Una Nueva Novia Para Tí
by Bella-Ragaza
Summary: Bella se va a vivir a la casa de su hermano en Fork ¿Qué pasaría si allí descubriera al amor de tu vida? Y lo peor¿Si este tuviera novia?¿Qué estaría dispuesta a hacer?¿Y por tus amigas?¿Estarias dispuesta a espantarle la novia a tu hermano? B&E A&J E
1. En Forks con Emmet

Los personajes no son míos son de la grandiosa, única, DIOSA de S.M (aunque no duden que me encantaría robárselos jeje o almenos a Edward) solo la historia es mía

* * *

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 17 años. Tengo el pelo marrón mis ojos son de un profundo color chocolate y mi piel es extremadamente blanca se podría decir que soy mejor conocida por amigos y familia como Bella. Mi padre es Charlie Swan dueño de las empresas PierGlamur y Bellísima la ultima pertenecía a mi madre la cual falleció cuando yo solo tenia 12 años dejándonos haci como herencia la empresa a mi y a mi hermano hasta que seamos mayores de edad y decidamos hacernos cargo de la misma, pero por mientras nos corresponde una innumerable suma de dinero por mes hasta el resto de nuestras vidas o hasta que decidamos hacernos cargo de la empresa cosa que es muy difícil de conseguir ya que Emmet vive para ser independiente y con "independiente" me refiero a que si acepta el dinero por mes es por que realmente lo necesita y por que en parte le dije que si no lo aceptaba simplemente que se olvide de que en el futuro tendría hijos, ya que yo me encargaría de que no fuera haci y yo bueno se podría decir que no me agrada mucho el echo de tener mi futuro planeado

- señorita ya llegamos – dijo el chofer el cual era el encargado de traerme hacia la casa de Emmet la cual se encontraba en Forks

- Gracias – dije antes de pagarle el viaje y bajarme inmediatamente del auto

- En donde desea que coloque sus maletas – me pregunto mientras que bajaba las maletas del auto

-¡Que va!, No te preocupes chico que yo las llevo por ella – respondió una voz a la cual reconocería a 10.000 Km de distancia

- Si, entregele las maletas al señor – le indique al pobre chofer quien había quedado mudo de la impresión al ver a Emmet el cual solo sonreía como idiota

- bien si no me necesitan mas me retiro – nos informo el chofer Luego de que les entrego todas mis maletas a Emmet las cuales no eran muchas se retiro

- Y bien hermanita, te presento a mi hogar dulce hogar – dijo una vez que nos encontrábamos dentro de su casa la cual solo se encontraba una manera para llamarle la casa estaba total y extremadamente... SUCIA – ¿y que te párese? – me pregunto

- Emmet... ¿hace cuanto no limpias? – le pregunte realmente curiosa ya que parecía que dentro de la casa se había formado la tercera guerra mundial y nadie se había dado cuenta

- eh... yo... esto... - me respondía nerviosamente – bueno... Veras lo que pasa es que hace dos días tuve una fiesta y pues no tuve tiempo a limpiar – por dios que excusa más estúpida ¡DOS DIAS!, Yo creo que en dos días debes alcanzar a limpiar ¿no?. Bueno pero que más da, haci es el Emmet que yo adoro

- Ok – dije tratando de ocultar mi risa a lo que falle cruelmente ya que estalle a carcajadas

- ¿Y bien? – Dijo un enfurruñado Emmet - ¿Ya dejaste de burlarte di mi? – me pregunto una vez que las risas cesaron

- Si ya lo hice – Afirme recobrando el poco de compostura que tenia por allí guardada en algún sitio

- Bien por que ¡te extrañe mucho! – Dijo antes de abrazarme para quitarme todo el aire de los pulmones con su abrazo de osito cariñositos como yo le decía cuando era más pequeña, pero ahora que lo veo ese abrazo no tiene nada de "cariñositos" es mas yo diría que tiene como propósito al abrazar a una persona matarla

- Emmet... ai- re... - Dije como pude

- Perdón – Dijo soltándome haci de ese abrazo suicida - ¿y como paso para que tu quisieras venir a vivir aquí con migo el grandioso y único Emmet Swan? – pregunto mostrándome sus músculos

- Y por lo que veo también humilde – Dije divertida ya que si hay algo que me encantaba de Emmet es su forma de ser, a veces creo que se trata de un niño con cuerpo de hombre

- Si, si, como digas – me dio la razón como a los locos – Pero dime ya por que?

- ¿Perdón? es que ahora no puedo venir a vivir con mi hermano mayor- Pregunte fingiendo estar indignada

- Claro que sí, pero...

- pero, nada – le corte – solo quería estar lejos de todos los negocios y de Charlie – Le dije a lo que el solo me respondió con una sonrisa comprensiva y quien no lo haria desde hace dos años que murió Renee (mi mama), Charlie (mi papa) no a vuelto a ser el mismo de antes, hoy en día es tan serio y tan amargado aunque a decir verdad ni siquiera nos reconoce como hijos o almenos es así con migo, ya que con Emmet mantiene una relación bastante... cordial aunque han tenido sus peleas a mi costa ya que Emmet siempre le cuestiona por que me trata de una manera tan... indiferente a mi, pero bueno el me a criado y con eso me vasta o al menos de eso me quiero convencer

- ¡BIEN! – exclamo Emmet logrando sacarme haci de mi ensoñacion – que te párese si te muestro tu habitación – dijo cambiando de tema abruptamente lo cual internamente se lo agradecí

- Y dime esta igual de sucia que toda la casa – Le pregunte seria

- Claro que no, por que yo tu querido hermano he ordenado tu habitación – dijo mientras me guiaba hacia mi habitación

- Sabez Emmet – Le dije una vez dentro de mi habitación – debes definir bien tu concepto de ordenar – Le critique, ya que para el "ordenar" se llama a meter todo debajo de la cama

- Hey, no te quejes que me la he pasado "ordenando" toda la mañana tu habitación – de verdad se paso toda la mañana metiendo las cosas debajo de la cama?

- ¡Uy si claro!, lo que haz echo tu si que se llama tener voluntad – Dije con sorna

- ¿Acaso quieres pelear? – Dijo con una mirada malevola, la cual me dijo que devia salir lo antes posible de la habitación y como si me hubiera leído la mente Emmet y su cuerpazo bloqueo mi única salida: la puerta, bueno esa o claro esta la ventana aunque no me convenía considerando que me encontraba en el segundo piso - ¿a donde crees que vas? – Me pregunto burlonamente al ver que había frustrado mis planes de fuga

- ¡ni se te ocurra! – lo amenacé aunque mas bien sonaba como una suplicación y claro que Emmet lo pudo notar puesto a que se abalanzo sobre mi y me empezó a torturarme haciéndome cosquillas

- ya... Emmet – me queje entre risas – ya... basta – aunque ni caso me hizo

- eres débil hermanita – dijo una vez que paro de hacerme cosquillas, puesto a que me puse morada de la risa

- Hey que parte de ¡ya Basta! no entiendes – Me queje como una niñita pequeña – por que creo que remarque la parte de "YA"

- Lo siento, pero es gracioso ver cuando te pones violeta de tanto reír

- Uy, si gracioso para ti por que para mi no – le recrimine

- Bueno no importa – Dijo antes de levantarse del piso puesto a que ahí habíamos terminado gracias a su hora de "torturemos a mi hermanita Bella con cosquillas" y ofresiendome la mano para levantarme

- Gracias - le dije una vez que me encontraba de pie – Al menos tienes amabilidad - Le dije logrando borrar esa sonrisa de victoriosa que tenia pegada en su rostro

- Bueno, pues eres la única por que las demás chicas dicen todo lo contrario y además afirman que soy muy guapo – Dijo orgulloso de si mismo y no lo puedo rebatir, ya que Emmet era realmente un casanova no había chica que no se resistiera a el

- Ni que fueras lindo, la verdad es que no se que te ven - le mentí, ya que si sabía que le veían a decir verdad Emmet era un chico bastante apuesto, su piel era extremadamente blanca incluso mas que la mía, su cabello era negro y rizado, sus ojos eran celestes los cuales siempre los veías llenos de vida y de alegría y su rostro tenia unos hermosos hoyuelos los cuales lo hacían parecer un niño. Sin contar que siempre estaba adornado con una sonrisa traviesa tan típico de el y aunque su musculatura era extremadamente excesiva tanto haci que parecía un levantador de pesas profesional siempre podrías ver que Emmet parecía mas bien un niño en vez de un hombre

- Ya si como no, eres pésima mintiendo – se burlo y lo era almenos para el que me conoce de toda la vida

- No es justo si me conoces tan bien – me queje cruzándome de brazos causando que Emmet se empezara a reír estruendosamente

- Ya, no te enojes – dijo abrasándome – y ¿dime que es de tu vida? - me pregunto aunque no sé para que si se la sabe de memoria ¡al igual que la mayoría de la familia! (cosa que no es mucha) – digo cosas que no sepa aun – aclaro

- A pues, nada del otro mundo solo... nada de nada

- woaw, pero si mi hermanita ya esta creciendo – dijo limpiándose sus inexistentes lagrimas

- ya cállate bobo – me queje pegándole jugetonamente en el hombro – y cuéntame, ¿qué tal tu vida?

- Bueno pues nada del otro mundo voy al instituto, juego al rugby, por cierto ¡soy el defensor! – Agrego orgullosamente – tengo una novia, voy bastante bien en los estudios y...

- ¡OYE ESPERA! –Grite interrumpiéndolo – ¿Cómo es que tienes novia?

- Pues veras Bellita, cuando dos personas se aman...

- Ya cállate, que tu sabez lo que quiero decir es: ¿cómo? ¿Hace cuánto la conoces? ¿ Hace cuanto son novios? Y por ultimo pero menos importante ¿ qué te vio? – le dije todo tan rápido que de seguro ni me escucho

- woaw mira que hablar tan rápido...

- Responde – le ordene antes de que dijera alguno de sus estúpidos comentarios

- Bien – dijo divertido – Pues... la conocí en el instituto y somos novios de hace dos meses– respondió sinceramente

- Eres un tonto – le dije mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza

- Pero... ¿y ahora que hice? – se quejo haciendo un puchero

- ¿Qué, que hiciste? Con, que hace dos meses tienes novia y recién me vengo a enterar, ¡eres un tonto! – le grite enojada

- ya perdón, pero ni que tu me digas todos los novios que tienes – se excuso

- te lo diría si tuviera – se podría decir que mi vida amorosa era por haci decirlo... nula puesto a que siempre estoy ayudando con la empresas ya que dentro de menos de un año estaré oficialmente a cargo de las empresas (cosa que no me agrada) y a demás todos los chicos que se me acercaban terminaban siendo unos idiotas materialistas

- Woaw, no me digas que nunca tuviste novio ni nada por el estilo – Pregunto realmente sorprendido a lo que yo solo negué con la cabeza ya demasiado vergonzoso era contarle esto a tu hermano para que empezar a dar detalles ¡no gracias, paso! – Woaw, esto si será un problema - dijo mas para el que para mí

- ¿El que? – pregunte extrañada

- El que crees, tendrás a prácticamente a toda la población masculina de Forks detrás de ti tu crees que esos poco ¡ERES COMO UNA NIÑA FRENTE A MOUNSTROS AMBRIENTOS! – Exclamo horrorizado a lo que yo solo por haci decirlo me revolqué en el suelo de la risa – Se puede saber, ¿qué es tan gracioso? – pregunto indignado

- ¿Tu crees que no defenderme de esos "monstruos" como tu le llamas? – le dije en un vano intento de contener la risa a lo que el solo asintió – Pues, te confundes yo no eh tenido novios o algo por el estilo ya que todos los chicos que se me acercaban eran unos tontos – le informe

- no importa, yo tu hermano te protegeré de los monstruos – dijo colocando una mano en su corazón

- Bien como digas – le conteste divertida

- Ah y por cierto – exclamo – se me había olvidado ya te inscribí al instituto – dicho esto el muy maldito se fue corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo por las escaleras dejándome a mí en un estado de shock, digo no es que no supiera que entraría al instituto una vez aquí, pero no me pueden culpar desde niña que no voy a un instituto es mas creo que nunca fui al instituto ya que siempre me enseñaron tutores y eh de admitir que eran los mejores tutores de toda la región además nunca creí que tan pronto iría al instituto de aquí. Digo ¡acabo de llegar hace pocas horas!

- BELLA – grito Emmet desde el piso de abajo logrando sacarme de mi estado de shock

- QUE – le respondí a gritos

- ¿QUE QUIERES COMER? – pregunto

- NO SÉ, ¿QUÉ HAY?

- PUES COMO HABER, HABER ¡NADA!- explico

- ¿Y ENTONSES QUE? –

- ¿QUE? –pregunto - NO TE ESCUCHO

- QUE ENTONSE QUE COMEREMOS – aclare

- HABLA FUERTE QUE NO TE ESCUCHO – exclamo ¿ es que acaso tiene tapones en los oídos? ¿ como no me pudo haber escuchado ya que si tuviéramos vecinos indudablemente lo habrían hecho

- Que, que comeremos – le dije una vez que baje hasta el primer piso ya que no me hacia gracia gritar como una loca por la casa

- Ah eso, es que no te entendía – explico – Bueno mira podemos comer pizza o tal vez........ pizza

- La pizza suena bien – dije seleccionando algo para comer en la "variedad" Del menú

- entonces ¡será pizza!

- ok, pero ¿no es muy temprano? – le pregunte extrañada puesto que eran las 8:00 PM

- Claro, pero hasta que traigan las pizzas hasta aquí - la verdad es que no le entendí ni cinco de lo que dijo así que solo me limite a asentir – Bella, lo que quiero decir es que es una pizzeria muy solicitada por eso tardara en llegar el pedido –aclaro de seguro al ver la cara de confunción que tenia momentos atrás

- Bien entonces apúrate y pide pizza mientras yo empiezo a ordenar la casa – le ordene ya que esta casa necesitaba urgentemente limpieza ni siquiera sabia como pudo hacer Emmet para caminar entre esa mugre durante ¡dos días!

- No es necesario que limpies Bella, yo puedo hacerlo – se ofreció

- No gracias Emmet luego de ver tu concepto de limpieza me quedo muy claro como limpias tu - dije empujándolo hasta la cual supuse que era la cocina lo cual no logre ya que no se movió ni 5 cm

- Bien me voy – dijo – pero si necesitas algo me llamas ¿ok?- dijo dirigiéndose halla la cocina

- Si, caro pero vete ahora – le ordene cerrándole la puerta en las narices sin darle tiempo a replicar

Lugo de prácticamente dos horas y media ¡a fin! Termine de limpiar toda la casa y debo admitir que sin todo el desorden la casa de Emmet era realmente hermosa, aunque claro nada fácil de limpiar puesto a que tenia cinco habitaciones y cada una de ellas poseía su propio baño

-YO ATIENDO – grito Emmet al escuchar que sonó el timbre - BELLA A COMER - me llamo puesto a que yo me encontraba en el piso de arriba terminando de ordenar mi habitación

- apúrate que tengo hambre – exclamo un Emmet hambriento

- Ya va – le dije, además estaba a dos pasos de distancia ¿por qué se quejaba?

- wuala – dijo al fin abriendo la caja de pizza y tomando una porción

- woaw, esta rica de donde es – le pregunte

- De una pizzeria muy conocida llamada pizza 3 – me informo por lo que seguí comiendo

- Hey, no es que las chicas devén hacer dieta – pregunto burlonamente – sigue haci y te tendrás que despedir de tu figura de modelo

- Cállate metiche – le dije a modo de broma - ¿Emmet?- le llame

- ¿Sí?

- Por que son tan impersonales las habitaciones - le pregunte realmente curiosa ya que esa era una pregunta que me venia rondando en la cabeza desde que termine de ordenar la primer habitación

- Ah, eso – dijo como si nada – bueno, lo que pasa es que hace menos de tres meses que me mude aquí en esta casa haci que solo decore la mía

- Y vaya que decoración – me burle ya que su habitación se hallaba pintada de un color verde con una gran cama matrimonial dos mesitas de luz, un gran armario, un escritorio con un computador y sin contar los pósters de dibujos animados como "TOM AND JERRY", " POWER RENGERS" y demás

- No te burles, que mi cuarto es la admiración de muchos Forks – Dijo muy orgulloso de su cuarto

- Por casualidad los admiradores de tu cuarto tienen entre tres y cinco años – pregunte burlonamente

- jaja- rió irónicamente – que graciosa pero ya Hablando de cuartos, si quieres decora el tuyo a gusto ya que, ese cuarto si que es impersonal – claro que lo era solo poseía una cama matrimonial y un gran armario mientras que sus paredes estaban pintadas de un color blanco

- Okey, mañana mismo empezare a elegir de que color pintarla – le informe – Ah y no te preocupes que yo la pintare

- muy bien no me quejare pero sí...

- Ya sé, "si necesitas algo cuenta con migo" – dije las mismas palabras que él iba a decirme antes de que lo interrumpiera – no te preocupes que haci lo haré

- bien confío en ti – dijo antes de levantarse para tirar la caja de pizza ya que no quedaba ni una migaja de lo que alguna vez fue pizza

Luego de terminar de ordenar lo que ensuciamos para comer lo cual no fue mucho, tanto Emmet como yo nos dirigimos hasta nuestras respectivas habitaciones

- Bella – me llamo

- ¿Que?

- Pon tu despertador a las 7:30 haci no llegaremos tarde al instituto, además no olvides que debemos ir a buscar tu horario

- Ok, pondré la alarma de mi celular a esa hora – le dije – hasta mañana – lo salude con un beso en la mejilla como solía hacer cuando ambos éramos niños

- Extrañaba eso – dijo refiriéndose al beso en la mejilla y mirándome nostálgicamente de seguro recordando los viejos tiempos

- Yo también – le informe ya que Emmet me hizo realmente falta todos estos años que estuvimos separados

- Bueno hasta mañana Belli –bu- bu - entro a su habitación despidiéndose con los estúpidos sobrenombres que solo se le ocurren a él, haci que enfurruñada me dirigí hacia mi habitación para ponerme mi ropa para dormir y cepillarme los dientes una ver terminado mi cometido me metí a la cama pensando en que mi vida junto a Emmet será muy interesante con eso deje morfeo me acogió en sus brazos

OK ESTA ES MI NUEVA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE HAGAMENLO SABER POR SUS REVIERW PLIS


	2. ¡Hola! ¿Quien eres?

**Los personajes no son míos son de la grandiosa, única, DIOSA de S.M (aunque no duden que me encantaría robárselos jeje o almenos a Edward) solo la historia es mía**

* * *

- ya apágate – murmure con voz adormilada al despertador de mi celular como si este me fuera a escuchar

Una vez que apague el molesto despertador de mi molesto celular e dispuse a dirigirme hacia el baño a ducharme luego de una muy reconfortante ducha, me dispuse a vestirme para lo cual elegí unos jeans entubados junto con una blusa roja y mis zapatillas de igual color que mi blusa

- EMEET – grite -NECESITO UN CEPILLO... ¿EMEET? – Pregunte al ver que nadie me contestaba y como nadie seguía sin contestarme me dispuse a buscar al bobo que tengo como hermano y saben que encontré...NADA el muy tonto no estaba de seguro se fue al instituto sin si quiera pensar en ¡mi!

Haci que con planes macabros formándose en mi mente de las distintas maneras de llegar a matar a mi hermano me dispuse a buscar un maldito cepillo para peinar mi cabello el cual parecía un nido, una vez que pude encontrar el cepillo y que termine de peinarme, me dispuse a llamar a un taxi ya que el idiota de mi hermano se olvido de mí, como si fuera un objeto

Una vez que escuche el sonido del claxon del taxi me mire en el espejo para asegurarme que no me olvidaba nada y acomodar mi cabello el cual estaba suelto y haci salir corriendo hacia dentro del auto, no tarde mucho en llegar al instituto ya que era el único en todo este pueblo, lo cual me sirvió ya que no sabia ni donde estudiaba Emmet

- Hola – saludo una mujer regordeta y pelirroja al verme entrar por la puerta de la oficina principal

- Hola yo venia a recoger mis horarios soy...

- Isabella Swan si, te estabamos esperando – vaya eso si que jamas lo hubiera imaginado ¿esperándome? Eso sonaba... aterrador y algo macabro

- solo Bella – pedí dejando de lado mi nerviosismo a lo que la secretaria solo respondió con una sonrisa

- Bien, Bella aquí tienes tus horarios y un mapa del instituto – dijo entregándome el mapa y mis horarios

- gracias, adiós – me despedí para salir hacia el frío clima en este momento me alegraba de a verme puesto una chaqueta antes de salir de casa

- Primera clase Lengua, salón 987 Edificio 2 – murmure para mi misma antes de dirigirme hacia mi respectivo salón. Una vez allí el profesor por suerte no me presento ante la clase solo me ordeno que me sentara junto a una chica que estaba que saltaba de se asiento

- Hola – saludo animadamente una chica con fracciones de duende aunque muy hermosa una vez que me senté a su lado

- Hola – salude tímidamente muy raro de mi ya que suelo ser bastante confiada por haci decirlo

- Soy Alice Cullen

- Bella

- Bien, Bella párese que seremos compañeras de banco

- si, párese que si – sonreí ya que se veía que realmente era una persona agradable – y dime ¿es muy aburrida la clase?

- Si lo es, pero con migo como compañera te aseguro que no lo será – dijo con una sonrisa picara y no mentía la clase se la paso de la mas entretenida, Alice realmente era una persona muy dinámica y con un carácter ¡uf! A pesar de ser bajita esa esta chica si que tiene carácter

- Y bien Bella, que clase tienes ahora – pregunto a lo que no pude responder por un grito

- ¡ALICE! ¡ALICE! – Grito una hermosa chica rubia con un cuerpo escultural a lo que todos se voltearon a ver aunque creo que la mayoría fueron chicos

- Hola Ross – la saludo una vez que la chica estuvo a nuestro lado

- Que hola, ni nada – dijo enojada

- ¿Que te pasa? – pregunto preocupada Alice

- Lo que me pasa es que es un idiota

- Ya, no te enojes Ross ya sabes que es haci siempre

- Pero la beso, Alice y delante de mí ¿puedes creerlo? – dijo la que supongo se llama Rosse con los ojos cristalinos

- Ya, no te preocupes que el idiota ya vera con que clase de arpía esta saliendo – aseguro Alice a lo que yo solo asentí y ni siquiera se por que lo hice si al fin y al cabo ni la conocía a la chica ni al el "idiota" que la hacia sufrir

- Y tu ¿quién eres? – pregunto extrañada "Rose" al fin percatándose de mi presencia

- Hola, yo soy Bella

- Un gusto Bella, yo soy Rosalie Hale pero dime Rosse – se presento – Perdona por lo de recién es solo que...

- No te preocupes pero yo opino que eres una chica muy hermosa como para llorar por un patán, ya veras que se dará cuenta de lo que sé esta perdiendo – le asegure

- Gracias – se sonrojo levemente

- Ves que no soy la única que piensa eso – exclamo Alice mientras que Ross solo rodaba los ojos

- Y bien Bella, dime que clase tienes ahora – pregunto nuevamente Alice

- ¡Ay! que lata solo tenemos tres clases juntas – Se quejo luego de arrebatarme mis horarios para mirarlos – Pero no te preocupes Bella que te veré en la cafetería -

- claro Alice, estoy tan aterrada sin ti a mi lado – dije sarcásticamente a lo que Rose río mientras que Alice me miraba ceñuda

- Ya no importa, Ross llegaras tarde a calases – le informo Alice a la hermosa rubia de ojos celestes

- ¡cierto!, bueno Bella te veré en la cafetería ya que no te podré ver en ninguna clase – dijo muy segura

- ok, adiós Ross – me despide al igual que Alice viendo como Rosalie salía corriendo como loca a su siguiente clase y ni siquiera sé por que ya que era temprano

- Alice, ¿por qué Rosalie salió corriendo hacia su próxima clase como loca? – le pregunte

- A pues veras Rosse, es un año mayor haci que por ende es de un grado superior y como su próxima clase queda hacia el otro extremo del instituto si nose apresuraba se podría decir que llegaba tarde

- Woaw y recorrió toda ese transcurso solo para decirte que aquel tonto del que ella gusta beso a otra chica

- Sip, era eso o que lo matara a el y a la arpía que lo acompañaba – dijo rompiendo a reír a lo que yo me uní a sus risas- bueno Bella te dejo en tu salón – vaya ni siquiera cuenta me di cuenta que habíamos llegado

- Gracias Alice – dije entrando al salón pero alcance a escuchar perfectamente el grito de Alice de "nos veremos en la cafetería". Bueno yo y todos aquellos que se encontraban en un radio de 50 metros cuadrados

Las clases pasaron aburridas junto a unos chicos que se me acercaban para hacerme las típicas preguntas tontas de: "¿Cómo te llamas?" "¿De donde vienes?" "¿Tienes novio?" Etc., Además claro esta que ni siquiera pude concentrare en los estudios ya que los temas me lo sabia de memoria haci que en estos momentos estaba dirigiéndome hacia la cafetería a encontrerme con Alice

- ¡AQUÍ! – escuche el inconfundible grito de Alice – VEN, APÚRATE – me siguió girando desesperadamente agitando sus brazos de un lado a otro, mientras los demás nos miraban como si tuviéramos tres cabezas o mejor dicho me miraban

- Ya Alice, no me iré a ningún lado – dije una vez que me senté en el lugar que ella me indico

- Yo solo me aseguraba – sonrío

- Hola Bella

- ¿Que hay Ross?

- Nada nuevo

Luego nos las pasamos hablando de temas triviales junto con las chicas hasta que toda la cafetería se quedo callada a mirando hacia la puerta y con toda me refiero a toda, ya que incluso Alice y Rosalie quienes por lo poco que conozco me di cuenta que son muy habladoras se quedaron calladas

- Oye Alice, ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte extrañada por la reacción de todos

- Mira allí – dijo señalándome discretamente con la cabeza hacia el otro extremo de la cafetería en donde se encontraba... ¡EMMET! ese idiota me las iba a pagar

- Ya vengo – dije tomando el libro de historia el cual tenia mas de 900 paginas y dirigiéndome hacia en donde se encontraba mi "querido" hermano

- ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS! – se quejo frotándose la cabeza donde le había pegado con mi libro

- ¡idiota! – exclame furiosa

- Bells – dijo en apenas un susurro – yo...tu...bueno...

- nada, eres el peor de los idiotas Emmet Swan pero solo quiero que sepas que esto no quedara haci – le amenace y juro que lo vi estremeserse

- ¡tu quien eres para amenazar a MI novio! – Grito una rubia teñida señalándome con su dedo lo cual causo que me rabiara mas de ¿quién se creía ella?

- Y a ti que te importa niña – dije de manera amenazadora

- ¿Quien te crees para hablarme a mi chiquilla tonta? – grito causando que toda la cafetería se volteara a vernos ¡genial! lo que me encanta se el centro de atencion (nótese el sarcasmo)

- Escucha intento de Barbie teñida, yo te hablo como se me da la gana ok, y si no lo entiendes por que tu cerebro no da para mas mejor cállate y siéntate – le dije a lo que toda la cafetería se largo a reír lo que causo que la rubia tonta se pusiera roja de la rabia y se volviera sentar al lado de MI hermano

- Bella... yo... veraz

- Tu cállate Emmet – le ordene mientras me dirigía nuevamente hacia la mesa en donde se encontraba una muy... ¿enojada? Rosalie Y una muy contenta Alice

- ¡Bella! ¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer? – pregunto Alice

- si, golpear a mi hermano y pelearme con su novia – woaw que día más productivo ¿no?

- ¿tu hermano? –pregunto sorprendida Ross quien minutos atrás me quería matar con la mirada

- Si el idiota que tengo como hermano mayor

- ¿Tu eres una Swan?

- Si, Rosalie que parte de mi hermano no entiendes – pregunte burlonamente

-Bella- me llamo la inconfundible voz de Emmet

- ¿Qué quieres Emmet? – sisee

- Ya no te enojes – pidió ¿es idiota o que? – además yo no hice nada

- ¡que no hiciste nada! tuve que venir hacia el instituto en taxi por que el tarado que tengo como hermano, en otras palabras ¡tu! se olvido que su pequeña hermanita llego el día anterior a su casa y tu dices que no hiciste nada

- Bueno ya, pero tampoco era para que te pelearas con Lauren – exclamo

- Ese intento de Rubia no me agrada – afirme

- Es mi novia Bella - ¿y a mi que si es su novia?

- No me importa, pero que a mi no vuelva a dirigirme la palabra, además para que la tienes como novia a esa si tranquilamente te puedes comprar un lagarto y seria exactamente lo mismo – afirme a lo que estoy segura que iba a replicar pero al fulminarlo con la mirada trago en seco y se fue a su mesa sin mirar a tras

- woaw Bella eso... es ...

- ¿raro? Si lo sé a veces yo hasta me sorprendo de lo bobo que puede llegar a ser mi hermano - asegure mientras que Rosse reía

- ¡sorprendente! – Exclamo Alice – no puedo creer que Emmet jamas nos allá dicho que tiene una hermana - ¿qué? Cómo que jamas ¡ok, confirmado lo matare!

- es típico de Emmet – lo defendió Rosse con una sonrisa boba

- ¿ok?, Y dime Rosse cuando planeas decirme que estas enamorada de mi hermano –pregunte como si nada lo que causo que Rosse que estaba bebiendo de su jugo casi se atragantara

- ¿qué? ... ¿cómo?- vaya si que la había tomado por sorpresa aunque no se por que si se notaba a millas que a Rosse gustaba Emmet

- ya, no te preocupes Ross la verdad es que te prefiero mil veces a ti como cuñada que al intento de Barbie teñida – asegure a lo que ella solo me sonrío tímidamente

- Bella esa sonrisa tuya es... macabra – aseguro Alice con burla

- ya cállate – le tire una servilleta la cual esquivo perfectamente

- Fallaste – dijo entre risas

- Ya veras – amenace jugetonamente

- Niñas dejen de pelear – ordeno Rosalie mientras Alice y yo aun nos tirábamos con lo primero que encontramos en la mesa

- Ella empezó – se quejo Alice señalándome como una niña pequeña

- Ay si como no, tu también aportaste – me defendí

- No importa quien empezó solo calmasen ¡ahora!

- Lo siento – dijimos Alice y yo al unísono

- Dime Bella ¿siempre pelean Emmet y tu? - pregunto una muy curiosa Alice

- Si, siempre nos peleamos se podría decir que tenemos una relación de hermana-hermano algo extraña – y era verdad aun recuerdo cuando nos peleábamos hasta en las llamadas telefónicas

- ¿Cómo que extraña? – ahora fue Rosalie la que pregunto curiosa o más bien ansiosa

- Si, es algo haci como una relación de amor u odio

- Si, yo también tengo esa relación con Jasper – aseguro Rosse

- Al igual yo con Edward – dijo Alice- pero yo si tengo razones para pelearme con Edward ¿y tu con Jazz por que? – le pregunto ceñuda a Ross

- Ya Alice, tampoco es como si Jasper fuera un santo

- Si lo es – lo defendió fielmente Al tal Jasper -

- Que no, lo es

- Que, si

- No

- Sí

- Hey alguien me puede decir que están hablando – les pregunte interrumpiendo es estúpida pelea

- A pues, veras lo que pasa es que Alice esta enamorada de Jasper mi hermano y por eso siempre lo defiende de todo aunque el muy tonto no se lo merezca ya que esta saliendo con la hueca de María - aseguro Ross mientras que Alice solo miraba al piso

- Oigan, yo creo que ustedes tienen un problema con eso de enamorarse de los hermanos de otras – dije divertida

- ¡Oye! No te burles que ya veras – se quejo Alice mientras me miraba malévolamente

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunte desorientada

- Nada – dijo Rosse mirando significativamente a Alice

- Oigan díganlo, no me dejen con la duda – me queje mientras ellas se reían de mí

- Ya veras Bella solo espera

- Ok – dije no muy convencida

- Y dime Bella que clase tienes ahora – pregunto Rosse

- Tengo... Biología en el salón 233 edificio 5 – dije mientras leía mi horario - ¿por? – Pregunte al ver que sus sonrisas se agrandaban más ¿no les duele tanto sonreír?

- nada, vamos que te acompañamos a tu salón – woaw ni cuenta me había dado que ya todos se estaban dirigiendo a su salones, Acaso me estaré volviendo igual de tonta que la novia de mi hermano ¿me habrá contagiado la estupidez?

- Bien, Vamonos - exclamo Alice arrastrándonos a Rose y a mi hacia la salida de la cafetería y no lo estoy diciendo literalmente ya que realmente nos arrastro hacia la salida, en momentos como estos me pregunto como alguien tan pequeño puede tener semejante fuerza

- ¡Bien, Bella llegamos! – grito Alice

- Gracias Alice, pero no estoy sorda no me grite – le dije mientras trataba de recobrar la audición ya que su pequeño grito me dijo sorda por haci decirlo

- hay, ya no exageres y entra – dije empujándome dentro del salón mientras sonreía como loca mientras que Rose solo murmuraba un "disculpa"

- Buenos días – saludo un hombre mayor de ojos azules y mirada autoritaria

- buenos días...

- Isabella Swan, si la estaba esperando - otra vez esa aterradora frase

- Gra... Gracias – me sonroje ya que todos los alumnos se voltearon a verme ¿es que acaso no tienen nada mejor que hacer?

- Bien señorita siéntese junto a Cullen - me indico a lo cual obedecí dirigiéndome hacia el asiento con la mirada baja,

lo cual no ayudo de mucho ya que casi me mato antes de llegar a mi asiento con una maldita mochila que estaba tirada en el camino ¡dios! Mi día no podría ir peor me dije a mi misma antes de sentarme

- Hola, haci que tú eres la razón por lo cual Emmet casi se muere de un infarto – dijo una hermosa voz aterciopelada para luego reír

- Y tu quien era – Pregunte a la defensiva dignándome a levantar la mirada para encontrarme con un ser maravilloso en otras palabras era algo haci como u dios griego, su piel era blanca, su nariz recta, pómulos bien pronunciados ojos de un hermoso color esmeralda y su cabello de un raro color cobrizo

- Mucho gusto, Edward Cullen amigo de Emmet y hermano de Alice el pequeño diablillo con la que hoy estabas hablando – ¿él es el hermano de Alice?

- Bella Swan, hermana de Emmet y amiga de Alice – dije al igual que el estirando mi mano a modo de saludo, pero lo que nunca me espere fue que un sentimiento reconfortante y asombroso recorriera mi cuerpo algo haci como una extraña pero demasiado reconfortante corriente eléctrica me recorriera se formara al momento que el tomo mi mano a modo de saludo

- bueno...yo... – dije sin coherencia alguna en mis palabras luego de haberme separado de su agarre bruscamente – es...yo... – dios por que se me hacia tan difícil hablar y lo peor por que él sonreía como idiota mientras miraba aun su mano, de seguro pensara que soy rara ¡genial!

genial esta será la hora mas larga de eso estoy segura

* * *

**ok le gusto espero que si, dejen sus Revierw hagamenlo saber que les pareció no se preocupen que acepto cualquier tipo de sugerencia besitos **

**ATT: Bella -** **Ragaza**


	3. Escape¿Perfecto?

Los personajes como ya saben, son de la GRAN S.M, solo la loca historia es mía

* * *

Hace mas de una semana que me encontraba viviendo en Forks junto a Emmet, Se podría decir que esta semana ah sido... interesante y algo divertido como por ejemplo la vez que Alice casi deja pelada a Lauren ¡dios! ¡Eso jamas me lo olvidare! Fue tan divertido...

FLASH BACK

Como todos lo días en el instituto eran demasiados monótonos, oh almenos para mí ya que todos los temas que los profesores estaba comenzando a enseñar a los alumno me los sabia de memoria. Estabamos dirigiéndonos hacia la cafetería Alice, Rosse y yo

- Miren a quien tenemos aquí – se escucho la horrenda voz nasal de Lauren, la estúpida novia de Emmet mientras nos bloqueaba el paso junto con sus "amiguitas"

- mueve tu horrendo trasero Malory – Siseo Rosalie

- y si no lo hace ¿qué? – pregunto María, la novia de Jasper mientras miraba burlonamente a Alice ya que sabia perfectamente que estaba enamorada de Jasper desde Kinder

- Pues, tendrás que hacerte otra operación para el horrendo rostro que posees – amenace, aunque en cierta parte mentí ya que a pesar de todo, no podría decir que María era "fea", todo lo contrario ella era bastante linda, su cabello era negro como la noche mientras que su rostro complementaba perfectamente con sus pequeños ojos grises, Aunque jamas lo admitiría delante de ella o de Alice, ya que estoy 100% segura que la segunda se encargaría de hacerme sufrir lenta y dolorosamente. ¡Alice si que podía asustarte!

- ¿acaso la estas amenazando? – Pregunto la pelirroja hueca de Tanya Denali, la verdad es que aun no entiendo, como un chico tan: guapo, tierno, atento y compresivo como Edward puede salir con una persona como ella tan: asquerosamente mala, avariciosa, vanidosa aunque tambien era demasiado guapa, ¡la odio!

- no, es una advertencia haci que ¡muevansen! – prácticamente las empuje del camino para haci avanzar

Ya, chicas no deberíamos estar pendientes de unas perdedoras, como Alice Cullen que aun esta enamorada de un muchacho que jamas podrá tener – les decía María lo suficientemente alto a ese para de brujas que tiene como amigas para que Alice la escuchara – que pena, que dan algunas, no como nosotras que si tenemos novios – esta vez apostaría todo el dinero que poseo, que esa frase fue dirigida hacia Rosee y claro que esta se dio cuenta de eso

- tienes razón – concedieron al unísono tonta 1, y retonta 2 mientras se reían

- ¡YA VERAS! – Exclamo Alice mientras se lanzaba sobre María y esta chillaba como la tonta que es

- ¡Suéltala boba! – exclamaba Lauren mientras tomaba a Alice por su chaqueta para separarla de María

- No la toques – le grito Rosse mientras aprovechaba su oportunidad para comenzar a golpear a Lauren, la verdad que como todas estaban peleando no me hubiera importado comenzar a golpear a Tanya, si esta no se hubiera ido corriendo como el alma que lleva el diablo, ¡maldita cobarde!

- ¡¡aaaaah suéltame... bruja!! – Se quejaba Lauren mientras Rosse prácticamente la hacia volar por los aires, hubiera preferido quedarme todo el día allí al igual que unos cuantos alumnos que se encontraban igual que yo mirando como mis mejores amigas golpeaban a las huecas deserebradas, si no hubiera sido por que de verdad me preocupe el ver a María toda rasguñada ¡¿eso era... sangre?!

- ¡no te metas en esto Bella! –Bramo Alice al ver que intentaba separarla de María penosamente ¡diablos, si que tiene fuerza!

¡QUE PASA AQUÍ! – se dejo escuchar la voz de una profesora quien trataba de abrirse paso entre los alumnos que observaban atentos la escena – Señorita Hale, Swan y Cullen, a la dirección – ordeno la profesora una vez que prácticamente todo el equipo de fútbol Americano ayudo a separar a Alice y Rosalie de sus contrincantes

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Bueno, en resumen el director nos quería castigar durante unos tres meses por lo ocurridos con las novias de nuestros hermanos, pero solo vasto con que Alice utilizara el truco de la "carita" estilo Alice Cullen para que solo quedara en una advertencia

- Estooooooy aburidaaaa – se quejo Alice quien estaba recostada sobre mi cama

- note quejes – le ordeno Rosse. A sí lo olvidaba, como el director no nos castigo, nuestros "queridos" hermanos se tomaron la molestia de hacer un toque de queda para las tres, cosa que aceptamos ya que nos amenazaron con que les dirían a nuestros padres, aunque más que nada acepte ese maldito toque de queda por las chicas, ya que dudo mucho que a Charlie le interese

- Bueno ya – me incorpore del piso en donde minutos atrás estaba sentada - ¿qué demonios hacemos un sábado a las 9:56 de la noche encerradas? – pregunte mientras una alocado y riesgoso plan se formaba en mi mente

- fácil, Bella – dijo Alice como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – estamos aquí por que los idiotas que tenemos como hermanos, se encuentran en el piso inferior besuqueándose con sus novias – dijo triste mientras que contaba él por que nos encontrábamos encerradas en mi habitación, aunque el toque de queda nos permitía estar en cualquier parte de mi casa (ya que el toque se realizo aquí), todas preferimos quedarnos en mi habitación ya que verlos besarse con ellas era ¡asqueroso!

- Lo sé, pero...

- ¡Vasta!- grito Rosse interrumpiéndome – ya me canse – admitió

- No eres la única – le informo sarcásticamente Alice mientras comenzaba a revisar mi guardarropa

- Bueno pero... – intente hablar nuevamente mientras era interrumpida ¡otra vez!

- ¡Dios Bella, esta playera es genial y mira los zapatos y la cartera! – empezó a decir Alice mientras comenzaba a mirar mi ropa de diseñador que mi ex madrastra me había comprado, claro que jamas la use

- ¡Ya cállate! – le grite sin importarme que los chicos me escucharan

- Ya, pero tampoco era para que grites- se quejo Alice mientras Rosse solo asentia divertida

- Bueno, ya - di el tema por terminado – okey, ¿Rosse crees que mi ropa te entraría? – Le pregunte ya que no dudaba que no le entrara ¡esa chica era tan delegada!, solo que era mucho mas alta

- Claro – afirmo ofendida como si hubiera dicho la peor de las blasfemias

- Bien, revisa mi guardarropa y elige algo para ponerte – le ordene – y tu tambien Alice – dije para encontrarme con una muy desconcertada Rosse y una muy contenta Alice

- Bella, eres lo mas – exclamo eufórica Alice al darse cuenta de mi plan – sabia que juntarte con nosotras iba a llevarte por buen camino – traduccion: arderia en el infierno por mis "pequeñas" travesuras

- Sigo sin entender – admitió Rosalie algo avergonzada

- Bien, Alice tu explicale que yo iré a preparar todo – dije antes de salir por la puerta de mi habitación para dirigirme hacia la cocina, claro que para llegar allí tuve que pasar por donde se encontraba Emmet, Jasper y Edward besándose con las arpías

Una vez dentro de la cocina me dirigía hacia el escondite "secreto" en el cual Emmet guardaba las llaves de su Jeep por miedo a que yo lo utilizara ¡como si fuera mala conductora! – pense irónicamente ya que era muy raro que yo superara él limite de velocidad de una tortuga

- ¡Hey extraña! – me asuste al escuchar su voz, por lo cual Casi se me caen las llaves del Jeep de Emmet – disfrutando de tu castigo – inquirió burlonamente

- Edward, si no quieres que te golpee cállate – amenace al hermoso chico que se encontraba tras de mí ¡dios! ¿Dije hermosos? ¿Qué me pasa?

- Bien, bien me callare – dijo mientras trataba de sofocar su risa

- No vale reírse – me queje a lo que esta vez rompió a reír a carcajadas limpias – eres un idiota – exclame al ver que aun no paraba de reír luego de ¡SEIS MINUTOS!, Así que enojada como estava y todo me fui de MI cocina hacia MI habitación dejando a un muy asombrado Edward, ya que era raro que yo lo insultara o algo por el estilo, pero es que habeces era tan... ¡diablos! ni para insultarlo sirvo, ¡lo odio a el y a su maldita novia!

- ¿por qué tardaste tanto? – Me recrimino Alice al entrar a la habitación, mientras me veía atravez del espejo ya que ¿se estaba peinando? ¿Acaso se peinaba?, ¡Woaw! un gran paso para la humanidad, pero un enorme descubrimiento para mí

- El idiota de tu hermano – me queje

- ¿Qué hizo ahora Edward? – pregunto Rosse

- nada, solo que el muy tarado se rió de mí – les dije a lo que ellas me miraron extrañadas

- no puedes hablar enserio - exclamo Rosse – Edward riendo –comento sarcástica

- no, mi abuelita – le respondí con sorna - ¡lo odio!

- ya Bella, no te enojes – me tranquilizo Alice – además ya sabemos que lo amas - ¿qué?. Acabo de decir que lo odio y ella me dice que o amo ¡confirmado esta loca!

- ¡¿que?! – Grite horrorizada, yo no lo amaba, yo solo... lo quería, si eso ¡lo quería!

- Bella, Bella, Bella – dijo Rosse mientras negaba con su cabeza – admítelo estas enamorada de Edward

- Ambas están locas yo, solo... yo - ¡diablos! ¿Por qué no podía expresarme? – solo... lo quiero- dije aunque estoy segura que sono como a una pregunta

- Si, lo quieres besar – afirmo Alice a lo que Rosse reía

- Si... digo NO – la fulmine con la mirada mientras ella se encogía de hombros – A mi no me puede gusta ¡es tu hermano!

- ¿y que? – dijo como si nada – vamos Bella yo estoy enamorada del hermano de Rose y ella de tu hermano – me explico como si tuviera alguna clase de problema como para entenderle

- Ya Bella – exclamo Rose – dime que sientes cundo estas charlando con Edward

- fácil, siento que puedo ser yo misma – dije sin pensármelo dos veces, pero no por eso debo estar enamorada de el, con Emmet siento lo mismo solo que a Emmet, no le puedo contar todo ya que es mi hermano y a Edward si, ya que desde que llegue aquí nos hemos convertidos en muy buenos amigos

- Eso lo dice todo – afirmo con una sonrisa victoriosa

- Pero... – trate de replicar pero solo vasto para observar la mirada que Alice me lanzo para callarme

- Bien, ahora dime ¿que sientes ciando lo ves besarse con Tanya? – esta vez pregunto Alice

- Pues, Asco, odio y tengo demasiadas ganas de golpearlos a ambos –admití algo avergonzada. Pero era normal ¿no?, debian ser los típicos celos de amigos

- ¡eso es amor! – exclamaron ambas al unísono para luego mirarse y comenzar a reír, cosa que fue demasiado aterradora

- Ya. Cómo digan – les dije para que dejen de molestar ¡yo sé que no es amor!

- Bueno, tu solo piénsalo – dijo Rose a lo que Alice iba a replicar pero esta la hizo callar mientras intercambiaban unas miraditas raras – ahora cámbiate – me lanzo un conjunto de ropa a la cara

- Oye – me queje

- ya no, nos hagas esperar – exclamo el pequeño duendesillo que tengo como amiga mientras me daba pequeños empujones para dirigirme hacia el baño

- Cuidado que soy frágil – bromee a lo que solo obtuve como respuesta que Alice me cerrara la puerta del baño en la narices – locas, están locas – murmure, mientras comenzaba a desvestieme para ponerme la dichosa ropa

- ¡te escuchamos! – Grito desde fuera del baño Rose a lo que yo solo bufe encima de locas tenían un super oído ¡genial! (nótese el sarcasmo)

- Oigan – les dije una vez que salí del cuarto de baño ya cambiada – por que visto haci – dije mientras señalaba el pantalón entubado negro, la blusa si mangas roja con el pequeño cinto que iba debajo de los senos plateado y las botas altas con taco con unas pequeñas líneas plateadas, ¡tendría suerte si no me estampara en el piso!**(foto en mi perfil)**

- ¡dah! Bella fácil – Dijo Rose rodando sus ojos – iremos a un maravilloso club nocturno – sonrío malévolamente - luego de ir a cenar claro esta – añadió

- pero...

- no lo hagas difícil iras haci o con esto – señalo un vestido que más bien parecía una blusa ¡no cubría nada! – Además fue tu idea - ¿qué? Eso era mentira, mi idea era escaparnos pero para irnos a comprar algún helado o algo de ropa

- he... si tienes razón –mentí ya que pensándolo bien mi "idea" original era algo sosa

- bien ¿cómo estoy? – pregunto Rose mientras giraba sobre si misma dejándome ver por todos los ángulos posibles, su hermoso vestido de seda, el cual era de un color hueso excepto en la parte de sus senos en donde era negro con un pequeño moño del mismo color, este le quedaba un poca mas debajo de los muslos **(N/A lo siento soy pésima describiendo las prendas, pero nose preocupen hay fotos en mi perfil), **con sus hermosos y largos tacones negros, mientras su pelo estaba suelto cayendo en cascadas hasta su cintura

- estas hermosa Rosse – la halague mientras silbaba como lo haria un chico

- tu tambien – halagó de igual manera sonriendo amablemente mientras yo me sonrojaba levemente

- ¿y yo que? – Pregunto Alice con fingido enfado - ¿acaso no existo? – Pregunto, mientras señalaba su pequeño cuerpo con aquel hermoso vestido color rojo el cual tenia una fina tela trasparente negra sobre todo el vestido que dejaba ver perfectamente el color original del vestido, pero con contrastes negros, este al igual que el vestido de Rose le quedaba bastante corto, mientras sus tacones negros median aproximadamente 10 cm de alto **(N/A: foto en mi perfil)**

- pareces una diosa – dijo Rose mientras comenzaba a maquillarme

- te queda único Alice- le dije sinceramente ya que dudo mucho que ese vestido me quedara de igual manera a mí que ella al igual que el vestido que usaba Rose.

- gracias chicas ustedes tambien estas inigualables -

Luego de terminar con nuestra ronda de halagos, peinarnos y maquillarnos, nos dispusimos a planear un plan para escapar

- shhh – nos callaba Alice mientras se arrastraba por el piso al estilo "agente 007" a lo Rose y yo nos aguantábamos las ganas de reír - cuidado enemigo al frente – señalo a los chicos quienes estaban demasiado interesados mirando la película mientras abrasaba a su novia en el caso de Edward, besaban en el caso de Emmet o hablaban en el caso de Jasper

- Bien, vamos – dije mientras comenzaba a caminar normalmente hacia la puerta trasera

- Bella quieta – dijo Alice, mientras me sostenía para que me agachara al piso

- ¿¡Que!?, Alice están demasiados entretenidos como para darse cuenta de nosotras – Dijo Rosse mientras veía como el idiota de mi hermano besada a la rubia teñida de su novia

- Bueno, vamos – intente llamar la atencion de mis dos amigas ya que se quedaban viendo como bobas a sus "amores imposibles"

- Si, vamos – dijo Alice mientras comenzaba a arrastrarse nuevamente por el piso para llegar hacia la puerta trasera por donde nos escaparíamos

- Vio muchas películas de acción – me informo Rosse al ver como miraba a Alice

- Sigamos a la agente 007 antes que se golpee con alguna pared – dije preocupada al ver como rodaba por el piso y hacia los típicos trucos de un sepia algo exagerado

- Vamos – dijo mientras comenzábamos a caminar normalmente pasando prácticamente frente a los chicos sin que estos noten nuestra presencia cosa que me hizo rabiar bastante ¡par de idiotas!

- ¡Al fin libres!- grito a todo pulmón Alice – ¡no lo pued...

- Alice, calma que aun no estamos lejos – le dije mientras cubría su boca para que dejara de gritar como loca

- Bueno ya no gritare – susurro luego que retiro mi mano de un sopetón

- Bien andando – ordene mientras me subía al gran Jeep de Emmet el cual estaba aparcado en la vereda frente mi casa

- A donde iremos a comer – pregunto Rose

- ¡ A Seattle! – exclamo Alice – vamos, arranca Bella – me ordeno a lo que le hice caso sin rechistar

Luego de prácticamente de que tanto Alice como Rose me obligaran a darle el control del volante a una de ellas, ya que se quejaban que conducía como anciana, tardamos aproximadamente 28 minutos en un viaje que a velocidad normal tardaría aproximadamente 1 hora o más, haci que sin mas nos dirigimos a un restaurante llamado "El Sercan" el cual según ellas era genial, aunque para mi gusto era demasiado lujoso, una vez que terminamos de cenar nos dirigimos hacia el club nocturno el cual se llamaba "Oasis"

- Oigan, chicas – las llame mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la entrada del club – como haremos para entrar si somos menores de edad, bueno almenos Alice y yo – que tonta como no me pude percatar de ello antes

- fácil Bella – dijo Alice mientras le dirigía un mirada picara a Rose para luego irse prácticamente corriendo haci en donde se encontraba el hombre que te permitía, haci sea entrar al club o no

- vamos Bella, esto será interesante – dijo Rose mientras tomaba mi mano y me dirigia hacia donde se encontraba Alice chalando alegremente junto al hombre de la entrada

- Bien señoritas, entren – dijo el hombre mientras nos miraba coquetamente

- Gracias Josh ¡eres el mejor! – dijo Alice mientras le entregaba a "josh" un billete de 100 dólares – es genial ¿no? – pregunto Alice una vez que nos encontrabamos dentro del club al ver como miraba embobada todo

- Si, genial –admití al ver como más de uno bailaba estupendamente

- Vamos a Bailar – grito Rosse, mientras me arrastraba hacia la pista

- No gracias paso – dije haciendo que ambas me miraran como si estuviera loca

- Bella, ¿acaso para que crees que estamos aquí?, para jugar a las escondidas – pregunto Alice con sorna

- Claro que no tonta, es solo que... nose bailar – admití mientras miraba el suelo

- A eso – dijo Rose como si no se tratara de nada importante – Ven, te enseñare – y sin esperar respuesta alguna me arrastro hacia la pista – bien Bella solo siente la música y muévete – dijo mientras comenzaba a bailaba realmente bien- ¡vamos! – me animo

- Ok – dije mientras hacia unos penosos intentos de tratar de bailar igual que ella o que Alice, aunque esta ultima se encontraba practicante dansando de la alegría

- Bien Bella – me felicito Alice, lo cual me hizo sentir como a una niña a la cual la felicitan por aprender a caminar

- Esto es genial – admití

solo espero que no nos descubran – pense para mis adentros

* * *

**OK ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE A TODOS ESTE CAPITULO, ANTES QUE NADA GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIERS QUE ME ANIMAS A SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA **

**¿QUÉ LES PARECIO? ¿LES GUSTO? ¿LA ODIARON?**

**ESPERO CON ANSIAS SUS REVIERWS, CUALQUIER QUEJA PETICION, AMENAZA ( POR FAVOR, QUE NO SEAN MUCHAS), SERA ACEPTADA **

**BESOS: Bella – Ragaza**


	4. ¡¿Donde estas Jeep!

**Los personajes son solo y exclusivamente de la gran Meyer, solo la historia es mía**

**EDWARD POV **

Aquí me encontraba en la casa de Emmet, junto a nuestras novias ya que, eramos algo como: "los alguaciles" de nuestras hermanas, debido al toque de queda que le aplicamos, por haberse peleado con nuestras novias o mejor dicho, en el caso de Rosse y Alice ya que en realidad Bella no hizo nada.

- Mira que hermosos zapatos – chillaba María, mientras Tanya y Lauren asentían. ¡Por dios! es una película de terror se supone que lo que menos importa son los zapatos de la actriz – ya se arruinaron – lloriqueaba al ver como los zapatos se manchaban de sangre, a lo que yo solo pretendí ocultar mi risa tras una falsa toz, la cual no paso inadvertida para Jasper y Emmet quienes tambien se aguantaban las ganas de reír

- shhh, Bebe que no me dejas prestar atencion a la película – se quejaba Tanya debido a mi "toz", mientras comenzaba a besarme, cosa algo contradictoria ya que si quería ver la película ¿por qué me besaba?

- Tanya la película – le recordé, separándome de ella algo apenado, por que los demás nos vieran besándonos sin darles importancia a ellos, aunque no se por que, si Tanto Jasper como Emmet estaban besándose con sus respectivas novias

- si esta muy entretenida – comento sarcásticamente mientras volvía a besarme cosa a la que no me opuse, ya que a decir verdad ¿para que?, esta bien que me hallan criado como un caballero, pero antes que nada soy hombre.

- ya vengo – dije separándome de ella, luego de varios minutos ya que juraría que escuche un ruido en la cocina

- no te tardes – dijo mientras me miraba con cara de pocos amigos, sin duda no le había gustado nada que la dejara de besar

- ¡Hey extraña! – salude a Bella, asustándola en el acto ya que minutos a tras se encontraba en la cocina dando pequeños saltitos sobre el aparador – disfrutando de tu castigo – pregunte burlonamente a sabiendas de que se enojaría

- Edward, si no quieres que te golpee Cállate – dijo tratando de sonar amenazadora, aunque el que su rostro se encontrara de un intenso color rojo, no le ayudaba de mucho

- Bien. Bien, me callare – dije mientras trataba lastimeramente de sofocar mi risa

- No vale reírse – se quejo como una niña pequeña mientras cruzaba sus brazos y zapateaba el piso, lo que logro que rompiera a reír sin vergüenza alguna– eres un idiota –dijo enojada luego de unos cuantos minutos de que mi risa no había cesado, aunque no podría culparme ella se veía tan adorable y a la vez tan graciosa

**- **Bella – susurre entre risas mientras ella, enojada se marchaba de la cocina dejando totalmente anonadado... ¿Realmente se enojo? ¿Me perdonaría?. Además no fue para tanto ¿o sí?.

Sin duda tendría que hablar con ella luego y si era necesario rogarle para que me perdonara, Bella era... única sin duda, desde hace ya un poco mas de una semana que nos conocemos y se podría decir que en esa semana hemos logrado forjar una muy buena amistad. No quiero que por una tonta pelea nuestra amistad se eche a perder ya que con Bella, se podría decir que logro ser yo mismo cosa que no sucede con muchos.

- Te haz perdido de la mejores partes – me informo Emmet mientras se cubría los ojos, lo cual me hizo reír

- Pues entonces mira la película – replique a sabiendas que las películas de terror no eran las preferencias de Emmet, ya que por haci decirlo las odiaba

- Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer – comento soncarrona mente, antes de comenzar a besar a Lauren quien soltó una risita nerviosa

- Típico – oí murmurar divertido a Jasper mientras me sentaba su lado , mientras que a mi derecha se encontraba Tanya acariciando mi brazo

- Abrásame – me ordeno por así decirlo, mientras yo la rodeaba con mi brazo

- Ay, que tierno abrásame – susurro burlonamente Jasper en mi oído, sin duda el muy idiota se estaba divirtiendo a mar de bien a mi costa, pero a este juego pueden jugar dos

- hey María – le dije a la susodicha la cual me miraba curiosa- sabez...estabamos hablando con Jasper acerca de su cumpleaños – mentí, mientras Jasper prácticamente me fulminaba con la mirada – quien mejor que la novia para convencerlo de festejar su cumpleaños – termine con una sonrisa victoriosa dibujada en mi rostro, mientras María prácticamente bombardeaba a Jasper con que el "SI debería festejar su cumpleaños", ya que mi querido amigo había decidido a sus 10 años que jamas festejaría nuevamente un cumpleaños, cosa que había cumplido hasta el día de hoy

Luego de que la película haya terminado y que Emmet se haya dispuesto a llevar a nuestras novias, ya que tanto Jasper, como yo nos quedaríamos "observando a que las delincuentes no intentaran huir" según las palabras de Emmet

- ¡NOO! – se escucho un grito desgarrador

- ¿Emmet? – dijimos al unísono Jasper y yo algo dudosos ya que hace mas de10 minutos que se había ido con las chicas para dejarla a cada una en su casa

- ¡¿Dónde esta?! – grito desconsoladamente Emmet mientras entraba por la puerta principal

- ¿qué pasa? ¿les paso algo a la s chicas? – pregunte preocupado ya que se suponía que en estos momentos se encontraría llevando a las chicas a su casa, no que estaría lloriqueando en el piso

- ¡A quien le importa las chicas! – grito... ¿preocupado? - ¡Mi....Mi...Mi Jeep! – oh genial el idiota se dio cuenta de la vez en la que Jasper y yo hicimos una pequeña ralladura a su Jeep

- con respecto a la ralladura, fue un accide... – se estaba excusado Jasper a lo que Emmet lo interrumpió

- ¡Desapareció! – dijo sin darle importancia a lo que Jasper estaba diciendo

- Pero... ¿cómo? – pregunte estúpidamente ganando que Emmet prácticamente me matara con la mirada

- si... desapareció... fui hacia mi Jeep para llevara las chicas a su casa... ¡pero no estaba! – termino lo ultimo gritando a todo pulmón – haci que las chicas se fueron en el auto de Tanya – Claro, me había olvidado que Tanya trajo su auto

- Emmet, ¿dónde lo haz dejado estacionado? – pregunto tranquilamente Jasper, ya que esta no era la primera vez que a Emmet le "robaban" su auto, ya que el muy idiota siempre se terminaba olvidando en donde lo dejaba estacionado

en frente de la casa- dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo – recuerdo perfectamente que esta tarde lo estacione allí y que luego escondí la llaves del Jeep en mi escondite secreto

- ¿las llaves donde están? – pregunte ya impaciente. Era imposible que hallan robado el Jeep de Emmet sin que alguien se halla dado cuenta

- ¡LAS LLAVES! – Exclamo mientras salía corriendo hacia la cocina, a lo que nosotros le seguimos - ¡¿las llaves?! ¡no están! ¿Dónde están? – pregunto como si estuviera desorientado (aun más de lo normal)

- Emmet estas seguro que la haz dejado en tu escondite "secreto" – pregunte irónicamente. ¡Por favor! Prácticamente la mayoría de Forks se sabia el "escondite secreto" de las llaves de Emmet

- ¿acaso creen que soy idiota?- pregunto enojado a lo que nosotros no respondimos ya que la respuesta era mas que obvia: Si, Emmet era un chico demasiado inteligente, pero cuando se quería comportar como un idiota (como en estos momentos), no había nadie que lo pudiera hacer reaccionar

- ¿Bella no sabrá en donde la habrás guardado tus malditas llaves?- pregunto esta vez Jasper, mientras miraba como Emmet tiraba todo a su paso en busca de sus llaves

- ¡Bella! ¡Eso es! – exclamo victorioso mientras salía de la cocina para correr escaleras arriba en donde supuse que seria la habitación de Bella – ¡BELLA! – se dejo escuchar nuevamente el grito desgarrador de Emmet

- ¡corre! – Le ordene a Jasper que me siguiera ya que dudo mucho que Emmet haya gritado por que si, tal vez le paso algo a Bella ¡diablos! ¿Cuántas habitaciones había en la casa de Emmet? - ¿qué ha pasado? – Pregunte una vez que encontré a Emmet con mirada psicópata - ¿Emmet? – lo llame mientras miraba por todos lados en la habitación para encontrarme con...NADA ¿donde estaba mi hermana y las chicas?

- ¡¿dónde demonios están nuestras hermanas?!- pregunto Jasper, formulando la misma pregunta que estaba pensando

- ¡las han secuestrado! – Chillo como una niñita Emmet mientras marcaba el *911 en su celular - ¡¿qué demonios haces?! – pregunto una vez que le arrebataba el celular de las manos y lo lanzaba sobre la cama de Bella

- se escaparon – afirme – y se han llevado tu Jeep

- escapado – mofo Emmet – Bella jamas haria eso ¿o no ? – la verdad, es que dudaba mucho que la idea halla sido de Bella , pero era normal que algún día haria algo haci ya que al tener unas junta como la de mi pequeña hermana y Rosse, bueno se podría decir que no presagia nada bueno

- Vamos a buscarlas – dijimos los tres a el unísono

**ok espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, jeje pobre Emmet como ha sufrido con su autito, bueno veremos que pasara en el próximo cap, cuando nuestros hermosos muchachos encuentren a las chicas, díganme: ¿les ha gustado? ¿la odiaron? ¡que!**

**bueno ante nada gracias a todos por sus revierws **

**besos: Bella-Ragaza**


	5. En busca de ¡Bella!

**Los personajes como saben por desgracia no son míos, solo son de la gran S.M. Solo la historia es mía **

* * *

**Leer la ultima nota: IMPORTANTE**

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

- ¡¿Dónde demonios podrían estar? – Gritaba exasperado Emmet

Ya hace mas de media hora que nos encontrábamos recorriendo las calles de Seattle y NADA... Ni rastro de nuestras hermanas

- Oigan, hemos recorrido todo – afirmo Jasper ganándose miradas de odio, tato de Emmet como de mí – Pero no hemos recorrido los clubes nocturnos

- Pero Jasper, Alice y Bella son menores de edad – acoto Emmet, mientras Jasper y yo solo nos mirábamos

- Recorramos los clubes nocturnos – dijimos al unísono luego de un largo momento de silencio. Sin duda yo sabia las _técnicas_ de Alice para lograr su objetivo al igual que Jasper, la de Rose. Pero ¿Bella que tenia que ver en todo esto?

**20 MINUTOS MAS TARDE...**

- Vamos Eddie, acelera –me molestaba como por quinta vez consecutiva Emmet- Si yo tuviera mi Jeep, no deberíamos de estar en este auto Gay - ¿Qué? ¿Auto Gay?

- Cállate idiota, si no quieres que te deje barado en medio de la calle – le amenace, ya cansado de sus quejas. ¡Dios! ya hasta parecía una niñita de 5 años, de lo fastidioso que se estaba poniendo – Y solo para aclarar... Este no es un auto Gay –Repuse, logrando que los idiotas que tengo como amigos rompieran a reír a carcajadas limpia

- Admítelo Eddie, tu auto es... El jeep – Grito lo ultimo, logrando dejarme sordo en el acto – ¡Para! – Me ordeno, mientras me señalaba el imponente Jeep, el cual se encontraba estacionado fuera del Cub; él cual si no me equivoco se llamaba _OASIS_

Una vez que logre estacionar mi Volvo, nos dirigimos hacia donde se encontraba el hombre de seguridad. El cual era igual de grande que Emmet

- Hey hombre – saludo un muy alegre Emmet al hombre de seguridad, mientras que Jasper solo rodaba los ojos

- Señores deben ir al final de la fila – ordeno con voz autoritaria el hombre

- Usted no entiende... Josh – dijo Emmet, luego que Tardo Mas de 5 minutos en leer la pequeña credencial del sujeto - Es un asunto de vida o muerte –dijo melodramáticamente a lo que tanto Jasper como yo asentimos sujeto – Este chico de aquí – me tomo por los hombros para acercarme hacia el guardia, quien me miraba confundido – Cree que es Gay... y bueno, nosotros queremos que vea las linduras que se pierde ¿Entiende? - ¡Que! ¡Sin duda lo matare!

- ¡Acaso eres idiota! – le grite espantado, mientras observaba por el rabillo del ojo, como el guardia me miraba entre sorprendido y burlón, de seguro debido a mi reacción – Claro que no soy Gay – grite, logrando que más personas me miraran de forma extraña – Te matare – le murmure, mientras tomaba el puente de mi nariz tratando de tranquilizarme

- Lo que el grandote quiso decir – Comenzo a explicar Jasper, tratando de aguantarse las ganas de reír – es que nuestras pequeñas hermanas se escaparon y sabemos que están aquí, por eso nos urge entrar – Miro al guardia quien solo nos miraba severamente

- Ya que – suspiro el hombre divertido- Entren. Los entiendo yo tengo dos hermanas menores – dijo mientras, se hacia a un lado para dejarnos pasar – Oye – me paro, antes de que lograra entrar haci el club - ¿Cuántos años tienes? – Pregunto desconfiado

-18 años – Le mentí naturalmente, tanto haci que hasta casi yo me lo creo

Si hombre –le dijo Emmet mientras palmeaba mi hombro – Tu le vez la cara de niño tarado, pero a pesar de todo tiene 18 viejos años – afirmo el muy idiota, ganándose un buen golpe en la cabeza de mi parte

- Adelante - Dijo entre risas el guardia, mientras entraba corriendo hacia el interior del club. ¡Genial1 hasta un desconocido se ríe a mi costa

Nota menta: Matar a Emmet

- ¡Oigan! – Nos grito Jasper, quien trataba que lo escuchemos pesar de la música – ¿Las vieron? – Pregunto con dificultad

- ¿Qué _viejas_? – Pregunto un muy confundido Emmet, que sin duda había escuchado mal la pregunta de Jasper

- No, no las eh visto aun – dije sin siquiera hacerle caso al comentario de Emmet – Separémonos y busquemos – les ordene, a lo que ellos asintieron antes de cada uno tomar un camino diferente

Ya hace mas de 20 minutos que me encontraba recorrido el Club, sin siquiera tener rastro alguno de las chicas. Estaba comenzando a pensar seriamente que Tal vez no se encontraban allí

- ¿Bella? – Pregunte extrañado al encontrarme con una castaña... hermosa ¿Esa era Bella? ¡Dios era Bella! - ¡Bella! ¡Bella! – comenze a gritar mientras me acercaba aun más a ella, quien se encontraba sentada en la barra ¡bebiendo con un muchacho!

- ¡¿Edward? – Exclamo sorprendida al verme. Sin duda estaba ebria - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto extrañada

- ¿Qué haces tu aquí? – Le pregunte furioso. Me hubiera esperado esto de cualquier persona... Pero de ¿Bella?. No

- Yo – se señalo a sí misma – Estoy aquí sentada bebiendo con mi amigo... _Games_

- James – Le corrigió el muchacho rubio de ojos celestes, mientras volvía a llenar la copa de Bella ¡Quería emborracharla!

- Ya no mas – afirme mientras la tomaba por los brazos y me disponía a sacarla de allí

- ¿Que?. Me quiero quedar Edward – se quejo – Las chicas están aquí – miro confundida para todos lados

- No puedes estar aquí Bella – suspire exasperado, mientras le explicaba como si fuera una niña de 2 años – Este lugar noes para ti... Eres una niña – le mentí, ya que como se encontraba vestida, no se parecía en nada a una niña

- No soy una niña idiota – me empujo para que la soltara, cosa que realmente hice. Aunque no fue por su fuerza ni nada por el estilo, fue mas por la sorpresa del _Idiota_ que me dirigió – Me quedare haz entendido – declaro mientras se dirigía nuevamente hacia la barra en donde se encontraba el maldito que había querido emborracharla

- Tu no te iras a ningún lado – dije mientras la comenzaba a arrastrar, ahora con mas fuerza hacia la salida.

- ¡Suéltame patán! ¡Estúpido! ¡Suéltame! – comenzo a gritar mientras me golpeaba o eso intentaba ya que yo no lo llamaría golpear

- Oye ella dijo que la suelte –escuche que alguien gritaba tras de mi

- Tu no te metas – le dije amenazadoramente al idiota ese que la quería emborrachar a lo que el solo me miro temeroso, para luego irse por donde vino

- Eres un bruto – se quejaba Bella, mientras intentaba soltarse de mi agarre – suéltame por favor- volvió a decir en apenas un susurro, que por suerte pude escuchar gracias a lo cerca que me encontraba de ella

- Bien – exclame ya cansado – te suelto contenta – pregunte una vez que ya la había liberado de mi agarre a lo que ella asintió – Bella estas bien? – le pregunte preocupado al ver como se tambaleo al dar unos cortos pasos – estas borracha – afirme, logrando que ella me mirara mal

- Solo estoy mareada – corrigió

- Es lo mismo – dije antes de cargarla como una bolsa de patatas sobre mi hombro haciendo que ella soltara un gritito de sorpresa

- Adiós Josh – saludo alegre Bella al guardia, quien al igual que todas las personas nos miraban extrañados –Es un lindo club – grita mientras aun sacudía su mano a modo de despedida ¡ Y luego decía que no estaba borracha!

- Quédate aquí – le predí, mientras la colocaba en el asiento delantero del _Volvo_ y prendía la calefacción ya que hacia un frío de los mil demonios y ella se encontraba sin abrigo alguno

- Esta bien – sonrío mientras, comenzaba a _jugar_ con la radio. Mientras yo bajaba rápidamente del _Volvo_ para llamara a Jasper

- _Hola_ - atendió en el tercer timbrazo, aquella aguda voz... ¡Alice!

- Alice – exclame contento al darme cuenta de que no le había pasado nada

- _No. El Coco_ – inquirió burlona – _Hola hermanito querido_ – gritaba, mientras se escuchaba la música de fondo

- ¿Dónde están?- pregunte preocupado. Ya tendría tiempo de sobra para regañarla

_Ocupados_ – dijo alargando demasiado la ultima "**O**" _- Vamos Jasper. Tu puedes_ – comenzo a gritar – _Eso es ¡Go Jasper! ¡Go Jasper! _– Seguía gritando. Diablos ¿En que demonios se habían metido?

- ¡Alice! – grite para llamar su atencion – Vengan ahora – le ordene

- _Ya no molestes Ed, ve tu con Bella que nosotros iremos en el Jeep de Emmet junto con los demá_s – dijo antes de colgar ¡acaso todos están locos! ¡Como se atreve a colgarme!

- ¿Esta todo bien? – Pregunto Bella, abriendo la puerta del auto, a lo que yo solo le sonreí – Por tu sonrisa, esta todo horrible – dijo antes de cerrar nuevamente la puerta ¿Cómo lo supo?

- Vamos a casa – dije una vez que me encontraba dentro del _Volvo_ – Bueno a tu casa – me corregí mientras Bella solo reía

- Estas enojado – afirmo Bella, ganándose una mirada de completa sorpresa por mi parte ¿Cómo podía ser tan perceptiva? ¡incluso era igual o peor que Jasper!

- Solo... Me cuesta creer que se hayan comportado así – admití aun mirando la carretera

- Aveces es divertido hacer este tipo de locuras – se encogió de hombros mientras reía

- Yo no le veo lo divertido - murmure enfurruñado

- Te ves como un niño – dijo luego de un rato - Si. Frunces el ceño y haces un adorable puchero – Aclaro al ver que no le entendía ni media. ¿Acaso dijo adorable puchero?

- ¿Conque adorable? – inquirí mientras enarcaba una de mis cejas haciendo que ella se sonrojara. Era tan divertido hacerla sonrojar

- Eh... buen... ¡reduce la velocidad! – Grito de golpe horrorizada - ¿Acaso planeas matarnos?

- Solo vamos a 130 Km – me defendí, mientras ella abría sus ojos de par en par – Esta bien – dije mientras reducía la velocidad a 110 km. – Vamos muy lento – me queje, luego de un rato de un tranquilo y profundo silencio

- Adonde Vamos – Pregunto haciéndole caso omiso a mi queja

- A una hermosa cafetería cerca de aquí - le informe - ¿Quiero café? – me excuse, aunque mas que nada era para que se le pase la borrachera que devia de tener en esos momentos

- No estoy borracha – dijo a la defensiva

- No digo que lo estés – respondí mientras estacionaba frente a la cafetería

- Si como no – bufo a lo que yo solo reí entre dientes antes de salir del auto –Algún café en especial - pregunte por cortesía

- Para que preguntas, si terminaras eligiendo el que gustes – dijo enojada

- Tienes razón – coincidí –Entonces un _café_ _Negro_, ideal para la borrachera – dije antes de cerrar la puerta del volvo y dirigirme hacia la cafetería. Aunque pude escuchar claramente el: _¡No estoy Borracha!_ Que grito Bella

Luego que ya me encontraba con _el café Negro sin azúcar_ para Bella y el café con leche para mi. Me dirigí hacia el Volvo, aunque me sorprendí demasiado al ver a Bella sentada en el capo del auto

- No me abollaras el capo – bromee, ganándome una mirada asesina de su parte – ¿Lo harás? – le pregunte mientras me sentaba junto a ella y la cubría con mi chaqueta ya que hacia demasiado frío

- Tal vez – respondió simplemente mientras trataba de arrebatarme MI café - Dame el café – me ordeno mientras aun intentaba arrebatarme Mi café de las mano

- Oye – me queje, luego de que me arrebato el café, a una velocidad increíblemente rápida como para ser ella – Devuélveme el café – le pedí mientras ella solo me sacaba la lengua y comenzaba a beber mi café

- Jamas – exclamo con una sonrisa victoriosa adornando su rostro

- Te vez hermosa – murmure lo suficiente mente alto como para que me escuchara, sin poder evitarlo. Causando que se sonrojara.

Aunque no le mentía, se veía hermosa... mas de lo normal, parecía que aquella blusa se ajustaba perfectamente en cada una de sus curvas al igual que el Jean, mientras que su cabello se mecía en sintonía con el viento, que parecía jugar con el

- Gracias – sonrío avergonzada – pero no te devolveré tu café – aseguro mientras bebía otro sorbo - ¡¿Qué? – pregunto al notar que había comenzado a reír

- Nada – dije simplemente mientras la seguía observando

- Ya dímelo –ordeno ahora enojada

- Es solo que tienes un bigote de crema – le señale la boca en donde al tomar café le había quedado un bigote echo con crema

Que vergüenza – exclamo mientras intentaba llevar su mano rápidamente haci su bigote para limpiarlo, cosa que evite al tomar sus manos entre las mías – Edward ¿Qué haces? – pregunto extrañada. Aunque ni yo sabia lo que hacia – Es muy vergonzos... – Pero no pudo decir mas ya que fue interrumpida por un beso. Fue un casto e inocente beso, pero fue algo... Unico y raro o mas bien reconfortante

- Solo...YO...quería limpiar los bigotes y quería mi café – dije antes de tomar el café que se encontraba entre sus manos – vamos – le dije antes de subirme nuevamente al _Volvo_

¡Diablos acabo de besar a la pequeña hermana de mi mejor amigo!

* * *

**Hola a todos espero que les haya gustado el ****Capitulo. Bueno antes que nada quería decirles que ando en busca de un BETA_READER. Haci que cualquier a que este interesado en el puesto, por favor comuniquencen con migo **

**Bueno espero sus REVIERWS a los 22 RR subo el próximo cap**

**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**


	6. Beso y Chantaje

**Los personajes no son míos son de la grandiosa S.M solo la historia es mía**

* * *

**EMMET POV**

¡Esto estaba Genial!. Muchas chicas lindas se me acercaban para bailar con migo. Si no fuera por que Secuestraron/Robaron mi precioso Jeep, la noche estaría muy divertida.

Además ¿No podían robarle el auto Gay de Edward? ¿Por qué mi Jeep?. Se que mi Jeep es hermoso al igual que su dueño, pero ¡¿Por qué?

- Oye preciosa baila con migo – Escuche que le decía un chico a una hermosa muchacha de curvas espectaculares – Tu sabes que me quieres yo lo se ¿Por qué te niegas? – Sin duda el idiota estaba borracho

- Aléjate de mi ahora – Es voz era la de... ¡Rosalie! ¿Ella era la chica de curvas espectaculares?. Digo siempre supe que era hermosa pero... ¡¿Qué demonios hago pensando en su hermosura, mientras ese idiota se quiere propasar con ella?

- Oye tu ¿Qué quieres con mi novia? – Le dije al idiota quien sostenía de la cintura a Rose

- Ella no es tu novia – balbuceo mientras se tambaleaba torpemente de un lado a otro

- ¿Y quien lo dice? – Lo tome por la solapa de su suéter mientras lo alejaba de una muy asustada Rose – Ahora aléjate – le ordene mientras lo soltaba y veía como salía corriendo

- Gracias, Gracias, Gracias – repetía una y otra vez mientras me abrazaba

- Tranquila pequeña – acaricie sus cabellos tratando de que parara de llorar ¡Diablos!. Si llegaba a ver a ese idiota de vuelta lo golpearía hasta que no supiera ni quien era - ¿Sabes donde están Bella y Alice?

- No. Ambas se separaron de mi. Juro que nunca quise que esto pasara, yo las estaba cuidando y... Las perdí, soy un fracaso de amiga

- Ya Rose, tu sabes que eso no es verdad, tampoco es como si fueras niñera – la reconforte mientras continuaba acariciando sus rubios cabellos

- No me mientas, se que soy una mala amiga – Vaya, jamas en todos los años que conozco a Rosalie, la eh visto tan... Indefensa – Dime la verdad

- Oh, esta bien, te mereces la sentencia de muerte por haber perdido a dos niñas de 17 años ¡¿Qué haz hecho Rosalie Hale?

- No seas melodramático – dijo riendo mientras me golpeaba jugetonamente ¡Vaya que era fuerte!

- Bien que te parece si buscamos a Alice y Bella

- Claro, pero deberíamos separarnos

- Mejor vayamos juntos – Ni loco me separaría de ella, para que otro estúpido se acercara a molestarla, aunque no lo culparía Rosalie se veía muy sexy con ese vestido que llevaba puesto

- ¿Haz venido solo?- Pregunto nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus manos

- Eddie y Jazzi me han acompañado – admití – Estas bien – le pregunte de lo pálida que se había puesto y vaya que eso era casi imposible ya que ella era pálida de por si

- Me matara- mascullo entre dientes – y luego me enterrara y me volverá a revivir, para volverme a matar y a enterrar - ¿Qué?. No entendí ni cinco de lo que dijo

- ¿Hablas de Jasper? – Me carcaje al ver que asentía temerosa. ¿Quién le teme a Jasper? – No te preocupes yo te cuidare del gran Jasper.

- No servirás de mucho cuando te mate para llegar a mi

- Nunca te han dicho que eres muy fatalista

- Soy realista – me corrigió – Vaya que linda canción

- Me permite señorita – dije mientras le tendía la mano para guiarla a la pista

- Claro – sonrío con una sonrisa que dejaría sin aliento a cualquiera

Luego de guiarla hacia la pista, me arrepentí inmediatamente al ver lo sexy que se veía Rosalie al bailar. Claro que eso no era un problema, el problema eran los idiotas que se la quedaban mirando o incluso intentaban acaparar toda su atencion para poder tocarla.

- Esto esta Genial – gritaba contenta mientras reía y bailaba

- Por supuesto y más cuando estoy acompañado de una hermosura como tu - ¿Qué? ¿Acaso soy idiota? ¡Es la hermana pequeña de mi amigo! ¡No puedo pensar siquiera de esa forma en ella! ¡Bueno era pequeña, por unos minutos ...No es pequeña no importa si sea por unos minutos o horas! – Bueno y... ¡Jasper!- grite asombrado al verlo tan... así

**JASPER POV**

Muy bien ya me estaba aburriendo de buscar a las chicas en este club, es decir había mas de 50 chicas amontonadas bailando ¿Cómo podría yo encontrar a solo tres de ellas o mejor dicho a las tres que me interesaba encontrar?

- ¡Jasper! ¡Jasper! ¡Jasper!- Escuche que gritaban mi nombre, aunque canturrear era la definición correcta

- ¿Alice que haces allí– Pregunte una vez que me acerque a ella, al verla prácticamente acosando al DJ del club

- Dah, Estoy con _Tito_ – Señalo a hombre barbudo, quien estaba muy concentrado mezclando la música como para escucharla

- Bájate ya de allí si no quieres que Edward te mate

- ¿El esta aquí?

- Si y no esta contento - asegure

- Dime cuando lo estuvo en este ultimo tiempo y me bajo

- Bueno... Pues – ¡diablos! me atrapo con esa

- Lo sabia – exclamo mientras se acercaba al tal _Tito_ y este le susurraba algo al oído para luego irse

-¿Alice que haces? – Pregunte consternado al ver que empezaba a ocupar el lugar que minutos antes ocupaba _Tito en la mesa de Mezclas_

- Soy la nueva DJ – chillo emocionada – Quería bailar, pero tambien quería ser la DJ – admitió triste ¿Acaso estaba borracha? – Jazz sube aquí con migo – y sin esperar mi respuesta, me arrastro haci la pequeña tarima

- Alice vamonos -

- Por favor, yo se que tu siempre quisiste ser DJ y yo bailarina ¡Hoy es el día de cumplir sueños! - Si. Sin duda estaba borracha

- Quien te dijo que siempre quise ser DJ

- Un pajarito

- Alice

- Jasper – suspire rendido, sin duda jamas le pude negar nada a Alice, ella era como mi hermanita pequeña

- Esta bien, pero solo una canción – dije antes de comenzar mezclar la música

Lo que jamas me imagine, fue que de un momento a otro todos comenzaran a gritar y a alentar mis mezclas ¿Acaso lo hacia tan bien?. Aunque debo admitir que era gracioso y frunstrante ver como Alice bailaba no muy decentemente en la tarima, mientras que los chicos intentaban acercársele ella los ignoraba

- Vamos Jasper. Tu puedes- Comenzo a canturrea la que supuse que la voz de Alice...¿supongo? - ¡Go Jasper! ¡Go Jasper! – Grito mientras todos la seguían en coro. ¡Vaya me sentía genial!

- Con ustedes presentándose el DJ...Jasper – Anuncio tito quien había llegado de no se donde mientras que Alice le decía mi nombre

- Eso estuvo Genial Jazz – chillo Alice antes de lanzarse sobre mi y besarme

- ¡Jasper!

- Puedo explicarlo Emmet – grite mientras me separaba lo mas rápido que podía de Alice

- Haz encontrado a Alice – dijo sin mas mientras sonreía al igual que mi hermana que se encontraba junto a el

- Heee... Bueno casi, ella esta borracha – admití

- Nop, no estoy borracha mira puedo hacer el _cuatro_ – dijo mientras se paraba sobre un pie e intentaba hacer el dichoso _cuatro,_ aunque claro que prácticamente se cayo antes de hacer nada

- Solo debemos buscar a Bella y a Edward – anuncio Rosalie quien sostenía a Alice para que no se cayera

- No . No es cierto ellos ya se fueron – medio grito, medio rió Alice- Ed me llamo y yo les dije que iríamos en el Jeep, toma – le lanzo las llaves del Jeep a Emmet quien casi parecía ponerse a llorar de la emoción

- Vamos con mi bebe – y dicho entrelazo su mano con la de ¡MI HERMANA! Y se fue hacia la salida junto con ella

- Jazz vamos o nos abandonaran – dijo antes de guiñare el ojos ¿Esa era la pequeña y dulce Alice?

- Claro – trate de sonreír, pero debo admitir que tengo miedo, mucho miedo

Una vez que nos subimos al Jeep de Emmet y que este se la pasara prácticamente 10 minutos diciéndole a un objeto inanimado cuanto lo amaba y que jamas lo dejaría nuevamente, se digno a comenzar a manejar

- Oye Jazzie –susurro Emmet mientras veía por el espejo retrovisor como las chicas dormían en el asiento trasero

- Que quieres – gruñí ante lo estúpido del apodo – Tienes suerte que Edward no haya visto como besabas a su hermanita – me miro con un destello de maldad

- Tu... Ella... Yo... Ella me beso – trate de explicarme aunque dudo mucho de que me haya entendido

- Pues, yo no vi que hayas puesto mucha resistencia – suspiro divertido – mira que aprovecharte de una pobre niña, la cual estaba borracha – Ahora que Emmet lo decía de esa forma, sonaba realmente mal

- Yo... Emmet, de verdad ella me beso -

- ¿Qué pensaría Eddie? – dijo mientras tocaba su barbilla con unos de sus dedos y se ponía a_ "pensar,", _cosa que dudo mucho que haga o haya echo en toda su existencia - Pero como el gran Emmet es bueno, te apoyara y no dirá nada ... con una condición - ¿Acaso estaba chantajeándome? – Debes prestarme cuando quiera tu Wii – Si, sin duda lo estaba haciendo

- Esta bien, pero yo no la bese – volví a insistir, a lo que el solo rodó los ojos

- Yo solo se que si yo fuera Edward y me enterara que tu besaste a mi hermanita, te mataría – admitió entre risas – aunque si fuera Edward tambien seria Gay

"_E inteligente"_ – añadí para mi adentros, aunque allá tenido muchas ganas de decírselo, necesitaba su silencio si no quería de Edward me dejara sin hijos por haber besado a su hermanita ¡Cosa que no hice!

Solo sabia tres cosas:

La primera: si Edward se enteraba me mataría.

La segunda: Cuando Alice se encuentre sobria, me golpearía, pensando que me aproveche de su _estado._

Y la tercera: Que jamas volvería a ver a Alice como mi pequeña hermanita.

* * *

**Hola a todos como saben, lo prometido es deuda y aquí les eh traído el capitulo, recién salidito del horno jejej **

**Gracias a todos por sus RR, a los 30 RR subo el próximo Capitulo**


	7. Interrogatorio

**Los personajes son de la única y gran S.M . Solo la historia es mía**

* * *

**Bella Pov**

- ¡Despierta! – Escuche que gritaban, para luego sentir como un pequeño cuerpo se lanzaba sobre mi , para dejarme sin aire

- ¡Alice! – chille adormilaba, mientras ella reía y se alejaba de mi - ¿Por qué nos despiertas? – Pregunte al ver a una Rose, que entraba por el humbral de mi habitación con cara de pocos amigos

- Fácil. Debemos prepararnos para el interrogatorio – susurro lo ultimo como si fuera el secreto mas importante del mundo. Mientras que Rose la miraba extrañada al igual que yo

- Déjame dormir – se quejo mi rubia amigan antes de acostarse en MI cama y taparse con MI colcha. Cosa que a Alice no le gusto mucho ya que se lanzo sobre Rose - Esta bien me rindo – exclamo una muy morada Rosalie, mientras que Alice solo sonreía victoriosa

- Bien, como todos saben anoche las tres nos escapamos – aclaro a lo que tanto Rose cono yo asentimos – bien, tambien saben que nuestros hermanos nos descubrieron. Por eso debemos tener una excusa y muy buena debo agregar

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunte aun dormida, cosa que no me ayudaba de mucho para entender... nada

- Ash. Bella, ellos querrán matarnos en vida, si no sabemos como defendernos – Vaya que era exagerada. Emmet no se enojaría por que me escape de noche, entre a un club nocturno, le robe su amado Jeep...¡Dios necesito una excusa urgente!

- ¿Por qué me miras así? – Le pregunto a Rose que la observaba con picardía y un poco de maldad tambien

- Nada solo recordaba lo que vi anoche

- ¿Que? – Claramente pude notar que Alice se hacia la desentendida, claro que su actuación era perfecta, pero sus ojos las delataban- ¡Oh esta bien!

- Lo sabia, sabia que no era verdad – chillo Rose

- Si. Pero...

- Me pueden decir que están hablando – Ordene ya harta de su _"Charla privada"_

- Alice ayer se beso con mi hermano –aclaro Rose, mientras Alice solo se ruborizaba tenuemente a la vez que se sentaba en mi cama junto Rose

- ¿Cómo paso? – Pregunte sorprendida ¿Acaso Emmet había besado a Rose? ¡Que demonios pasaba aquí!

- Bueno en realidad lo engañe para que me besara – Explico – fingí estar borracha y lo bese – dijo como si nada

- Pero... Woaw. Rose, tambien haz besado a Emmet-

- Nop. Además quiero que mi primer beso sea especial - confeso

- El mío fue magnifico – admitió Alice mientras bailoteaba por la habitación

- Ya veo – reí ante su entusiasmo

- ¿Y tu primer beso Bells? – Pregunto de repente Alice logrando que me atragantara con mi propia saliva

- ¿El mío? –Como le diría que mi primer beso, me fue con su hermano y debo admitir que fue un primer beso muy raro...

- No el de mi abuelita- bromeo Rose

- Bueno yo...

- ¡Oh por dios! ¡¿A quien haz besado?

- Yo no lo bese Alice, el me beso - aclare

- ¿Quién fue Bella?

- Nadie

- No seas haci Bells, dinos quien fue – se quejaba Rosalie, mientras miraba a Alice

- Ok, según párese no nos lo dirás – hablo Alice luego de que yo no les contestara- Haci que nosotras diremos nombres al azar y tu asentirás a manera de afirmación si lo es y negaras, si no lo es

- Yo empiezo – chillo Rose – Fue... Mike... Ok ya veo que no – dijo riendo al ver mi cara de desagrado, no es que Mike sea feo, pero era tan insoportable, aunque tambien podía ser agradable – Bueno sigamos con los nombres

_20 minutos mas tarde..._

- ¿Tayler? – ya hace mas de 20 minutos que Rose estaba diciendo nombres de chicos, mientras que Alice solo me observaba, lo cual me ponía demasiado nerviosa

- Fue Edward – grito de pronto Alice – ¡Oh fue el!

- No, no lo fue - mentí

- Eres pésima mintiendo Bella y tu cara esta mas roja que un tomate

- Gracias Rose – masculle entre dientes, mientras la mataba con la mirada a lo que ella solo se encogía de hombros

- Dime... ¿Cómo fue? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuando?

- Ya Alice - rogué

- Habla

- esta bien. Fue raro...anoche Edward me molestaba diciéndome que estaba borracha y yo le decía que no y bueno de un momento a otro el dijo algo haci como eres hermosa y me beso

- Les conté mientras ellas comenzaban a gritar

- Ya paren de... – Pero no pude terminar ya que un muy enojado Emmet entro a mi habitación

- Ustedes tres bajan ahora señoritas – nos ordeno serio. Sin duda aun estaba enojado por lo de su Jeep – Vamos – dicho esto comenzo a caminar escaleras abajo con nosotras sigiendole y sin una buena excusa planeada... ¡Genial, moriré!

Apenas nos encontrábamos en el piso inferior Emmet nos indico que nos sentáramos en el sofá de cuatro cuerpos, mientras que el al igual que Jasper y Edward se sentaban en tres sillas, las cuales se encontraban frente al sofá... Vaya que Alice no exageraba, los chicos se habían tomado de enserio lo del interrogatorio

- Estamos muy desilusionados de las tres – comenzo a hablar Jasper , quien no miraba a Alice ni por asomo, al igual que Edward a mi. Cosa que me hizo enfurecer de sobre manera ¡yo no fui el que lo beso a el!

- Nunca creí que se escaparan – esta vez hablo Edward – Saben que están en muy grabes problemas. Hemos decidido que su castigo será de 2 meses sin salir, eso o que nuestros padres se enteren y las castiguen por mucho mas

- Como se les ocurre secuestrar a mi querido Jeep ¿Qué les ha hecho el? – Bueno ese no era necesario explicar quien era, ya que sin duda a Emmet... bueno era Emmet – Bella jamas me lo pude imaginar de ti, pense que eras responsable y mira con que me encuentro...

- Ya cállate idiota – le grite – si ustedes y sus estúpidas novias no hubieran estado tan ocupados besándose, se habrían dado cuenta que nos habíamos escapado – observe como todos me miraban incrédulos, aunque poco me importo – Yo no vine aquí para que otra persona me diga la deshonra que soy, haci que cállate idiota

- Bella – escuche gritar a Emmet, mientras yo ya me encontraba corriendo escaleras arriba, mas precisamente a mi habitación.

**Rosalie Pov**

**- **Bella tiene razón, son los tres unos idiotas – los acuso Alice, mientras me hacia señas para que vaya tras Bella, al igual que Emmet quien ya se encontraba corriendo tras ella – Espera a que le diga a mamá y a papá, Edward

- ¿Qué les dirás? ¿Qué fui a buscarte a un club nocturno?- escuche que se defendió el aludido

Una vez que me encontré frente a la habitación de Emmet podía escuchar claramente las suplicas de este, para que ella le abriera, aunque no obtenía respuesta alguna

- Bella abre o derribo la puerta – insistió Emmet nuevamente, sin obtener respuesta alguna – Esta bien – dijo antes de tomar ventaja para... ¿Derribar la puerta? ¡¿Estaba loco?

- Emmet –exclame al ver que se había lanzado contra la puerta y rebotado, para caer al piso. Debía admitir que si, no estuviera tan preocupada por Bella me hubiera largado a reír allí mismo

- Eso dolió – admitió con cara de sufrimiento, supongo que por el dolor del golpe

- Se vio como si doliera

- No me quiere abrir – fulmino con la mirada a la puerta como si ella tuviera la culpa de todo

- Esta enojada – suspire – Deja que yo hable con ella - pedí

- No se...

- Bella – golpe la puerta de la aludida, sin esperar la respuesta de Emmet- Vamos cariño, soy yo Rose – volví a golpear a no obtener repuesta alguna – me puedes abrir... Bella Swan si no abres ahora me enojare - amenace

- Estoy duchándome – mintió a través de la puerta con voz raposa. Sin duda estaba llorando

- Bien, pues entonces sal de la ducha y ábreme o si no de verdad me enojare... y no quieres verme enojada ¿O si?- Pregunte para que , segundos después se escuchara el sonido de la cerradura de la puerta siendo abierta – Quédate aquí – le ordene a un muy confundido Emmet quien, quería entrar a la habitación de Bella

- Pero...

- Solo quédate aquí Emmet Swan – ordene bruscamente, mientras me adentraba a la habitación y cerraba la puerta tras de mi

- ¿Qué quieres Rose? – pregunto Bella quien se encontraba acostada en su cama con la colcha, la cual le tapaba hasta la cabeza. Haciéndola parecer una niña pequeña al esconderse de una tormenta.

- Es obvio no crees –rodé los ojos –vine a ver que le pasa a una de mis mejores amigas

- Nada – respondió automáticamente

- Oh, vamos Bells, sabez que no puedes mentirme

- Si, lo se. Eres pésima mintiendo – imito desastrosamente mi voz, ocasionando que una pequeña risilla histérica, escapara de sus labios

- Exacto. Eres pésima mintiendo y yo soy pésima, en la cocina, Alice, bueno ella es ella - bromee, aunque al parecer mi broma no le hizo gracia ya que no rió – Oye, merezco, almenos una risa compasiva ¿No crees?

- No. La verdad tu broma, fue un asco – admitió ella, sin destaparse del todo

- Oh, ya veraz – exclame ofendida, antes de lanzarme sobre ella y comenzar a hacerle cosquillas- te rindes – le pregunte a una muy morada Bella, quien se estaba prácticamente retorciendo de la risa

- Si. Ya vasta – logro decir con el poco aire que le quedaba

- Bien – asegure victoriosa, mientras me alejaba de ella – Ahora dime ¿qué te pasa?

- No es nada Rose. De verdad – Bien, sin duda estaba mintiendo, sus ojos la delataban

- Es por tu padre verdad – pregunte. Aunque ya sabia la respuesta. Bella, me había contado una parte de la historia, aquella vez que descubrí una foto en donde se encontraban Emmet y ella de pequeños, junto a sus padres. Claro que ella se quiso hacer la fuerte, diciéndole que no le importaba, pero se notaba que le afectaba mas de lo que ella quisiera

- Tal vez – dijo en apenas un susurro – pero no le digas a Emmet

- Tarde – murmure al darme cuenta de que no estabamos solas. Detrás de nosotras o mas precisamente n el marco de la ventana se encontraba un muy arrepentido Emmet. ¿Acaso se colgó por la ventana?

- Ayuda – susurro el, mientras luchaba por entrar del todo a la habitación de Bella. Aunque ninguna de las dos se movió para siquiera ayudarlo, dado a que ambas rompimos a reír sin vergüenza

Esto era muy divertido

* * *

**Hola a todos. Espero que este cap les guste. Siento la demora es solo que me han estado matando las profesoras... literalmente claro :D**

**Bueno subiré el próximo cap. a los 40 RR**


	8. Leonardo Dicaprio

**los personajes, son de la gran y talentosa S.M , Solo la historia es mia **

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

Ya hace mas de una semana de la fuga de nuestras pequeñas hermanas. Claro que nuestros padre no se enteraron de nada, ya que se podría decir que Alice se encargo de extorsionarnos perfectamente

- Hola Ed – saludo una muy alegre Bella mientras se sentaba junto a mi en la cafetería

- Hola extraña – le salude con una sonrisa. La verdad era que luego del beso, quise hablar con ella para aclarar todo. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer

_- Bella yo quería hablar del beso de anoche- le dije en una oportunidad en la cual nos encontrábamos solos _

_- ¿Beso? – pregunto desconcertada - ¿Qué beso Edward?_

_- El beso que...Mejor olvídalo – Dije luego de darme cuenta de que con lo borracha que había tenido, no recordaba nuestro beso. Ok se que soy un imbécil por aprovecharme de que no recordara nada, pero no quería perderla... como amiga claro esta_

- Oye estamos aquí – se quejo Alice logrando sacarme de mis recuerdos

- Ya los salude a ustedes – se excuso Bella – Sin embargo a Eddie no – diablos, tanta junta con su hermano, se le pego la costumbre de decir ese asqueroso sobrenombre

- Es Edward – gruñi a lo que ella se rió

- Edward deja de molestar a mi hermanita – me "regaño" Emmet – Ella no tiene la culpa de que tu seas Gay

- Que no soy Gay idiota

- Bueno ya Emmet deja de molestar a Edward. Edward cálmate – nos ordeno Rosalie

- Oigan, ¿Qué tienen planeado para hoy? – les pregunto Bella a loas chicas

- ¡Ir a un club! – dijeron al unísono Alice y Rose luego de mirarse

- Ni lo sueñen. Alice, tu no iras a ningún club – grito para mi sorpresa Jasper, para luego comenzar a regañar a mi hermanita

_Horas mas tarde..._

- Oye Emmet, deja de jugar a la _Wii_ un instante- le ordene – te hará mal

- Claro que no Eddie – Algún día lo golpeare, lo juro – Además. ¿Qué eres mi madre?¿Jazz tu crees que jugar mucho me hará mal?

- ¿Que?. He... No, Claro que no Emmet

Sin duda, algo raro pasaba. Jasper jamas le prestaría su consola de juegos a Emmet, sabiendo que este era una especie de adicto a la _Wii_

- Oye – exclamo enojado Emmet , al ver como Rose desconectaba la Wii de la TV y conectaba el DVD

- Ya cállate – le ordeno ya cansada, luego de que Emmet comenzara a lloriquear

- Sip Emmet .Veremos una película – anuncio Bella - ¿Cuál haz elegido Alice?

- ¡Titanic! –chillo una muy eufórica Alice. Yo por mi parte me quería matar, la ultima vez que mire Titanic junto a Alice, al termino de la película se paso mas de dos horas diciendo de cuan bueno era Jack y cuan idiota era yo. y debo agregar que la lista, en mi contra era muy larga

- Demonios Alice no podías...

- Cierra el pico Emmet – lo fulmino con la mirada mi pequeña hermanita

Sin duda la película era mas entretenida de lo que creí

- Es muy triste –murmuraba Bella tratando de contener sus lagrimas aunque su labio inferior temblaba constantemente

- Como... Pobre Jack – Alice. Bueno ella lloraba como Magdalena, mientras que Jasper la abrazaba. Juro que si no supiera que la quiera como a una hermanita, lo mataría

- Pásame un pañuelo Alice – Pidió Rosalie, que para mi sorpresa, luego de que mi hermana le entregara un pañuelo ella se lo entrego a Emmet, quien al igual que Alice se encontraba llorando..

- ¿Qué te párese gracioso Cullen? –Pregunto una muy molesta Bella, mientras me golpeaba el hombro fuertemente

- Tu hermano – le señale disimuladamente con la cabeza a un muy llorón Emmet

- Para tu información, Emmet si tiene sentimientos, no como otros – sin duda esa era una indirecta – Ya quisiera yo encontrar a alguien como Jack- suspiro soñadamente

- ¿Tu tambien?. Por favor, ni siquiera es guapo - ¿Qué era lo que le veían a ese chico?

- ¿Que no es guapo?. Edward, Es _Leonardo Dicaprio... ¡_¿Cómo puedes decir que no es guapo?

- Yo... Mira ese cabello – me queje mientras señalaba la pantalla- ¿Acaso no se peina?

- Edward, tu tampoco te peinas – Demonios, me agarro con esa

- Almenos lo intento, eso cuenta ¿No?

- No – contesto secamente- Además me moriría por un beso de alguien haci – sonrío burlonamente, como si me estuviera desafiando con la mirada a que le contestara

- Bueno pues el... Es Gay – eso es, soy todo un idiota. Sin duda Emmet me esta afectando demasiado

**EMMET POV**

- Ya tranquilo Emmet – me consolaba Rose

- Yo... El... Que tierno- Dios, esta película era demasiado triste

- Lo se bebe –beso mi mejilla – Sabez. Además de tierno, _Leonardo Dicaprio_, tambien es lindo. Como quisiera uno de sus besos y tal vez algo mas - ¡Que!. ¿Esa es la pequeña Rose?. Ok ¿Dónde están las cámaras ocultas?

- Bromeas ¿No? – pregunte desconcertado

- Claro que no Emm, mira sus músculos, sus ojos . su boca ¿A quien no le gustaría el?

- A mi – asegure mientras sorbava mi nariz. Esa maldita película me hizo llorar. ¡Demonios! , Eddie jamas me lo dejara olvidar- Tu eres hombre, es obvio que al ver a un muchacho mas guapo que tu lo odies, pero es haci Emmet, el es un ángel ciado del suelo

- ¿Acaso crees que el es mas guapo que yo? – pregunte incrédulo, mientras ella solo me dedicaba una hermosa y sexy sonrisita

- ¿Bromeas verdad? –Eso era un si o un no

- No

- Quieres que te mienta

- Mejor no digas nada – refunfuñe, mientras observaba a ese idiota que actuaba frente en esa triste película

- Ok. Te morirás con la duda – afirmo mientras seguía observando la pantalla de la TV. Por una extraña razón me molestaba de sobremanera que a Rosalie estribera, por haci decirse _enamorada_ de _Leonardo Dicaprio_. ¿Será por que la considero como mi hermanita?. Si es eso sin duda ¿Qué otra cosa seria sino?

- La película era hermosa – admitió Alice una vez que la dichosa película termino

- Claro – bufe – al igual que Leonardo Dicaprio – mire acusatoriamente a rosalie quien solo mi guiño un ojos... ¡Dios me gruñí un ojo!

- En especial _El_ estuvo hermoso – concordó Alice, quien al parecer no noto el sarcasmo en mi afirmación

- Por favor, yo soy mas guapo – afirme. Sin saber que realmente que decir. ¡No es justo!, no puedo competir con una estrella del cine

- En realidad El es mas guapo que tu

- Bella soy tu hermano, apóyame – me queje

- Soy mala mintiendo Emmet – se excuso, para luego sonrojarse, mientras Eddie y Jazz reían.

- Bueno ya, chicas acompáñenme a limpiar los vasos que usamos – ordeno/pidió Rose, mientras Bella y Alice la seguían sin rechistar

- Bien. Niños – se burlo Bella antes de irse - ¿Qué aprendimos hoy?

- ¡Odio a _Leonardo Dicaprio_! – dijimos los tres al unísono, para luego mirarnos y largarnos a reír

**ALICE POV**

Soy UNA genio, sin duda lo soy. Aunque nose necesita de mucho para lograr poner celosos a eso s chicos y a mi amado y adorado Jasper

- Lo logramos Al – chillo en apenas un susurro Rose, mientras colocaba los vasos en el fregadero – Emmet, estaba celoso... ¡Celoso! – seguía chillando, para luego observar como Bella, se acercaba a nosotras riendo a carcajadas limpias

- ¿Qué te pasa?- Le pregunte molesta, ya que hace mas de 10 minutos que se estaba riendo, logrando que mi curiosidad aumentara cada vez mas

- Los.. chicos – respiro, supongo que para tranquilizarse y para vivir... ¿Creo? – Les pregunte, que habían aprendido hoy, y los tres dijeron... ¡Odio a Leonardo Dicaprio! – imito horriblemente las voz de un chico – Fue tan gracios... – pero no pudo terminar de decir nada ya que Rose y yo rompimos a los gritos

- Eso es genial – asegure mientras escuchaba como los chicos gritaban un _"¿Qué ocurre?"_ desde la sala

- ¿A si?

- Bella, que boba eres – asegure, lo que causo que la muy maleducada, me sacara la lengua como una niñita y claro que yo tambien le saque la lengua -

- Bueno ya explícate – Ordeno una Bella ya enojada

- Bien, eso quiere decir que están celosos

- Y para quiero yo a un Edward celoso – pregunto mientras se sonrojaba notablemente. ¿Por qué debía ser tan cabezota y no admitir que moría por mi hermano?

- Bella , tu sabes que amas a mi hermano – sonreí satisfecha, al notar como su rostro se sonrojara aun mas

- Eso.. no – balbuceaba torpemente

- ¡Chicas que pasa! – grito mi Jasper, mientras se adentraba a la cocina , junto a Emmet y Edward

- Una cucaracha – grite lo primero que se me ocurrió

- ¿Cucaracha? pero si...Auch – se quejo Bella, luego de que le Rose, le propinara un pisotón indicándole que se callara y nos siguiera la corriente – Ahh, Cucaracha – admitió fingiendo temor

_Nota mental : Pagarle clases de actuación a Bella. Lo necesita con urgencia_

- ¡¿Dónde? ¡¿Dónde? – comenzo a gritar un muy alterado Emmet. ¿Qué le pasaba?

- Le tiene pánico a las cucharadas – me informo Bella, mientras veía como su hermano mayor se colocaba sobre la mesada para que la _"Cucaracha"_ no lo atrapara o lo que sea

- Segunda fase, del plan en marcha – le susurre a Rosalie, quien al igual que yo sonrío maliciosamente, aunque a mi diferencia ella observaba preocupada a Emmet, mientras que yo me divertía a lo mas lindo con su pavor a las cucarachas, sin duda esa información me serviría

* * *

Ok. Aqui les traigo el Cap de hoy, Espero que les guste. botoneenel pequeño botonsito Verde y dejensu REVIERW

**Besos: Bella-Ragaza **


	9. Divercion, Travesuras y ¡¿Cita!

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la gran y exitosa Stephenie Meyer. Solo la historia me pertenece**

* * *

**ROSALIE POV**

Nos encontrábamos en la habitación de Bella, ayudándola a decirle "Adiós" a esas horribles y aburridas paredes blancas y decirle "Hola" a unas hermosas paredes color lila

— Bien. Ya hemos cubierto todos y cada unos de los muebles... ¿Podemos comenzar a pintar? – Suplico Alice, luego de que Bella, nos escucho hablar, de manchar "Accidentalmente" manchar sus muebles feos y viejos con pintura, por la tanto nos hizo cubrir todos los muebles... Pero no dijo nada de su ropa fea

Bella, quien observaba minuciosamente la habitación, en busca de algún lugar, el cual debía ser "Protegido" de nosotras, asintió

— Solo procuren no ensuciar nada – Nos entrego las brochas

— No prometemos nada – Dije. Ella, me observo ceñuda. ¡Que amargada era!. Sin duda ella y Edward, eran tal para cual

_..." ¡Buenas tardes Forks!, habla su locutor Braian Fleck, para empezar con nuestra tarde de música, comenzaremos con algo movido,Y nuestro primer pedido es, para todas las gatitas de parte de un...admirador de bellezas"... _– se notaba que el locutor estaba conteniendo la risa, nosotras por nuestra parte comenzamos a reír como histericas

— ¿Gatitas?. Eso es ridículo... Oh, me encanta esa canción –Exclamo Alice, mientras comenzaba a menear sus caderas al ritmo de la canción de **Elvis Presley**. Tanto Bella como yo la observamos perplejas

— ¡Oh Vamos!. Es el Jailhouse Rock – Grito Bella, a todo pulmón el nombre de la canción, mientras utilizaba su brocha como micrófono. Fruncí el ceño

—Let's rock, everybody, let's rock.

Everybody in the whole cell block

was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock

Cante entre risas, mientras me unía a esa pequeña pista de baile, sobre la cama de Bella

— Baila señorita

—Claro Jazz – Le sonreí a mi hermano mientras me lanzaba sobre el y comenzábamos a bailar al igual que Edward y Alice como Emmet y Bella. Luego de unos segundos cambiamos de pareja

_... " Y ese fue The Jailhouse Rock de Elvis Presley"..._

Indico el locutor al termino de la canción

— Eso... Hay que volverlo a repetir – Chillo una muy emocionada Bella, que al igual que todos se encontraba recostada sobre el suelo

— Oh, estamos muy viejos o hemos bailado como nunca en la vida

— Lo dirás por ti Jazz – Sonrío mi hermoso Osito, dejando ver sus hermoso y masculinos hoyuelos... ¿Ya dije que es hermoso?

— Tengo tu misma Edad - Aseguro mi hermano – Por cierto, lindos movimientos de caderas Bella – La aludida se sonrojo hasta mas no poder

— Ya cállate – Le lanzo un cojín el cual, fue a parar al lado contrario en donde Jasper se encontraba. Alice quien escucho el tonto comentario de mi hermano, lo miraba con furia destilando por cada poro de su ser

— Fallaste – Se burlo. Bella como la chica madura que es, le saco la lengua, ocasionando que mi hermano riera, al igual que yo

**JASPER POV**

Moriré... Moriré, sin aun haber tenido hijos, haberme recibido, haber chocado un auto... ¡Sin nada!

Que cruel que es la vida

— Emmet. Abre la maldita puerta – Grite ya desesperado – Abre. Me muero y no estoy bromeando – Pude escuchar perfectamente las risas de mis dos supuestos mejores amigos

— Haci aprenderás a cerrar la bocota – Dios, era mi idea o las paredes de este armario, cada vez se hacían mas pequeñas

— Me vengare - Fue lo ultimo que susurre antes de perderme en la inconsciencia

**BELLA POV**

Luego de nuestro divertido Baile, nosotras aun seguíamos pintando mi habitación, mientras que los chicos se excusaron, por que según ellos debían hacer, "Cosa de hombres". O eso fue lo que dijo Emmet

— Oigan. ¿Acaso escuchan algo? – Les pregunte

— Bella ya estas loca. Mucho tiempo con Emmet, te ha afectado

— ¡Oye! – Exclamamos rosalie y yo al unísono

— Mi Emmet, no es ningún loco – Lo defendió como siempre Rose

— Si lo es

— No

— Si – Rodé los ojos, esta pelea ya me la conocía de memoria

— ¡Ya callensen! – Grite - ¿Acaso no escuchan algo?

— No – dijeron ambas

— Exacto. Hay mucho silencio – Dije lo obvio - ¿Cuándo los chicos están en silencio?

— Es tu imaginación – Aseguro Alice

— Da igual – Me encogí de hombros – Iré a ver que se traen entre manos. Esperen aquí – Dicho esto, seguí mi rumbo hacia la sala principal, en donde se encontraban sentados unos muy inocentes Emmet y Edward... ¡Ellos no eran inocentes!

— Hola pequeña

— Edward – Dije a modo de saludo - ¿Qué hacían? – Pregunte como quien no quiere la cosa. Ambos se miraron cómplices

— Bells. A que no sabes lo que dijeron en _Animal Planet_...

— ¡Lo sabia! – Chille como una niñita, mientras los señalaba a ambos con el dedo acusador – ¡¿Qué hicieron?

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que hicimos algo? –Pregunto Edward con cara de Pocker

— Oh, no lo sé, tal vez, fue que, el cielo es azul, las rosas rojas... Emmet hablo de un programa educativo y... – Pero no pude decir nada mas, por que un fuerte golpe se escucho resonar desde... ¿El armario?

— Vaya. Hay ratas – Murmuro Emmet – Debo llamar al fumigador – Sonrío mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta principal

— Emmet Swan ¿A dónde crees que vas?

— ¿A llamar al fumigador?

—Siéntate – Ordene – Y tu quédate en donde estas – Esta vez le ordene a Edward, quien sigilosamente comenzo a caminar hacia la puerta

Observe como ambos se dirigían hacia el sofá con pasos temerosos

— ¡Jasper! – Chille al ver como al abrir la puerta del armario su cuerpo caía de bruces al suelo – Jasper. Despierta – Comenze a zarandearlo a la vez que recostaba su cabeza entre mis piernas

— ¡Lo matamos!. Lo hermoso matado. Soy muy joven y guapo para ir a la cárcel –Exclamo con horror Emmet – Dios, Edward, no sabez la suerte que tienes de no ser guapo

— Cállate Emmet – Chille, mientras confirmaba que Jasper aun continuaba respirando – Busquen alcohol... ¡Ahora!

— Bells, ya te haz tardado... ¿Qué demonios sucedió aquí? – Grito Rosalie, mientras observaba con furia a los muchachos

.

.

— Al fin, haz despertado – Dije sonriente

— ¿Acaso estoy en el cielo? - Pregunto con un a mueca boba, sin duda el estar encerrado le causo algún tipo de trauma en el cerebro – Eres hermosa – Sin proponérmelo y como siempre me sonroje

— Te haz golpeado fuerte Jasper – Susurre avergonzada - ¿Te encuentras bien? – Sonreí preocupada

— Claro. Gracias Bells – Me devolvió el gesto – Dime. Que opinas, si como gesto de agradecimiento, tu y yo tenemos una cita. ¿Aceptas?

Pude escuchar claramente unos gruñidos tras de mi

¡¿Acaso el golpe lo hizo estúpido?

— Veraz Jasper yo... – estaba buscando la mejor manera de decirle NO – Yo...

— Claro que acepta – Aseguro con voz solemne Alice... ¡¿Alice?

¡En que me he metido!

* * *

**Hola gente ****linda, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy. Bueno como siempre dejen sus RR.**

**A los 62 RR subiré el próximo Cap**

**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**


	10. El Plan

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es. ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Por que haz creado a hombre/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistibles! ¡Yo quiero u****no tambien! **

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

Ridículo. Esa era la palabra exacta para describir, el como me sentía en estos momentos. Me encontraba completamente vestido de negro – siendo aun de día - a petición de Emmet, escondido tras una enorme camioneta, observando a Jasper el idiota amigo traidor junto con Bella, mi mejor y querida amiga, tomar un helado

— Eddie. El objetivo esta a las doce en punto — escuche la inconfundible voz de Emmet, por el intercomunicador, que me había entregado minutos atrás

— Emmet. Me encuentro a menos de cinco pasos de ti — rodé los ojos

— Solo déjame soñar ¿Quieres?

— ¿Acaso hemos venido a jugar?. No

— Oye. Sé a que hemos venido, por sino, lo sabez, la que se encuentra dentro con uno de mi mejores amigos, es Bella... Mi hermana menor

— Bien. Pues vigila y déjate de payasadas — le ordene al ver las dos líneas negras, que tenia pintada debajo de sus ojos con... ¿lodo?

—Vaya que te encuentras nervioso — escuche que decían a mis espaldas — hasta parece que te gusta Bella — Emmet, quien se encartaba preso del pánico soltó un chillido, para nada masculino

— Pitufo ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto al ver a Rosalie y a Alice, completamente vestidas de negro

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? — se salió por la tangente, mientras colocaba sus brazos en jarras, dejando ver su ropa... ¡Que demonios hace así vestida!

— Alice. Colócate ahora mi chamarra — le ordene a la vez que le tendía la calurosa prenda

— Pero...

— Fue una orden — observe atento, como se colocaba a regañadientes mi abrigo — Rosalie. Por favor, Podrías cubrirte — le pedía, la que prácticamente era como mi segunda hermana

— Que gruñón eres Edward. Si lo tienes muéstralo — mi mandíbula de desencajo... ¿Esa era la pequeña y dulce Rosalie Hale?

— Ambos se encuentran contentos — Pregunto Alice, luego de que tanto Emmet como yo, hubiéramos prácticamente perseguido a Rosalie, por todo el estacionamiento para que se colocase la chamarra de Emmet

— ¡Por supuesto que estoy contento! ¡Era prácticamente como una segunda piel Rosalie Hale!

— No me grites Emmet Swan. Que bien, que observabas con atencion esta segunda piel

— Claro que no

— Admítelo. Lo hacías

Sin duda esta era la situación más extraña que e vivido en todos mis cortos años.

Rosalie acusando a Emmet, que la observaba... cosa que aunque me cueste admitirlo lo hacia y con ningún disimulo

Alice. Observando la escena sentada como indio sobre el suelo.

Yo... Pues yo era un mar de sentimientos. No podía evitar observar cada cinco segundos, mirara hacia la heladería, en donde se podía vislumbrara perfectamente a Bella y Jasper... ¡Cómo se atrevía siquiera a invitarla a salir! ¡Ella era... ¿una niña? ¡Además, él, aun tenia novia!

— ¡Dejen de discutir! – el grito de Alice, causo que en efecto Emmet y Rosalie dejaran de discutir — Deben de estar unidos. Ambos han de estar aquí por un mismo objetivo...

— Golpear a Jasper — la interrumpió Emmet, con una sonrisa maliciosa, como respuesta de mi pequeña pero ruda hermanita, recibió un fuerte golpe en el brazo

— Claro que no. Nadie golpeara a mi Jazz — Dijo... Un momento ¿Acaso dijo MI Jazz? — Que me miran. Saben que Jasper, es como un hermano para mí — se apresuro a decir, ante las miradas atónitas de todos

— Tu querido hermano del alma o como quieras llamarlo, esta allí adentro — señalo la heladería — con mi dulce y pequeña hermana menor

— Bella es lo suficientemente grande, como para decidir con quien tiene o no una cita

— Rose. Emmet tiene razón

— ¿La tiene? — Pregunto una muy sorprendida Rosalie

— ¿La tengo? — Sin duda alguna. Emmet, era el, más sorprendido

— Si la tienes —se volteo a observarme — Edward. Necesito tu ayuda

— ¿Qué planeas? —Pregunte desconfiado, ante su sonrisa, la cual no presagiaba nada bueno... Pues yo tenia experiencia y demasiados malos recuerdos de esa pequeña pero escalofriante sonrisa, que siempre utiliza, para llevar a cabo un plan malvado o una venganza

— Nada. Solo un pequeño, pero efectivo plan, para que esa cita termine

— ¿Por qué tanta urgencia por que la cita termine? — enarque una de mis cejas. Ella, me observo nerviosa ¿Por qué se encontraba nerviosa?

— ¿Por qué tu, te encuentras aquí?

— Yo... Por... Por que Emmet es mi amigo y Bella, me importa mucho... como mejor amiga. Claro esta — me corregí ante su mirada

— Bien. Pues yo estoy aquí, por que Bella, no puede estar con Jasper

— El Pitufo, tiene razón — aseguro Emmet, quien minutos atrás no prestaba atencion a nuestra pequeña charla, por estar demasiado ocupado, peleando con Rosalie

— Que no me digas Pitufo... Tronco, con patas

— ¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué soy igual de duro que un tronco? — bufe ¿Acaso pelearían toda la tarde?

— Lo que insinúo es que eres igual de hueco que un tronco — le saco la lengua,... jamas había visto a Alice tan enojada

— Oigan. Dejen de pelear — separe a Emmet, de mi pequeña hermanita, quien parecía quererle arrancarle los ojos. Alice, era demasiado sensible con el tema de su altura — Emmet, discúlpate con Alice

— Lo siento Alice. De verdad, no quise decirte enana, aunque realmente lo seas

— Yo tambien lo siento Emmet. No quise decirte, Tronco con patas ni estúpido narcisista

— Jamas me haz dicho, estúpido narcisista

— Pero lo pense — trate de sofocar mi risa, pero falle cruelmente en el intento, ganándome una mirada furibunda de parte de Emmet

— Ya dejen de molestar a Emmet — exclamo una muy enojada Rosalie

— Tienes razón, querida amiga. Debemos detener esa cita

— No podemos — comente lo obvio— Si, llegamos a hacer algo, tanto Bella como Jasper, nos matarían — de Jasper lo dudaba mucho, pero Bella... ella era otro tema, ya mas de una vez, me a demostrado tener un carácter de temer

— No, nos harán nada

— Como te encuentras tan segura Pituf... Alice — se corrigió Emmet

— Pues fácil. Por que todos — nos señalo con su pequeña mano a los cuatro, incluyéndose — llevaremos a cabo el plan: "Separación"

— ¿Plan separación? — repetimos Emmet y yo al unísono, sin entender nada de lo que Alice decía, ¿Separación de que?

— Sí. Edward tu debes...

BELLA POV

— Bella, Solo es una heladería. No es como si te obligara, a escapar de tu casa para, entrar a un Bar, en el cual no permiten entrar a menores — rodé los ojos ante su broma implícita

— Claro. Ni mucho menos, para que luego aparezca Emmet, a sacarme a las rastras del bar ¿No?

— ¿A que clase de loco se le ocurriría eso? — exclamo con dramatismo, para luego comenzar a reír — ¿Qué haces? — Pregunto al ver que comenzaba a adentrarme a la heladería

— Pues, por si no lo sabes señor. Yo- Me- Rió- De- Todos. Quiero un helado— y dicho esto entre hacia el local, seguida por Jasper, quien al igual que yo eligió un helado para luego sentarse junto a mi en una mesa con vista hacia la calle

— Nunca te han dicho que, tu carácter es simplemente maravilloso e inusual

— Creo que lo escuchado por allí — murmure, recordando que Edward fue el que me dijo, exactamente lo mismo

— Tal vez sepa con exactitud quien te lo ha dicho antes que yo

— ¿Qué planeas?

— No entiendo...

— Por que me haz invitado a esta pequeña reunión...

— Cita — me corrigió.

— Me dirás por que lo haz echo— inquirí, él solo asintió, mientras con un disimulado gesto de su mano, me señalo hacia la vereda de enfrente, en donde se encontraba una gran camioneta encendiendo, su motor y comenzando con su marcha

— Interesante ¿no crees? — comenze a reír como histérica, al darme cuenta que, luego que la camioneta, desapareciera, dejo ver perfectamente a cuatro silueta, demasiado conocidas, las cuales se encontraban vestidas "De incógnito", para no ser descubiertas— sabia que harían esto

— Vaya. Eres un genio — observe como Rosalie, quien había sido la primera en descubrir que la camioneta, ya no se encontraba mas para cubrirlos, comenzo a correr tras unos arbustos, llenados a rastras a Emmet y Edward, con Alice, estando adelantada unos cuantos pasos de ellos

— Lo sé. La verdad es que me sorprende que Edward se haya dejado influenciar por la idea de Emmet. Sin duda, no esperaba encontrarlo a él tambien aquí — negó la cabeza divertido— Dime. ¿Qué opinas de nuestra, falsa cita?

— Me encuentro divertida y sobre todo aliviada

— ¿Aliviada?

— Claro. Creí que tu... bueno... creí que tu querías tener una verdadera cita

— Ni que fuera el mounstro del lago Ness. Según las mujeres, soy guapo — murmuro confundido

— Lo eres — acepte — Pero no eres para nada mi tipo Jasper. Tu necesitas a una chica, dulce, comprensiva, alegre, imperativa... tu necesitas a alguien que te complemente...

— Eso se oye sorprendente y créeme que estoy más que dispuesto a encontrar a esa chica, pero al parecer, aun no quiere presentarse ante mí o tal vez, no existe — entre cerré los ojos enojada. ¡Acaso debía escribirle en la frente el nombre de Alice, para que se diera cuanta que estaba nombrando todas sus cualidades!

— ¡Hombre debías ser! — exclame, él solo me observaba divertido — Jasper, debes ver mejor a las personas, no busques mas allá de lo que ya tienes, tal vez, si observaras bien, te darías cuenta que _ella_, esta por allí, mas cerca de lo que crees — Sino captaba el Gran mensaje subliminal, detrás de mis palabras significaba que era un idiota con "I" mayúscula

— Creo que no entendí nada — Sip, sin duda, mi amiga se enamoro de un idiota

— Olvídalo — dije

Al poco tiempo que notamos que los chicos ya se habían ido hacia quien sabe donde, decidimos terminar con nuestra falsa "cita"

— ¡Que demonios! — exclamo Jasper al ver que dos encapuchados se dirigían hacia nosotros...

¡Moriré!... ¡Soy muy joven para morir!

* * *

**Hola gente querida. Aquí les traigo este Cap. Espero que les haya gustado mucho... ¿Qué opinan? ¿Quiénes creen que sean los encapuchados?**

**Bueno a los 82 reviews**

**Besos: Bella- Ragaza**


	11. Secuestro Y Encuentros

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque haz creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo tambien quiero uno!... A ti tambien te odio Bella Swan **

* * *

**BELLA POB**

— ¡Que demonios! — exclamo Jasper, al ver que dos encapuchados se dirigían hacia nosotros...

¡Moriré!... ¡Soy muy joven para morir!

Fue el primer pensamiento que cruzo por mi mente

_**— **_Bella quedate trás de mí — pidio Jasper, quien ya se encontraba en posición defenciba, colocandose delante de mí

Los encapuchados, quienes por una extraña razon me parecian demaciados conocidos,comenzaron a hacercarse lentamente hacia nosotros, no sin antes intercambiar una mirada entre ellos. El primer encapuchado, se lanzo hacia Jasper, quien lo esquivo rapidamente.

Yo por mi parte me encontraba enfrentada al pequeño encapuchado restante, quien intentaba atraparme entre sus pequeñas manos, cosa que no lograba... Por alguna extraña razón, mi persecutor encapuchado, se canso de persegirme, por lo cual intercambio su lugar con el otro encampuchado, para ahora comenzar a persegir a Jasper, quien al parecer tenia demaciada dificultad para librarse del pequeño encapuchado

— ¡Alejate! — Le ordene estupídamente, a mi nuevo encapuchado, el cual, parecia un armario de lo grande que era. Repito, por alguna razón estos encapuchados me parecian realmente conocidos

El_ "Armario"_ se lanzo sobre mí, por lo cúal no dude ni un segundo en lanzarle un puñetazo directo a la nariz. Su grito de dolor no se hizo esperar,pero de una manera rapida se recupero, para volver a lanzarse sobre mí, esta vez cumpliendo con su objetvo y inmovilizandome, a la vez que cubria mi boca con su mano, para poder evitar que gritara...Lo ultimo que pude observar fue a Jasper observandome preocupado a la vez que intentaba desaserse de su agresor quíen, no le permitia escapatoria, Luego de eso, caí en la inconciencia.

Solo sabia una cosa, en cuanto tubiera oportunidad escaparia, no sin antes hacerle mucho, mucho daño a los secustradores

**EDWARD POV**

Aun seguia pensando que este plan era demaciado estúpido y claro que era un delito nacional e internacional, privar a alguien de su liberta, aun asi fuera de "mentiritas" como habia dicho Alice.

Me encontraba recostado sobre el capo de mi _Volvo_, esperando que Emmet llegara con el primer secuestrado (Jasper). Rosalie, quíen se encontraba en su BMW M3a a dos cudras de distancia de mi, era la que esperaba a Aice, llegara con _su_ secuestrada (Bella)

A lo lejos pude obserbar la enorme silueta de Emmet, trayendo con sigo a cuestas a _su victima_ como habia decidido llamarle él

— ¡Abre la puerta! — grito a pocos metros de mi auto, por lo cual obedeci sin rechistar, ya que se notaba realmente nervioso

— ¡¿Que demonios te sucedio en la nariz? — exclame al obserbar con detenimiento su roja e inchada nariz, luego que termino de colocar el cuerpo ahora dormido de Jasper, en el asiento trasero del auto — ¿Jasper te golpeo? — inquiri a lo que él, solo rió estruendosamente haciendo muecas de dolor, debido al esfuerzo

— Jasper no podria ni golpear a una mosca — aseguro

—¿Entonces?

— Bella fue la que me golpeo — farfullo bajo su alito, lo suficientemente bajo, esperando a que no le lograra eschuchar, cosa que no sucedio ya que entendi cada una de sus palabras, lo cual causo que esta vez, fuera yo el que comenzara a reír — Si. si, rié, no lo harias si fuera a tí a quien hubiera golpeado

— ¿Bella? _¿"Tu pequeña hermana menor"? — _repetí sus palabras con burla

— Ya callate y dime si me a quebrado las napias — ordeno, yo nege inmediatamente a lo que él suspiro aliviado

— No lo a echo, pero podria asegurar que estuvo a punto de hacerlo

— Bueno ya basta de charlas y mas acción. Tú lleva a Bella al lugar acordado, yo ire a ayudar a Alice con Jasper. ¡¿Puedes creer que Alice, sabe defenderse?

— Espera...¿Bella? ¿Acaso el cuerpo que tu traías no era Jasper? — pregunte desorientado, a la vez que me acercaba hacia el cuarpo que parecia a simple vista estar sin vida, para confirmar que si. Era Bella Swan — Ve ahora mismo a ayudar a Alice. Él idiota de Jasper puede lastimarla

Comente con preocupació solo hizo un saludo militar, para luego desaparecer corriendo por donde habia é los ojo antes de subir a mi coche y comenzar a amnejar hacia el lugar acordado, en donde Alice me habia amenado a muerte, si no obedecia sus ordenes

Bella habia comenzado a despertarse, poco tiempo despues que llegamos al lugar indicado. Abri la puerta trasera y me acerque hacia Bella, de seguro estaria muy asustada cuando se despertase... aun no entiendo como Emmet, logro consegir el gas adormecedor

— Bella... ¿Te encuentras bien? — comce a mover ligeramente su hombro al no obtener respuesta alguna — Bella, despiert... — no pude continuar, debido aque Bella me habia obedecido, pero no como yo pretendia, ya que lo unico que hizo fue pegarme un fuete puñetazo, logrando que callera del asiento trasero del auto hacia afuera del mismo, en el suelo de trasero, debido a que la puerta aún seguia abierta

— ¡Como ye atreves a tocarme, maldito secutra...¿Edward? — dijo confundida al verme tendido en el piso

— ¡Hey Bella! — salude a la vez quemasajeaba mi mandibula, en donde ella me habia golpeado — Tienes un buen derechazo ¿Sabez?. Podrias ser una boxeadora profecional — brome

— ¿Cómo?...¿Tú?...¡estoy segura que fuí secuestrada!

— Con respecto a _eso,_puedo explicarlo... yo, veraz... nosotros esbamos... y ella queria...bueno tú, la conoces... — balbuseaba cualquier estúpidez, tratando de levantarme del suelo, aun mareado debido a la fuerza del golpe de Bella

— Edward — Dijo captando mi atención en un santiamén

— ¿Si? — obserbe confundido su mano, la cual estaba tendida hacia mí. Ella solo rodo los ojos, para luego tomar mmi mano entre las suyas y ayudarme a levantarme— Gracias — Bella solo sonrio, para luego soltar mi mano... por una extraña razón me senti...¿vacio?¿Etraño?. No lo podria eplicar con exatitud

— De nada. Ahora...¿Podrias explicarme como llegue hasta aquí? — asentí

— Bien — dije, tratando de organizar mis pensamiento, los cuales eran de por si ya un desorden total de ideas, desacuerdos, iluciones, Etc. — Veraz, Alice tuvo...

— ¡Sabía que ella tenia algo que ver en todo esto! — me interrumpio — Ella era el encapuchacdo pequeño — afirmo, yo solo gesticule un_ "Sí"_, sin sonido alguno — Entonces el encapuchado ropero al que golpee, fue Emmet

— No sé, a que te refieres a que te refieres con lo de "_encapuchado ropero_". Pero si, el que te secuestro a tí fue Emmet

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó aun más confundida que antes, sentandose sobre el capo de mi auto... Eso me hubiera molestado de sobremanera, si cualquier otro lo hubiera echo, pero Bella... Pues creo que no memolestaba por el eho que es mi m ejor amiga y ademas se lo debia, no tenia ningun derecho de secuestrarla y mucho menos cuendo ella, estaba en su cita con Jasper... Aunque este fuera, un estupido que no se mereciera estar con ella

— En realidad... — no sabia que contestarle. a decir verdad... ¿Por qué deje que Alice me influenciara en su plan? — Es algo difícil de explicar — suspiro, para luego asentir

— Esta bien confio en tí... Pero tambien sé, que algún día me lo diras

— Tal vez — giñe el ojo jugetonamente, mientras me sentaba junto a ella en el capo. Espere que ella se riera ante mi broma, pero lo unico que consegi fue una mueca — Bells, era...

— Tu mejilla — me interrumpio a la vez que delicadamente tocaba mi mejilla izquierda, en donde habia recibido su golpe

— ¡Auch! ¡Auch! — exclame melodramatica mente. Ella inmediatamente alejo su mano de mí — Era broma Bells — reí a lo que ella solo fruncio el ceño, a la vez que me sacaba la lengua como una niñita

— No es gracioso Edward — negue divertido — Se esta inflamando ¿Tienes algo frío?

—Creo que Alice o Emmet, no lo recuerdo, aunque segurmente fue Emmet el que la compro, tú sabez como es tu hermano en...

— ¡Edward! — gruño divertida — ¿Tienes o no algo frío?

— Sí. Una botella de agua mineral, en el asiento del copiloto

Sin decir más, con un pequeño y torpe salto, bajo del capo y se dirigio en buca del agua mineral. De manera rápida volvio a subirse hacia el capo con la pequeña botella

— ¿Para que es eso? — pregunte, ella solo rodó los ojos, para luego colocar la casi fría botella de agua sobre mi mejilla izquierda

— Al menos, no se inflamara tanto — explico aún sosteniendo la botella sobre mi rostro, de tal manera que me permitia mirarla directo a los ojos

— Gracias — sonrei. Sin duda no podria desear mejor compania como la que tenia en estos momentos

— ¿Por qué agradeces?. recuerdas que yo fui la que te golpeo

— Lo recuerdo a la perfección, pero si Emmet me hubiera golpeado, simplemente se hubiera reído y comenzado a ver TV

— Tipíco de Emmet — se encogio de hombros, comenzando a mirar el paisaje — Por ciero Edward ¿Dónde nos encontramos?

— En la Push...La playa de la reserva Quilihue. ¿Hermosa no crees?

— Por supuesto que sí. Es tan pacifica — aseguro — Y... ¿Dónde se encuentran los demás?¿ No deberían de estar aquí?

— Sí. deberian de estarlo, tal vez las cosas se complicaron con Jasper

— Tal vez. Aunque se complicaran más, cuando se entere que lo del secuestro, fue obra de ustedes — ambos reímos sin poder contenernos

— ¡Alejate de mi hermana pervertido! — se escucho el inconfundible grito de Emmet, quien se encontraba sentado o mejor dicho parado sobre el asiento del copiloto del BMW. Bella rapidamente me entrego la botella a la vez que se bajaba rapidamente del capo, enredandose con sus pies y callendo, para su suerte pude sostenerla antes de que se golpeara con nada

— ¡Vaya que se han divertido! — exclamo Rosalie, estacionando junto a mi _Volvo. _Bella fue directamente hacia donde se encoontraba Jasper, quien miraba furiosamente a todos

_— _¿Tú crees? — comente con sarcasmo, a la vez que le mostraba mi mejilla golpeada. En cierta parte si omitia el buen golpe que recibi de parte de Bella, la verdad era que me habia divertido mucho

— Woaw. Eso te debio de doler — exclamo Jasper — ¿Fue Bella, la que te a golpeado? — inmediatamente todos voltearon a mirara a Bella, quien asintio con su rostro completamente sonrojado — ¡Te felicito pequeña! — grito a todo pulmo, ahora un muy contento Jasper, a la vez que abrazaba a Bella,quien se encontraba aun as sonrojada que antes, si eso era posible

— Ire en busca de hielo, para la mejilla de Edward — dijo — Alice, Rosalie acompañenme a comprar hielo — sin decir nada las tesse dirigieron al pequño Kiosco que se encontraba cerca de donde habiamos estacionado

— Este fue el día mas divertido de mi vida — aseguro Emmet, lanzando puñetazos al aire al igual que un boxeador, ganadose un gruñido de parte de Jasper — ¡Oh vamos Jasper!. Admite que te haz divertido — a regañadiente nuestro rubio amgo asintío

— A sido...un poco divertido, en especial cuando Alice intento secuetrarme.¿Como puede algo tan pequeño tener ideas tan malvadas? — me pregunto divertido, yo solo me encogi de hombros restandole importancia al asunto

— A decir verdad, toda mi vida eh estado buscando esa respuesta

— ¿Haz llegado a alguna conclución?

— Por supuesto Emmet... Eh llegado a la conclucion de que Alice, simplemente es...¡Alice! — dijimos los tre al unisono el demoniaco nombre de mi hermana, para luego largarnos a reír

— ¡Dios, eso sono tan gay! — aseguro entre risas Emmet, logrando que las risas se incrementaran aun mas

— Ni que lo digas hermano — lo apoye, misntra Jasper solo asentia

— No es verdad Rosalie —decia una muy enfurruñada Bella, quien era seguida por Alice y Rose, quienes al pareer la estaban molestando

— Claro que lo es

— No. Tú y Alice deliran — aseguraba, mientras me entregaba la pequeña bolsa de hielo enojada

— Oh por favor Bella. Casi te lo comias con la mirada — chillo Alice, señalandola acusatoriamente

— Solo obserbaba...

— Su bien formado abdomen — chillaron ambas al unisono, logrando que Bella se sonrojara

— ¿Nosotros sonamos tan afeminado cuando hicimos "eso" — pregunto Emmet en apenas un susurro, tratando de sofocar su risa al igual que Jaspr y yo. Pero de igual manera prestabamos nuestra completa atención a la charla que estaban teniendo las chicas en ese momento. Si lo sé, pareciamos unos metilles... ¡Pero son nuestras hermanas!...Bueno en este caso la de Emmet, pero era casi lo mismo...creo

— Eso es mentira —seguia rebatiendo Bella, lo cual hizo que un suspiro de alivio escapara de mis labios — Él era solo un chico amable...

— Y Sexy — agrego Alice

— ¿Sexy?. Dios ese chico era mega hiper ardiente — siguio Rose

— ¡Alice! — exclame a la vez que Jasper exclamaba un "Rosalie". Dios ¿esas eran nuestras pequeñas hermanas? ¿Hablando de un chico?

— ¡¿De que demonios hablan? — pregunto Emmet

— Del chico, con el cual Bella estaba tonteando en el Kiosco

— Eso es mentira Alice. Yo solo...

— ¿Tú estabas con un chico Bella?...¡¿Con un chico? — exclamo horrorizado Emmet

— Si...No...Bueno si... pero no es lo que ellas —señalo a Rose y Al, quienes la miraban doivertidas — han dicho, el solo fue amable y...

— ¿Cómo se llamaba?

— Jacob Black — se sonrojo aun mas, a la vez que sonreia como boba... ¡esto me no agrada en lo absoluto!

* * *

_**Hola gente linda, espero que me discupen por la demora... el problema es que Word se a "roto", la verdad es que no se que sucede con mi computador y Word, por lo tanto no puedo escribir, haci que diculpen si hay muchas faltas de ortografia en este cap, ya que estoy escribiendo desde mi perfin, en un archivo que ya tenia almacenado de otro cap... si lo se es confuso**_

**_Bueno a los 95 Revierws subire el proximo Capitulo_**

**_Besos: Bella-Ragaza_**


	12. Jacob Black

_**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque has creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**_

* * *

**Bella Pov**

— Iré en busca de hielo, para la mejilla de Edward — le dije a todos, observando a Rosalie y Alice, ambas me debía una muy grande explicación — Alice, Rosalie acompáñenme a comprar hielo —

— Bella ¿Qué fue eso que vimos? — inquirió Alice, quien al igual que Rosalie, me observaban de manera picara

— ¿Qué fue eso del secuestro? — evadí rápidamente su pregunta

— Nada Bella. Solo queríamos divertirnos un rato — aseguro Rosalie, yo solo la fulminaba con la mirada — Todo fue idea de Alice — dijo rápidamente al ver cómo me acercaba hacia ella con intenciones de asesinarla

— ¡Que traidora eres Rosalie Hale! — chillo la pequeña Cullen — Bella, por favor no me mates, soy muy joven para morir

— ¿Claro y yo no? Casi muero de un infarto al ver dos encapuchados frente a mí, con intenciones de secuestrarme a Jasper y a mí

— Estaba celosa Bella

— Tú fuiste la que acepto la cita por mi — la acuse — Eres una mala amiga Alice Cullen — comencé a caminar hacia el kiosco, podía escuchar como Alice y Rose me seguían de cerca

— Ya Bella perdóname ¿Si?

— No

— Por favor —seguía rogando

— No — dije de manera cortante. Rosalie solo observaba lo ridícula de la escena, Ya nos encontrábamos dentro del_ kiosco_ y Alice aun seguía rogando, aunque esta vez se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo con su carita suplicante — Ya está bien. Pero párate del suelo — bufe, ni siquiera podía enojarme con ella, eso era demasiado injusto

— Gracias, Gracias, Gracias… — de un salto de puso de pie y comenzó a besar mi mejilla, ocasionando que todas las personas que se encontraban allí, nos observaran raro

— Alice, Para ya — le pedí, ella solo me abrazo antes de irse junto a Rosalie, quien se revolcaba de la risa, ambas salieron riendo del Kiosco. Refunfuñe antes de dirigirme hacia la dependienta, quien estaba coqueteando descaradamente, con un muchacho

— Woaw. Ten cuidado — Dijo el chico con el cual choque, aunque más bien parecía una pared de lo duro que era — ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Auch — me queje — ¿Por qué eres tan duro? — le pregunte sobándome la cabeza, el solo me observaba divertido

— Lo siento. Creo que debería ser más considerado, la próxima vez que alguien me choque — cometo sarcástico, yo solo pude sonrojarme

— Perdón. Mi pastosidad es un peligro con el cual la humanidad debe vivir — asegure seria, aunque al parecer el creyó que estaba bromeando ya que comenzó a reír… Yo no le veía el chiste

— Vaya, me has alegrado el día pequeña — fruncí el ceño ¿A quién le decía pequeña ese mastodonte?

— ¿Disculpa? ¿A quién le has dicho pequeña?

— Oh, por favor ¿Acaso tienes un complejo con tu altura? — pregunto, rodando sus ojos

— Por supuesto que no — asegure — Pero es molesto que tú me digas pequeña. Con que tú seas… Un mastodonte, no te da derecho a criticar la altura de los demás — Bien. Sabía que me estaba enojando con el chico desconocido, ya que no lo pude hacer con Alice pero bueno, él empezó

— ¿Mastodonte? — Pregunto con incredulidad

— Si pues…

— ¿Mastodonte? — Volvió a preguntar, para luego comenzar a reír con ganas — Eres muy graciosa…

— Bella, dime Bella — me presente, a lo que él solo asintió

— Eres muy graciosa Bella. Me presento formalmente soy Jacob Back —estiro su mano a manera de saludo, para darme un fuerte apretón… un muy fuerte apretón — Para ser pequeña tienes un temperamento fuerte Bella

— ¡Yo no soy…!

— Por supuesto, olvidaba que te a de molestar que te digan pequeña… Entonces solo te diré enana — abril la boca repetidas veces, para replicar, para finalmente quedarme callada, ese chico era prácticamente igual a Emmet…Era un caso perdido discutir con él, siempre terminaría ganando

— Eres muy molesto — murmure enfurruñada con mis brazos pequeño

— Supongo que debe ser cierto — contesto él, logrando escucharme, lo cual causo que me sonrojara hasta la medula — ¿Vienes a comprar algo en especial? — pregunto luego de un silencio incomodo

— Si. Quiero comprar hielo

— Pues, yo te recomendaría que lo busque tu y que le entregues el dinero a la dependienta, ella suele no hacerle caso a nadie cuando se encuentra con su novio — asentí comprendiendo al instante, para luego erigirme en donde se encontraba el _frízer_ con mi ya tan preciado hielo

— Puedes… — deje la frase inconclusa, señalando la montaña de bolsas apiladas una contra otra, de manera que si sacabas una, las otras caería como _domino_, así que la única manera de sacar una bolsa era sacarlo desde la cumbre , a cual para gracia de Jacob Black, se encontraba lo suficientemente alta como para que yo siquiera llegara a alcanzarla

— Claro — con rápido, grácil e envidiable movimiento me entrego la bolsa de hielo, no sin antes dedicarme una sonrisa burlona

— Solo guárdate tu pensamiento, en lo que se refiera a mi estatura — le advertí

— Bien. Prometo por mi tabla que jamás volveré a mencionar lo pequeña que eres, incluso para ser una persona normal — muy bien, toda la autoestima que tenia respecto a mi estatura NORMAL, acaban de ser destruida por este chico

— Bonita tabla — hice caso omiso a su estúpido comentario, a la vez que señalaba su preciosa tabla de surfear, la cual tenía dibujada un hermoso y misterioso lobo

— Gracias

— No hace demasiado frio como para surfear — inquirí, al ver su pecho al descubierto, no es como si mi importara, pero, no le veo la gracia a morir de hipotermia, solo por unas cuantas olas o verme _Cool _sobre una tabla de surfear

— Lo hace. Por esa razón uso un _traje de neopreno*_ — aclaro, desenredando las mangas del traje, el cual estaba amarrado alrededor de sus cintura y colocándoselo correctamente

— Vaya. Interesante — sonreí — Bien. Creo que me debo ir antes que manden una patrulla de salvavidas a mi busca — bromee, aunque no dudaría que Emmet, lo hiciera si sospechara que me perdí en la playa — Te veré luego Jacob Black — me despedí, mientras pagaba el dinero correspondiente a la dependienta

— Eso espero Bella. Déjame que te ayude con eso — me arrebato la bolsa de hielo de las manos — ¡¿Qué? Acaso crees que te dejaría cargar con algo tan pesado — negó con la cabeza — Qué pensarían la gente de la reserva, si vieran a una chica tan guapa, saliendo del _Kiosco*_ de mi familia, cargando con una bolsa de hielo tan pesada

— ¿Negocio de tu familia? —pregunte confundido

— Claro, ni al cabo que me encontraría allí, para comprar algo ¿Acaso crees que puedo guardar dinero, en un traje tan apretado? — Instantáneamente, mi mirada se dirigió hacia su traje, el cual se encontraba demasiado apretado y debo decir que le quedaba perfecto…resaltaba los músculos de sus brazos, piernas y los de su abdomen

— Creo que no pensé en eso —admití

— Suerte que tienes a alguien tan inteligente y servicial a tu alcance

— ¿Se supone que eres hace de humilde con todos? — pregunte con sarcasmo

— No. Solo con las chicas bonitas — dijo a lo que yo me sonroje nuevamente

— Creo que aquí está bien — extendí mis manos, para que me entregara la bolsa de hielo, él solo rio entre dientes antes de entregarme la bendita bolsa — Gracias por prestarme tus músculos Jacob Black

— Dime solo Jacob — Pidió

— ¡Bella porque demoni…! —Rosalie, quien venía gritando hacia mí, se callo abruptamente al observar a Jacob

— Nos vemos "solo Jacob" — sonreí antes de comenzar a caminar hasta donde se encontraban las chicas, quienes literalmente babeaban. Dejando a un Jacob, quien me observaba divertido…

— ¡Chica inteligente! — Grito a lo lejos, saludándome con su mano a manera de despedida — ¿Nos volveremos a ver? —siguió gritando, yo solo me encogí de hombros

— ¡OMG! — chillo Alice, al confirmar que ya nos encontrábamos lejos de cualquier persona (Jacob Black), que nos pudiera escuchar

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué OMG? — repetí sus palabras. Alice solo bufo, observando a Rosalie

— ¡El chico te gusta Bella! — Aseguro Rosalie — ¡Y es más que seguro que el gusta de ti o al menos eso demostraba con la forma con la cual te miraba!

— No es verdad — dije, ellas veía cosas en donde no las había

— Claro que lo es —rebatió Rosalie

— No. Tú y Alice deliran — dije de manera repetitiva, a la vez que le lanzaba la bolsa de hielo a Edward, quien me observaba preocupado

— Oh por favor Bella. Casi te lo comías con la mirada — Alice, me señalo acusatoriamente, como si supiera que cometí un crimen

— Solo observaba...

— Su bien formado abdomen — chillaron ambas al unisonó. Pervertidas, yo solo observaba su traje, y puede que tal vez de manera accidental observara sus músculos… ¡Dios yo soy la pervertida!

— Eso es mentira —seguí rebatiendo, bueno aunque no lo era del todo— Él era solo un chico amable...

— Y Sexy — agrego Alice

— ¿Sexy? Dios, ese chico era mega híper ardiente — siguió Rose, con baba cayéndose por su boca ¿Acaso no estaba enamorada de mi hermano? Al igual que Alice de Jasper

— ¡Alice! —exclamo a manera de regaño Edward, al igual que Jasper regaño a Rosalie

— ¡¿De qué demonios hablan? — pregunto Emmet, quien al parecer estaba celoso, como siempre el hermano sobreprotector en acción

— Del chico, con el cual Bella estaba tonteando en el Kiosco

— Eso es mentira Alice. Yo solo...

— ¿Tú estabas con un chico Bella?... ¡¿Con un chico? — exclamo horrorizado Emmet, rodé los ojos, ni al cabo que estuviera con el monstro de las alcantarillas

— Si...No...Bueno si... pero no es lo que ellas han dicho —señale a las dos traidoras que tengo como amigas, las cuales me observaban demasiado divertidas… Esta me las pagarían más tarde— él solo fue amable y...

— ¿Cómo se llamaba?

— Jacob Black — dije rápidamente

— Jacob Black. Creo que nunca he oído hablar de él. Jasper ¿Puedes averiguar algo del chico? — le pregunto al rubio, quien solo asintió ausente

— ¡Emmet! — Me queje, ni que fuera un asesino serial — No está bien investigar a una persona — le dije a lo que él, me observo indignado como si le estuviera diciéndole la peor de las blasfemias

Tarde aproximadamente media hora, en convencer a Emmet para que no investigara a Jacob Black… y vaya que fue un trabajo difícil. En esos momentos, me encontraba rumbo a mi casa en el _Volvo_, de un Edward demasiado callado para mi gusto, al parecer, se encontraba enojado

— Edward — lo llame tímidamente, con miedo al decir algo poder enojarlo aun mas, pero esta duda carcomía todo mi ser

— ¿Si?

— ¿Tú crees que soy enana? — Pregunte con seriedad, el solo me observaba por el rabillo del ojo asombrado, para luego comenzar a reír a carcajadas — No es gracioso Edward. Es un tema muy serio

— Bella, tu estatura es normal ¿Por qué crees que eres enana?

— Lo escuche por allí — murmure

— ¿Allí donde? — pregunto con curiosidad

— En un lugar

— ¿Qué lugar Bella? — por su tono de voz, estaba comenzando a impacientarse, aunque aun se notaba un matiz de diversión

— Pues fue…

"_Salvada por la campana"_, fue lo primero que pensé al oír como mi celular comenzaba a sonar, indicándome que tenía un mensaje nuevo. Comencé a leer lo que decía el mensaje

_"Tú amiga, la que es mas pequeñita que tu, me dio tu numero, espero que no te moleste, es solo que me encantaría volver a verte Bella, me lo debes, esa niña me ha asustado, casi hasta me pide mis expectativas de vida…olvídalo…acabo de recibir un mensaje pidiéndomelas…solo le falta pedirme mi talla de traje de baño_

_Besos: Jacob Black"_

Termine de leer el mensaje con una sonrisa en mi rostro, Alice ¿Acaso podían haber dos como ella?

— ¿Jacob Black? — Pregunto Edward, merándome ceñudo

— Edward Cullen, es de mala educación leer los mensajes de texto, de otras personas — sonreí divertida, ante su mirada apenada

— No lo es, si esa persona, realmente te importa — Aseguro

* * *

_**Hola gente linda, espero que les haya gustado el Capitulo. **__**Bueno les quiero informar que gracias a dios, todos los santos y el chico del soporte técnico, mi computadora, se ha arreglado**_

_**Así que aquí les traigo el Capitulo nuevo, espero que les guste mucho…**_

_**Como siempre espero sus hermosos Reviews (RR). A los 102 reviews subiré el próximo Capitulo**_

_**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**_


	13. ¿Cita? ¿Reunión?

_**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**_

* * *

**BELLA POV**

— ¿De quién nos escondemos? — escuché una inconfundible voz, que susurraba en mi oído, causando que un pequeño escalofrió recorriera mi cuerpo

— Shh… Nos descubrirán — señale con mi mano a dos maniáticas locas por las compras, las cuales estaban buscándome por toda la mansión Cullen a una muy asustada chica, la cual en estos momentos se encontraba escondida detrás del sofá, junto a su mejor amigo… ¿Por qué demonios hablo en tercera persona?

— ¿Asustada? — no podía observarlo, dado a que se encontraba detrás de mí, pero escuche perfectamente su tono burlón, por lo cual se gano un fuerte y certero manotazo en la cabeza

— ¿Tu qué crees? — me digne a observarlo, para encontrarme con é, sosteniendo un pequeño osito blanco, el cual tenía un corazón diciendo: "Disculpa" — ¿Qué es eso?

— ¿Una ofrenda de paz? — Hizo un tierno puchero, entregándome el osito —Se que no debí cometer ese minúsculo error y…

— ¿Minúsculo? ¡Edward! — chille enojada. Gracias a él y su gran bocota, tanto Rosalie como Alice, se enteraron de mi pequeña _reunión_ con Jacob, aunque al parecer ellas están encaprichadas en llamarlo "Cita" — Quieren ponerme un vestido

— Te verías linda con un vestido — sonrió, ganándose otro manotazo de mi parte — Auch. ¿Eso porque fue?

— Nuestra cita…digo reunión con Jake, será en la playa

— ¿Es una cita? — preguntó frunciendo su ceño. Negué ¡No era una cita! — Bien... Porque no aceptare que tengas una cita — esta vez fue mi turno de fruncir el ceño ¿Acaso Él, estaba prohibiéndome tener una cita?

— Tú no eres mi jefe — replique

— ¡Aja! ¡Es una cita!— me señalo acusatoriamente, como un niño pequeño. Intente morder su dedo, de manera infantil, obteniendo como resultado un molesto chasqueo de dientes, pues el muy tonto había retirado su _dedo acusador_, antes que siquiera lo alcanzara a morder

— ¡No lo es! Solo es una reunión…

— Solo prométeme una cosa… — pidió, entregándome el osito, para tener mayor libertad en despeinarse aun más — si intenta besarte…Golpéalo

— Dalo por hecho — susurre con una sonrisa cómplice — Lo golpeare si no me besa — su expresión paso de ser una aliviada a una furiosa. Me encogí de hombros, sin dudas el fastidiar a Edward, se estaba volviendo uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos

— ¡Alice, Rose! — grito a todo pulmón, entregándome una maldita sonrisa llena de maldad

— ¡No! — Lo taclee de manera rápida, quedando ambos en el piso y yo sobre él, cubriendo su boca para que no gritara — ¿Qué haces? — pregunte en apenas un susurro, observando de manera nerviosa mi alrededor, pendiente a cualquier señal de aquellas dos locas de la moda

— _Nad_f_a_— farfullo — _So_f_lo jue_f_go_

— ¿Qué? Habla bien ¿Acaso tienes tres años? — rodo los ojos, retirando con una de sus manos, la mía. Me sonroje al darme cuenta de que aun cubría su boca — ¿Por qué gritas?

— Prométeme que no lo besaras — pidió severamente. Era increíble lo sobreprotector que podía llegar a ser Edward, y aun mas cuando se ponía en su papel de hermano mayor

— Claro que lo besare — mentí, pellizcando sus mejillas, logrando hacer totas morisquetas en su rostro — ¿Por qué no lo haría?

— Bella — gruño, rodando su cuerpo, para quedar ahora él sobre mí. Me sonroje a más no poder, desde este ángulo podía ver todos y cada uno de los detalles del rostro de Edward

— ¿Qué? — Pregunte con falsa inocencia — Edward. No me gusta estar abajo — me queje, debía de parecer un árbol de navidad de lo roja que estaba. Él enarco una de sus perfectas cejas de manera juguetona, dándome a entender el verdadero significado de mis palabras — Yo-o no qui-se deci-rr eso

— ¿Segura? — Asentí, incapaz de no volver a tartamudear de la vergüenza — ¿Por qué te sonrojas Bells? — ok. Era yo o la temperatura había subido unos cuantos grados más

Suspire. Si, sin duda era yo hiperventilándome… no me podrían culpar ¿Quién puede resistirse a la imagen de Edward, a pocos centímetros de tu rostro susurrando tu oído? ¡Dios! ¡Él es mi amigo! ¡Es casi mi hermano!

_Tu misma lo has dicho…casi tu hermano. No lo es_ — susurro la parte malvada de mi conciencia. Ok, esta no soy yo, definitivamente no lo soy. Sin duda Alice y Rosalie son un mala influencia ¡Me prohíbo juntarme con ellas!

— Es tu…beso…tu…Jacob

— No me van ese tipo de gustos — susurro malévolamente — Tengo otro tipos de gusto como…

— ¡Allí estas! — chille con terror. Dios, ni la niña de la película _"La llamada"_ lograba, darme tanto miedo y vaya que esa niña daba terror — Edward…deja a Bella, debe prepararse para su cita

— ¡No es una cita! — exclamamos los dos al unisonó. Le sonreí a Edward ¡Al fin alguien me entendía!

— Si. Claro y yo soy un duende del bosque — comento con genuino sarcasmo. Instantáneamente Edward y yo nos miramos

—Bueno hermanita, debes admitir…

—Que tienes ciertas similitudes con un duende del bosque — termine de decir yo. El rostro de Alice era todo un poema, su mandíbula estaba desencajada a más no poder, sus ojos abiertos de par en par y su rostro tornándose de un ligero color rojo

— ¿Crees que se lo haya tomado bien? — pregunto Edward, observando atento a su hermana menor. Me removí incomoda, en estos momentos quería escapar, pero yo y mi _no suerte_, no me lo permitían dado a que mi mejor y estúpido amigo, aun me tiene presa bajo él

Un tenebroso chillido, rompió con el pequeño tramo de silencio que se provoco en la sala. Si, no cavia duda alguna, Alice se había enojado

— ¡Isabella! ¡A la habitación! — Grito enojada — ¡Tu suéltala idiota! — tal vez suene tonto e incluso exagerado, pero literalmente me encontraba temblando… No debí meterme con la altura de Alice

— Adiós Bells — con un casto beso en la mejilla, Edward me libero y salió corriendo hacia supongo seria su habitación. Bufe enojada ¿Hombres para qué? Ni siquiera sirven para protegerte de sus hermanitas?

En menos de cinco minutos, Alice, ya me tenía nuevamente sentada en los pies de su cama, mientras ella decidía junto a Rose que color de vestido, debía usar para la cita no cita, con Jacob

— No Alice. El verde es el nuevo rosa — replicaba mi rubia amiga, señalando un hermoso vertido verde

— Que no Rose. El rosa, siempre seguirá siendo rosa —exclamo ya frustrada — ¡Debe ponerse el rosa!

— No lo hará

— Por supuesto que lo hará

— No

— Si

— No — muy bien este jueguito de "Si y No" que siempre hacían ella, estaba cansándome… ¡De vedad!

— ¡Cállense! — grite aun más alto que ellas, logrando que dos pares de mirada furiosas se centraran en mi persona. Me removí incomoda en mi lugar — Yo creo que…llevare… el ¿Rosa? No…Verde…Rosa…Verde…Me rindo ¿Cuál quieren que lleve? — pregunte al ver sus miradas luego que hacia una elección.

Si decía Rosa, cierta chica rubia me fulminaba con la mirada haciendo aun mas evidente su amenaza de muerte y si decía azul, sucedía lo mismo, pero con cierta chica de pelo azabache

— ¡El verde! — chillo Rose al mismo tiempo que Alice gritaba "¡El Rosa!". Gruñí arrebatándole los vestidos a ambas que me miraron atónitas

De manera rápida baje hacia el salón principal, y en efecto mi hermano se encontraba allí jugando a la _Wii _junto con Jasper, ya que Edward estaba besuqueándose/comiéndose con su novia en el sofá. Hice una mueca de asco al verlos tan pegados

— Emmet — llame su atención colocándome frente a la TV — ¿Cuál te parece más lindo el rosa o el verde? Tu también Jasper — les enseñe a ambos los vestidos de diseñador que Alice había desempolvado de la ropa que una de mis madrastras me regalo

— El Rosa — aseguro de manera seria Jasper

— ¿Tú qué dices? — le pregunté a Emmet, quien tocaba su barbilla de manera pensadora

— El…Verde

— ¿Deben estar bromeando? ¿Acaso comparten la misma mente? — exclame aun mas enojada que antes. Los chicos solo me observaron confundidos

— Te lo dije. El rosa es perfecto — aseguro una sonriente Alice, dejando mostrar sus blancos dientes — Jazz concuerda conmigo

— Y Emmet con migo — discutió Rose — El rosa es muy aburrido…El Verde Olivo es perfecto para contrastar la piel de Bells. Mira el vestido, posee un corte aritmético, lo cual la hará lucir delicada y femenina, realzando su figura

— Woaw — exclamamos todos (excepto la pareja de babosos), sin duda Rosalie habría logrado que incluso Emmet le comprara uno de esos vestidos, si es que no planeaba hacerlo

— ¿Qué? — Pregunto ella confundida — ¿Por qué me miran así?

— Yo creo que deberías ponerte el rosa — voltee asombrada a Tanya, quien se había dignado a separarse de un avergonzado y traidor Edward, para dirigirnos la palabra

— ¡El verde será! — chillo Alice arrastrándome hacia la habitación… otra vez

No tarde mucho en vestirme. El vestido tal y como dejo Rosalie, era hermoso… para una fiesta, pero para que Jacob me enseñara a practicar _Senderismo_. No

Rosalie, fue la encargada, de dejar mi cabello en un elegante y hermoso recogido ¿Acaso creían que iría a una fiesta?

— Estas hermosa — alago Rose, para luego sentir un segador Flash. Alice había sacado una foto, bueno, en realidad creo que trataba de lograra una sesión de fotos — Sonríe Bella

— No

— ¡Hazlo! —ordeno severamente. Estire las comisuras de mis labios tratando que se pareciera o asemejara a una sonrisa, aunque más bien supongo que se vería como una mueca de disgusto — Perfecta — canturreo, dirigiéndome hacia el salón junto a los chicos

— ¿Qué dicen? — pregunto Rose, llamando la atención de todos y esta vez si me refiero a todos

— ¡¿Que han hecho con mi hermana? — grito Emmet realmente enojado ¿tan mal me veía?

— ¿Se ve muy mal? — pregunte avergonzada

— No…Si…Bueno te…Estas demasiado…Sexy — acepto a regañadientes, intentando cubrirme con su chaqueta. Dios me moriría de frio al salir

— Gracias — sonreí alagada, colocándome su chaqueta

— Que gracias ni que nada… No saldrás así ¡¿Quién la vistió así? — la actitud de Emmet, realmente me sorprendió, creo jamás haberle visto tan enojado en toda su vida

— Yo ¿Tienes un problema con eso? — pregunto Rosalie de manera orgullosa, levantando su mentón y enfrentando a Emmet. Espere gritos de parte de mi hermano, el cual solo la observo sorprendido, para luego volver refunfuñando hacia el sofá y sentarse

— Eso fue raro — masculle dirigiéndome hacia la puerta junto con Alice, quien sería la que me llevaría con Jacob… Debía conseguirme un auto

— Vamos Bells. Jacob estará ansioso de verte y yo de verlo a él

— ¡Alice! — la regaño Edward, quien parecía no estar muy contento, al igual que Jasper y mucho menos Emmet, quien me observaba a mí para luego posar su mirada a Rosalie y así continuamente

Alice solo les saco la lengua a su hermano quien solo bufo ¿Qué demonios le sucedía?

— Adiós — dije besando la mejilla de todos

Jasper me murmuro un: _"Cuídate"_

Emmet, solo atino a gruñir como un animal

Rose solo un _"Diviértete y disfrútalo"_

— Prométemelo..Dime que no lo harás — susurro Edward, cuando me despedí. Negué con la cabeza

— No prometeré nada — y dicho eso me largue junto con Alice hacia la Push

¿Que haria si Jacob me besaba como decia Edward?. Negué la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos. No, Jacob no me besaria ¿O si?

* * *

**Hola gete linda, espero que les haya gustado el Capitulo al igual que a mi. Disculpen la demora...El intituto me tiene a mil... **

**Bueno subire el prioximo Cap a los 130 Revierws**

**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**


	14. ¿Aceptas?

_**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**_

* * *

Sonreí nerviosa. Antes de bajarme del hermoso Porche de Alice…Debía conseguirme con urgencia un auto

—Bien. Cuidado con lo que haces, señorita — cometo Alice, con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro. Fruncí el ceño — ¡Era una broma! — Aseguro entre risas — Tu sabes, siempre quise decir esa frase y… — rápidamente, me baje del ayudo, cerrando la puerta y dejándolo hablar sola. Claro que ella replico con un largo y molesto sondo del claxon

— ¡Bella, que…Woaw! — me sonroje al encontrarme frente a Jacob, quien me observaba con la boca abierta. Bufe. Me estaba por morir de hipotermia y solo hacia eso... ¡Nada!

— ¡Ya deja de mirarme! — me queje, cruzándome de brazos, logrando que él, saliera de su estúpido momento de sorpresa/Shock/Lo que sea

— Lo siento es solo que…

— Alice y Rosalie — dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo — ¿De qué otra manera, crees que me encontraría vestida así?

— Buen punto. Traje lo que me has pedido — señalo de manera cómica a la pequeña mochila, que se encontraba reposada en su mano derecha. Rodé los ojos arrebatándole la mochila, al igual que las llaves de su camioneta

— Genial. Voltéate — Dije antes de subirme en la parte trasera a de su camioneta, para luego comenzar a descambiarme. Suerte la mía, que por alguna extraña razón, sabía que Rosalie y Alice me harían vestir de esta manera, por lo cual, le entregue a Jacob ropa de repuesto

—Entonces…

— ¡Auch! — me queje al golpear mi cabeza con el techo de la camioneta

— ¡Lo rompes, lo pagas! — aseguro divertido. Gruñí

— ¡Cállate!

— Deberías ser más amable con aquel que te llevara a los confines del tenebroso, bosque de Forks —lo escuche murmurar con maldad

— Estúpido — masculle entre dientes, terminando de colocarme mi abrigo

— ¡Escuche eso!

**.**

.

Verde. Muy verde… ¡hasta el aire era verde! Cosa que era realmente sorprendente. Jacob se burlaba constantemente de mi torpeza a la hora de caminar, lo cual no hacía otra cosa que empeorar mi humor. Mis manos dolían, al igual que mis rodillas y todo mi cuerpo; Luego de haberme caído más veces de las que quiero siquiera pensar

— Eres torpe — aseguro, mientras me ayudaba a levantarme por tercera vez consecutiva, en los cuatro pasos hechos— De verdad que no mentias, respecto a tu torpeza

— Lo has dicho… ¡Un millón de veces! — le recordé enojada. Muy bien. Al diablo con el senderismo. Quería volver a casa, ahora — Esto no es divertido

— Oye malhumorada. Esto sí es divertido, y el verte caer, es una atracción secundaria — admitió entre risas. Lo fulmine con la mirada — ¿Qué? ¡Maldición! — grito luego de haber resbalado con unas rocas mohosas del riachuelo, para luego caer de una manera, que se veía muy dolorosa. Sin siquiera proponérmelo, comencé a reír como una demente

— Tienes razón…Esto es divertido

— ¡Ja! ¡Ja! — Rió irónicamente, salpicándome con un poco de agua — Mira como rió

— Madura —respondí, observándolo con indiferencia, para cuando él se distrajo… ¡PLASH! Le salpique con aun más agua, empapándolo todo

— ¡Bella!

Dos horas más tarde, Jacob y yo empapados de la cabeza hasta los pies. Nos dirigíamos en la camioneta de él, hacia mi casa, dado a que a Alice, se le había "olvidado" de ir a recogerme. Si como no

— ¿No tienes frio? — le pregunte con interés, al observarlo, estar sin playera como si se tratara del Caribe en pleno verano

— Nha — negó, encogiéndose de hombros — Soy un chico fuerte, atractivo, listo, Surfeo…

— Woaw. Alto allí o tu ego no nos dejara caber a ambos —exclame melodramáticamente, golpeando su costado. Jacob solo rió despeinando mi cabello

— Golpeas como una chica — enarque una de mis cejas — Ok, entiendo. Eres una chica

— Me alegra que lo notaras — comente con sorna, rodando los ojos. Comencé a reír, al recordar la obsesión de las chicas por llamar "cita" a mi reunión con Jacob

— ¿Por qué ríes? — pregunto aparcando frente a mi casa, observándome con confusión — Asustas

— Es solo que…Las chicas creían…que esto era una cita— respondí entre risas, omitiendo su bobo comentario — Y Edward…él… ¿Por qué no ríes?

— ¿Y que si esto, si era una cita? — Pregunto con seriedad — Y si ya había planeado todo. Luego de la cita, te besaría, frente a tu casa — susurro acercándose a mí rostro, acariciando mi mejilla con delicadeza. Lo observé con mis ojos abiertos de par en par ¿Bromeaba verdad?

**EDWARD POV**

— ¡Deja de jugar con la maldita radio! — exclame furioso, a Emmet, quien se encontraba buscando una estúpida estación de radio, que le gustara.Él solo me enseño su dedo. De verdad, un día de estos lo mataria

…"_No prometeré nada"… —_ gruñí. Siquiera pude hacer que prometiera que no besaría a ese idiota. Si tan solo Tanya no estuviera tan malditamente insistente. Ya de verdad estaba asfixiándome. Tal vez era que ella sentía lo mismo que yo…Nos estábamos distanciando o mejor dicho, yo me estaba distanciando

Golpe el volante con mi puño. ¡Dios! El solo pensar en… Ella besando a… ¡Agh!

— Que humor, amigo — se quejo Jasper, quien se encontraba despatarrado en el asiento trasero. De manera rápida, frené mi auto en seco, logrando que por inercia, Jasper callera del asiento, hasta el suelo del auto — Eso…Dolió

— ¿Por qué crees que lo hice? — pregunte con ironía, ni al caso que lo hubiera hecho como para hacerle cosquillas

— Buena esa Eddie — chillo Emmet, lo fulmine con la mirada — Tranquilízate, yo debería estar así, mi pequeña, hermosa, inteligente y pequeña hermana Bella, tal vez, podría estar a punto de recibir su _primer beso _de Black

Abrí mis ojos de par en par… ¿Primer beso? Eso era imposible, ya que Bella tenia diecisiete años, es decir, lo obvio seria que al ser tan guapa, haya recibido su primer beso, ya hace mucho ¿No?

— ¿Cómo sabes que es su primer beso? — le pregunto Jasper, reincorporándose en el asiento — Es decir, observa a Bella, es muy hermosa y…

— ¡Alto allí pervertido, es mi hermana! — Chillo Emmet, cubriéndose los oídos con ambas manos — Bella, me lo dijo cuando llego a Forks. Ella aun no ha besado a nadie y… ¡Sera su primer beso! ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué no investigue a ese tal Black?

— ¿Estás seguro de eso?— pregunte sorprendido. Eso quiere decir que yo… ¡Yo le di su primer beso! Una sonrisa tonta se instalo en mis labios, y a pesar de que me debería sentir como un maldito, pues no lo hacía, más bien me sentía…Contento. Si, esa era la palabra adecuada

— Jo, hermano ¿Mentiría con algo así? — Se cruzo de brazos, comenzando a mecer su cabeza, al compas de la música, pop — ¿Qué? Mi gusto hacia la música, no afecta a mi hombría — se defendió, ante las risas de Jasper acompañadas con las mías

…_Primer beso de Black… _—recordé aquellas estúpidas palabras. Gruñí. Eso jamás, así mismo no fuera el primer beso de Bella, tampoco sería el segundo. Hundí mi pie en el acelerador, sin previo aviso, ganándome quejas, tanto de parte de Jasper como de Emmet

.

.

— Bella. Entra — le ordene con seriedad, ella solo me observó ceñuda, enarcando una de sus cejas de manera retadora — Por favor

— Vaya. Hasta que tienes modales — comento mordazmente, adentrándose a su casa. Befe ¡Claro que tengo modales! Y el que la halla arrastrado y obligado a bajarse del auto de ese…chucho, mientras este intentaba…Ugh, eso no tiene nada que ver con mis modales

— ¿Modales? Tú deberías comportarte como…una señorita

— Tienes razón — acepto a regañadientes — Pero entonces tú no deberías comportarte como… ¡Un cualquiera! — abrí mi boca una par de veces, intentado replicar, pero aún así no lograba emitir sonido alguno. ¡Me dijo un cualquiera! ¿Eso quiere decir que me considera…? — Y agrádese que la palabra prostituto, no existe

La observe sorprendido, para segundos después comenzar a romper a reír a carcajadas limpias. Solo a ella se le podía ocurrir semejante cosa

— ¡Deja de reírte! — Se quejo, cruzándose de brazos — ¿Dónde está Emmet? ¡Emmet! — con un autocontrol casi inhumano, contuve mis ganas de seguir riendo, pues al parecer esta vez Bella sí que se enojo

— Él y Jasper salieron — informe. Emmet, no había hecho otra cosa que encargarme el trabajo sucio de alejar a Bella de las garras de aquel imbécil, según palabras textuales de Emmet y mías. Bueno, no es como si hubiera puesto mucha objeción al aceptar, además, sino me lo pedía igual lo hubiera hecho — Volverán, con pizzas, películas…Alice y Rosalie

Bella suspiro, dejándose caer en el sofá, aun sin dejar de observarme con reproche. Bufe ¿acaso le había molestado que no dejara que la besaran?

— ¿Por qué?

— No entiendo — respondí, apoyando mi espalda en la pared contraria, para poder observarla mejor

— Tú sabes. Eso de llegar, sacarme como loco de la camioneta de Jacob y…

— ¿Te molesto?

— No me interrumpas — me regaño

— No evites mi pregunta. ¿Te molesto que lo hiciera?

— Solo un poco — acepto, con una sonrisa tímida — Entiendo porque lo hiciste

— ¿A si?

— Si. Me ves como una niña y a la vez me vez, como tu mejor amiga — dijo en apenas un susurro. Observando sus manos como si estas fueran lo más interesante del mundo. Negué, Dios sabía que no la podía considerar una niña, a no ser que me considere a mi mismo un pedófilo — Es entendible que…

— Bella — la llame, rogando que entendiera la indirecta y detuviera su cometario. Me observo curiosa y tal vez un poco asombrada, al ver cómo me acercaba más de lo debido a ella, colocándome de cuclillas en el suelo para quedar a su altura

— Mmm…No me mires así. Me pones nerviosa — pidió, mientras que un intenso sonrojo se extendía por sus mejillas. Sonreí sin siquiera proponérmelo — Bueno…Creo que, yo…

— ¿Quieres salir conmigo? — pregunté sin rodeos, comenzando a sentirme realmente nervioso. ¿Acaso era un niño? ¡¿Por qué me pone nervioso el saber su respuesta? Soy un idiota, claro que lo se…

— Claro. Será una reunión increíble

—No

— ¿Qué cosa?

— No quiero tener una reunió contigo Bells. Quiero, que ambos, salgamos en una cita ¿Qué dices? — susurre lo ultimo sintiéndome ligeramente arrepentido ¿Qué si decía que no? Yo no quería perderla como amiga. Repito, soy un idiota

— ¡Llego la pizza! — se dejo escuchar el grito de Emmet, proveniente de la puerta principal, detrás de él llegaban todos los demás. Gruñí ¿Podían ser menos oportunos? — Espero una respuesta, Bells — termine besando su mejilla, para luego alejarme de ella

* * *

**Hola gente linda, espero que les haya gustado el Capitulo al igual que a mí. Disculpen la demora...Lo mismo de siempre, El instituto... **

**Bueno subiré el próximo Cap. a los 160 Revierws**

**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**


	15. Cita

_**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**_

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Me removí incomoda en el sofá. No encontrábamos viendo una película de o se que, puesto a que no le prestaba la mínima atención

_¿Quieres salir conmigo?..._

_¿Quieres salir conmigo?..._

_¿Quieres salir conmigo?..._

Fruncí el ceño. El salir con amigos era algo normal ¿No? Entonces… ¿Por qué me encontraba tan nerviosa?

— ¡No! — hice un pequeño revote en el sofá, al escuchar el grito de Emmet, para luego la risas de todos los presentes. Gruñí, al observar a mi "querido" hermano, sonreírme con picardía

— ¿Por qué me has gritado en el oído? — pregunte confusa, pero no por eso menos enojada

— ¡Qué va! ¡Te veías, tan distraída que quise molestarte! — admitió, encogiéndose de hombros. Suspire ¿Y se supone que él era el mayor?

— ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer! — grite a todo pulmón, acercándome a milímetros de su oído

— Me has dejado sordo — se quejo. Bufe, y también lo dejaría sin descendencia si seguía molestando

— Voy por refrescos ¿Quieren?

— ¡¿Qué? ¡No, no quiero correr! — dijo Emmet a voz de grito. ¡Vaya! No bromeaba cuando dijo que lo había dejado sordo — ¡Tienes prohibido salir a correr a esta hora! — me señalo severamente

— Yo quiero — dijo una muy sonriente Alice, quien tenía su cabeza recostada en el hombro de Jasper, al igual que Rosalie

— Una para mí — murmuro Jasper

— ¡Yo también!

— ¡¿Un tren? ¡¿Qué tren?

— Dije "¡Yo también!" — grito Rosalie, en el oído sano de Emmet, logrando que este la observara enojado

— Te escuche, no me grites — reí quedamente, callándome al observar la mirada de Rose. Sip esa chica sabía como dar miedo

— Bueno… ¿Tú Edward, quieres una soda?

— Claro. Vamos a buscarlas

— ¡NO! — chile, nerviosa, ganándome una mirada sorprendida de todos los presentes — Yo puedo…Es decir…no querrás perderte la película

— Bella, la película termino hace veinte minutos — informo, logrando que me sonrojara — Vamos, te ayudare — dijo, sosteniendo mi manos entre las suyas y guiándome hacia la cocina

— Entonces… — susurre nerviosa, al verme abrumada por un incomodo silencio. Edward, se encontraba apoyado en la mesada, observándome con los brazos cruzados

— Olvídalo — dijo de pronto, luego de unos minutos de observación

— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué?

— La petición. La cita, olvidalo

— ¿Por qué?

— No te obligare a hacer algo que tú, no quieres hacer, Bella — replico, con obviedad. Lo observe ofendida ¿Qué sabia él, lo que yo quería?

— Tú no puedes decidir por mi — asegure, cruzándome de brazos, al igual que él, quien enarco una de sus perfectas cejas

— Claro que puedo

— No, no puedes y mañana a las 7 pm, mas te vale estar en esa maldita puerta esperándome o veras — amenace, tomando las latas de refrescos y dejándolo solo en la cocina, sin darle la oportunidad de replicar

¡Ja! Le gane, no pudo cancelar la cita… ¡Qué demonios hice!

.

.

Reí, al observar a Edward, removerse incomodo en el porche de mi casa, al parecer debatiéndose entre tocar o no lo puerta. Yo por mi parte, me encontraba en la difícil tarea de ocultar mi rostro ente las cortinas, para evitar que me viera

Suspire, suerte la mía, que Emmet, haya tenido una importante tarea que cumplir, según él, ahora si se traducía: la estúpida de su novia lo esperaba para hacer quien sabe que, cosa que tampoco quiero pensar

— ¡AH! — grite al encontrarme con el rostro de Edward, frente a la ventana que daba al porche, es decir, frente a mí. Observé su pequeña sonrisa burlona, por lo que le saque la lengua. Fruncí el seño, al ver como decía algo, pero no podía oírlo — ¿Qué? — lo observe rodar los ojos, haciéndome señas para que saliera

— Hola — saludo, aun sonriendo, al verme — ¿Qué hacías escondida?

— No estaba escondida, solo oculta — le corregí, sintiendo mis mejillas arder

— ¿No es acaso lo mismo?

— Puede… — masculle entre dientes — Entonces… ¿Qué haremos?

— Sorpresa — exclamo

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Exijo saber, a donde me llevas!

— No

— Edward — me queje, haciendo la carita que Alice, había estad enseñándome durante dos horas, pero nada, ni se inmutaba. Suspire — Esta bien, se que o me dirás nada

— Exacto — acepto. Entre cerré los ojos, haciéndole saber que no me resultaba divertido — Vamos ya, quejica — dijo, empujándome levemente hacia su auto; Puse resistencia, fingiendo indignación

— ¿Disculpa? No soy quejica, solo… — me detuve a pensar que diría y nada. Al parecer que suceda 'nada', ya se estaba haciendo un habito — Bien. Cuando se me ocurra una réplica inteligente, ten por seguro que te responderé

— No esperaría menos — respondió, cerrando mi puerta, como siempre hacia — Entonces… ¿Estas lista? — pregunto una vez dentro del auto

— Creo que si… ¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto!

.

.

Él camino hacia 'el lugar secreto', fue rápido, entre bromas y anécdotas. Al parecer, con Edward, siempre encontrábamos un tema del cual hablar y cuando no, simplemente nos quedábamos en silencio, un silencio el cual no era para nada incomodo, por el contrario, de cierta manera resultaba ser reconfortante…

Bueno, pensándolo desde otro punto de vista, si nosotros no las pasáramos mal estando juntos, no seriamos amigos ¿Verdad?

— ¿Llegamos? — pregunte, intentando alejar las manos de Edward de mis ojos, cosa que él no permitió

— Ten paciencia

— Para ti es fácil, dado a que si puedes ver, yo sin embargo… ¡Estoy ciega! ¿No será permanente, verdad?

— Bien. Llegamos — le escuche decir, luego de veinte minutos de haberse reído de mi comentario. Abrí los ojos de manera lenta, primero uno, y luego el otro — Te gusta

— Woaw — exclame, maravillada, al encontrarme con una gran laguna, ahora convertida en una hermosa pista de hielo — Es hermosa… ¿En donde estamos?

— Mira, allí — señalo con su mano a una casa que n o se lograba observar con total claridad, desde donde nos encontrábamos — Es la casa, de los O´Conell

— ¿Quién?

— El verano anterior, conseguí un empleo de verano, en su casa — me explico, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Asentí

— ¿Y…Es la primera vez que vienes?

— Si. Hoy pase a saludarlos y observe como había quedado la laguna y me dije ¿Por qué no? — reí, negando repetidamente

— "¿Por qué no?" — Repetí, divertida — Es perfecto. No sabía que existía un lugar así en Forks

— Y muchos más — confeso, entregándome una taza de café — Solo debes saber encontrarlos

— Y supongo que tú los has encontrados a todos ¿Verdad?

— Algo así — mascullo, observándome como un niño, el cual relataba sus travesuras — Es una historia interesante…

— ¡Cuéntame! — exclame, ansiosa a que continuará ablando. El solo negó

— No

— Por favor

— Solo con una condición ¿Aceptas?

— ¿Cuál?

— No. Tú debes aceptar primero, y luego te diré la condición

— Eso es injusto — Masculle, haciendo un tonto puchero

— ¿Aceptas?

— Esta bien. Acepto — dije impaciente — Sigue con la historia ¡Espera! — chille, al ver que iba a comenzar a hablar ¿De qué trata la condición?

— Es fácil, tú debes…

* * *

**Hola gente linda, espero que les haya gustado el Capitulo al igual que a mí. Disculpen la demora...Lo mismo de siempre, El instituto... **

**Bueno subiré el próximo Cap. a los 190 Revierws**

**¿Cuál será la historia? ¿La condición? ¡Les aseguro que el próximo cap, estará de locura!**

**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**


	16. Cuentame Un Secreto

Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan

* * *

**Canción de inspiración para el capitulo: ****The Goo Goo Dolls**** – Iris**

* * *

**Bella Pov**

— Tú debes… — pareció pensar por solo un momento que iba a decir. Lo observe, frunciendo mi ceño, esperando que entendiera la indirecta y comenzara a hablar, pues la verdad su silencio parecía ser eterno — ¿Sabes patinar sobre hielo?

— Define "saber" — respondí como evasiva. Bien, toda mi vida había vivido en lugares cálidos en donde el hielo solo era conocido a cubitos y en tu bebida... — ¿Qué? — pregunte con inocencia ante su mueca de incredulidad

— ¿Bromeas, verdad?

— No

— Bien; Veamos... ¿"Saber"? — suspiro de manera exagerada — Conjunto de conocimientos, adquiridos mediante el estudio o la experiencia, sobre alguna materia, ciencia o arte; Conocimientos propios de un estrato social o de un grupo humano; Tener conocimiento de algo; Tener una destreza para hacer algo; Tener un conjunto de conocimientos, adquiridos...

— ¿Acaso eres un diccionario andante? — le interrumpí, dado a que parecía querer seguir hablando. Sonrió dejando entrever sus reluciente dentadura blanca ¿Acaso podría ser más perfecto?Era mi amigo, si, pero aun así era mujer, aunque él no lo notara, y había momentos en el que simplemente podía deslumbrarme

— Alguien en la familia debía ser inteligente, Alice...Bueno, digamos que ya nos hemos resignado con ella

— ¡Edward! — le regañe evitando reír — Eso fue malvado

— Tal vez un poco — coincidió, encogiéndose de hombros — Aun así, ¿Sabes patinar sobre hielo o acaso me pedirás la definición de "hielo"?

— Ese comentario estuvo fuera de lugar, torpe — me queje cruzándome de brazos, podía observar su mirada divertida, lo cual indicaba que solo estaba esperando que le dijera que no sabía patinar sobre hielo, ¿Lo haría? ¡No! No le diaria una razón para burlarse — Y solo para que sepas, si se patinar...sobre hielo

— Genial... Espero que no te moleste patinar sobre hielo, pero sin patines; Supongo que como sabes patinar, no será un gran problema para ti ¿Verdad?

— En lo absoluto

— Bien — coincidió acercándose a mi — Porque eso es lo que debes hacer, patinar conmigo, ¿Fácil, no?

— Idiota — murmuré para mí misma, en apenas un susurro sin que él me escuchara. Odiaba su torpe sonrisa de autosuficiencia, y la odiaba aun mas cuando él tenía una verdadera razón por la cual sonreír de aquella manera. Lo escuche reír, para luego sentir como tiraba levemente de mi brazo

— Si quieres admiramos el paisaje y ya, no tiene porque...

— Nunca dije que no y...

— ¿Sabes acaso lo frustrante que es que me interrumpas?

— ¿Por qué crees que lo hago? — inquirí, enarcando una de mis cejas

— ¿Por molesta? — fruncí el ceño. Bien, los amigos se golpeaban mutuamente ¿Verdad? Porque si era así yo no tenía ninguna inconveniencia en golpearlo, se lo estaba ganando — Solo bromeo

— Pues no lo hagas — replique — Entonces… patinaremos — asegure a lo que él solo asintió — Ve tu primero

— Claro; Debes aprender cómo hacer para no caerte

— Disculpa — bufe. Odiaba su faceta arrogante, la cual casi nunca salía a relucir, mas bien, muy pocas veces teníamos la desdicha de soportarlo de esa manera, pero…al parecer le divertía hacerme enojar, y sabia que el que se comportara de esa manera, me enojaba y mucho — No necesito que me enseñes nada. Soy lo suficientemente grade e inteligente como para hacerlo sola

— Mmm…Bien, hazlo entonces

— Por supuesto que lo hare — y sin esperar más, alce la barbilla con orgullo, comenzado a caminar hacia la laguna, rogando por que el hielo no se rompiera y me ahogara; Bueno, en caso de que eso sucediera, estaba Edward ¿No?

— ¿Puedes?

— ¡Cállate! — chille, dando un pequeño paso dentro de la laguna, consiguiendo mantener el equilibro sobre el hielo. Comencé a reír eufórica, orgullosa de mi misma, había logrado mantener el equilibrio y sin ayuda de Edward — ¡Lo hice!

— Lo veo — aseguro, observándome, ladeando su cabeza solo un poco hacia la izquierda, luego de unos momentos encogerse de hombros. Le saque la lengua comenzando a hacer señas con mi mano para que, también, se adentrara a patinar a la laguna. Sonrió con maldad — ¡Allí voy! — de manera rápida se había deslizado desde el comienzo de la laguna, hasta donde me encontraba yo, en la mitad de la laguna. Chille de terror, venia directo hacia donde me encontraba

— ¡Idiota! — maldije por en voz de grito al verlo recostado sobre el hielo riéndose de mí, el muy maldito se había desviado evitando colisionar con mi cuerpo y por ende había caído de bruces al suelo — Tu…Ten más cuidado

— Lo siento

— No; No lo haces

— Cierto — acepto sin un atisbo de vergüenza o pena, no, él solo sonreía a un mas, observándome cómodamente recostado en el hielo. Fruncí el ceño, acercándome precavida hacia donde se encontraba; Yo también podía ser malvada cuando me lo proponía y esa era una de esas veces; Pero como siempre mi torpeza hacia acto de parecencia. Había intentado darle un pequeño y fuerte zape a Edward, sin embargo antes d que mi mano hiciera contacto con nada, había perdido el equilibro cayendo al frio y duro hielo… ¡Y dolió!

— ¡Auch! — me queje; mi bien adorado trasero había sido el mayor afectado — ¡Es tu culpa!

— ¿Qué? — pregunto entre risas, y eso, no ayudaba a mejorar la situación, ni a mantener a raya mi enojo — No me culpes por tu torpeza

— ¿Me estás diciendo torpe?

— Solo aseguro aquello que es un hecho, eres torpe, no puedes negarlo

— Y tú…tú eres…eres… — gruñí ¿Qué eres en realidad? ¡Nada, el idiota parecía ser perfecto! ¿Tenía imperfecciones? Tal vez, pero yo no le encontraba ninguna

**Edward Pov**

Puse los ojos en blanco; Me observaba de manera furibunda, sus puños se crisparon, pero aun así no podía dejar de observarla con diversión. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no me divertía de aquella manera, siquiera junto a Alice reía como lo hacía con Bella; ¿Tanya? Pues, es esos momentos, no podíamos estar siquiera en una misma habitación sin discutir. Contrariado, observe como Bella sonreía, acercándose por no decir arrastrándose hacia en donde me encontraba

— ¿Qué pretendes hacer? — pregunte sopesando la posibilidad de salir huyendo de allí. Su sonrisa se extendió aun mas, indicio de que algo malo me iba a suceder. El aire había abandonado mis pulmones de manera abrupta, al recibir, el peso, y un golpe en las costillas, de Bella sobre mi cuerpo; Una vez recuperado el aire, comencé a reír ante el torpe intento de Bella; era obvio que lo había hecho como venganza por mi comentario

— ¿Mañana lloverá?

— Supongo, aunque prefiero que nieve; Hace ya mucho tiempo que no nieva aquí en Forks

— No me gusta la nieve — aseguro

— Supongo que debe ser así, dado a que si tu equilibrio es igual de malo que cuando patinas en el hielo… ¡Dios no salve!

— Eres aun más malvado que Emmett — se quejo, recostándose a mi lado. Me encogí de hombros a sabiendas que ese simple gesto la molestaría. Bufo, para luego sin decir nada, comenzar a observar el color grisáceo que había adquirido el cielo de Forks

— Bella — le llame observando como una pequeña sonrisa bailaba entre sus labios

— ¿Si? — sus orbes chocolates me observaban con intensidad. Sonreí, era demasiado fácil tener un tema de conversación con ella, interesarme, querer descubrir los enigmas que la rodeaban…

— Cuéntame un secreto — susurre en su oído

— ¿Cual?

— ¿Por qué has venido a Forks? — pregunte con real curiosidad, sin ninguna segunda intención oculta. Hizo una mueca de desdén — No pretendía ofenderte es solo que….Olvídalo

— Vine como escape Edward. Literalmente me escape — susurro lo suficientemente alto como para que la escuchara comenzando a observar nuevamente el cielo. Fruncí el ceño ¿Escape? ¿De qué? Espere pacientemente a que continuara, y si no lo hacía, pues no quería presionarla, sabía que cuando estuviera lista ella me contaría lo que quisiera — Mi madre murió cuando Emmett y yo éramos unos niños, en ese entonces tenía doce años; Mi padre, Charlie, quedo a cargo de la empresa que había construido él y la empresa de mi madre, empresas que nos pertenecen a Emmett y a mí. Aunque Emmett no quiere hacerse cargo de ninguna empresa y…Yo, no lo soporte Edward, no lo hice, no quiero que mi futuro sea decidido por un hombre el cual parece odiarme y Charlie, lo hace, me odia

— Bella, es tu padre y no creo que pueda llegar a odiarte

— No lo conoces Edward

— Tienes razón pero él no tiene razón para odiarte. Eres perfecta

— ¿Perfecta? — Repitió con sorna — Soy igual a mi madre, Edward, soy igual a Renee y supongo que por eso debe de odiarme…Me odia por ser un constante recuerdo de aquello que alguna vez amo; Pero aun así quiere ser el dueño de mi futuro… ¡Y no lo soporto! — Exclamo con rabia — No soporto ser una molestia, no soporto no poder decir lo que quiero por mí misma, no soporto nada de ello, solo quiero ser, verme, yo. Emmett lo hizo y parece feliz

— Oye — susurre tomando su barbilla, obligándola a observarme — Te vez como tu

— No, Edward, me veo como mi madre, incluso dicen que hasta tengo sus manías

— Conozco tus manías y créeme que no creo que otra persona las posea — comente sin recibir respuesta alguna. Ella solo se libro de mi agarre para continuar observando el cielo — Se que eres molesta cuando tienes sueño; se que tus sonrojos pueden adquirir más de cincuenta tipo de tonalidades, algo que he comprobado; También se que te encanta cantar, aunque no lo hagas bien, que amas con locura el hacer feliz a Alice y Rose, aunque eso signifique jugar a la Barbie Bella o escucharlas hablar de moda; Se que podría estar todo la noche observando todo tus tipos de sonrisas: Cuando estas triste, alegre, enojada, frustrada, furiosa, aburrida…Pero lo que realmente se, es que no existe alguien como tú, Bella, tal vez parecida, ¿pero igual? No, tú eres única

— Nunca estoy furiosa — replico por lo bajo. Sonreí, ella quería cambiar de tema — Solo tengo unas insaciables ganas de golpear a alguien, y ese alguien sueles ser tu o Emmett. No sé porque les gusta molestarme — murmuró haciendo un tierno puchero

— Pues porque eres la mas gruñona e inocente del grupo

— No pensaran eso cuando los asesine a ambos — sin más comencé a reír, el escuchar ese "amenaza" de su parte era simplemente asombrosamente divertida — No se supone que te rías — se quejo, para luego comenzar a reí con aun as ímpetu que yo. Frunci el ceño

— ¿Por qué ríes?

— Porque es la única manera de canalizar mi furia y evitar golearte — respondió aun entre risas, clocándose de costado, al igual que yo, para poder observarme así como yo la observaba a ella — Lo aprendí con Emmett

— Interesante; ¿Resulta?

— No — y como prueba de ello, me propino un fuerte puñetazo en mi hombro izquierdo, para luego quejarse de dolor haciendo morisquetas realmente graciosas — ¡Sigue siendo tu culpa! — me observo con rabia,y resentimiento, tomando su mano adolorida entre la sana. Suspire, al parecer le gustaba culparme por sus actos de torpeza

— Lo siento — me disculpe, aun sin saber del todo el ´porque´ de mi disculpa — ¿Me disculparas? — pregunte en un tono inocente, tomando su mano adolorida su mano entre las mía, besando el dorso de su mano. Escuche como comenzaba, nuevamente a reír

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? — con una de mis manos rodee su cintura, estrechándola hacia mi; Escondió su rostro entre mi cuello, aun sin dejar de reír

— No tienes por qué reír si quieres llorar, Bella — susurre besando sus cabellos, sintiendo como unas pequeñas gotas de agua mojaban mi cuello

— No quiero llorar. Estoy contenta, tengo a Emmett y a todos ustedes a mi lado ¿Por qué tendría que estar triste?

— Porque simplemente lo quieres estar. No necesitas razón alguna para llorar — me aleje solo un poco para observarla a los ojos, ahora tristes y llorosos — Y quiero que sepas que cada vez que quieras llorar, siempre, no importa las circunstancias, me tendrás a mí para acompañarte en esos momentos — asegure besando su mejilla — Incluso dejare que moquees mis playeras y camisas ¿No está genial? — brome por lo que ella sintió

— ¿Prometes estas siempre allí Edward?

— Por supuesto Bella ¿Cómo no estaría allí cuando es a ti a quien amo y...? — me calle abruptamente, al entender el verdadero significado de las palabras que acababa de pronunciar; Había salido de mi sin previo aviso, no había tenido intención alguna de decirle que la amaba, siquiera yo sabía que la amaba…Entonces ¿por qué lo había dicho?

— Edward — la escuche susurrar — Me cuentas un secreto

* * *

**Hola gente hermosa espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, en mi defensa quiero decir que al escuchando estuve escuchando la canción:****The Goo Goo Dolls**** – Iris. Una canción hermosa déjenme decirles, no he dejado de escucharla una y otra vez. Se las recomiendo**

**En fin. Disculpen la tardanza. De verdad no tengo excusa alguna, mi inspiración se ha ido volando… ¡Aun no la encuentro!**

**Saben que lo adoro y esperare con ansias sus Revierws **

**Asegúrense de portarse muy mal y disfrutar la vida al máximo… ¿Qué? Tenemos todo una vida por delante para ser niñas buenas**

**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**


	17. Secreto

**_Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan_**

* * *

**Bella Pov**

_‹‹Edward simplemente consigue todo lo que quiere››_

Pensé entre moleste y divertida ante la actitud de Edward. Nos encontrábamos junto a las chicas viendo televisión en la sala, sin nada más que hacer, hasta que Emmett y los chicos se aparecieron para adueñarse de la televisión

Edward de manera perezosa, se había recostado en el sofá en donde me encontraba para luego apoyar su cabeza en mis piernas. Me había quejado acusándolo de considerarme una almohada mas solo vasto que sonriera de manera ladina para permitirle que continuara en aquella posición

— Mantén las manos alejadas de mi hermana — comento Emmett a modo de broma. Me sonroje instantáneamente al ser consciente de porqué lo decía. Había comenzado a acariciar el cabello de Edward a la vez que, él acariciaba la palma de mi mano libre y ante ello Emmet vio la oportunidad perfecta para molestarnos

— No creo que pueda — respondió de manera aburrida sin siquiera dejar de acariciar mi mano. Emmett rió estruendosamente, lanzándole un cojín que aterrizo en mi rostro. Lo fulmine con la mirada mascullando un insulto por lo bajo

— Lo siento, Bells — evite contestarle. A decir verdad hoy Emmett parecía estar realmente predispuesto a hacer todo aquello que sabia me molestaban. Creo que se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de masoquista que quería que lo asesinara — ¿A qué hora es el partido de basquetbol?

— No quiero mirar un partido de basquetbol — aseguro Alice quitándole el control remoto a mi hermano — Esta película es interesante

— ¡Es puro romance!

— Tú la elegiste, Emmett

— No lo niego, pero creí que era de terror. Deberían haber elegido un titulo más apropiado para la película, y no uno que haga pensar al espectador que se trata de una película de terror — se justifico Emmett resoplando fuertemente como clara manifestación ante su desagrado por aquella película — Propongo votación

— No haremos…

— El que quiera ver esta tonta película que levante la mano — exclamo interrumpiendo a Alice a mitad de una oración, sin embargo la pequeña aun continuo reclamándole — ¿Bella? — inquirió al ver que no hacia ademán por levantar la mano al igual que lo hizo Rosalie y Jasper. Negué

— Mi voto es nulo. No me interesa lo que decidan ver

— Pero…

— No cambiare de opinión

— Bien. Entonces… ¿Edward?

— Debo apoyar a mi hermana. No soy idiota, se de lo que es capaz de hacer — una muy malhumorada Alice lo fulmino con la mirada pero aun así le sonrió — Alice, no… — demasiado tarde. Alice había aprovechado el momento de distracción de Emmett para largarse a correr con el control remoto

— ¿Qué demo…? ¡Vuelve aquí! — exclamó el grandote comenzando una persecución en contra de la pequeña. Reí al observar como tomaba a Jasper de la solapas y lo obligaba a ayudar a perseguir a la pequeña

— Son unos niños — murmuró Rose levantándose lentamente del suelo para intentar salvar a Emmett de las garras de Alice — Recuerden que no están solos. Cuidado con lo que hacen— comento con picardía, guiñándonos un ojo, antes de perderse escaleras arriba. Me uní a las risas de Edward quien aun observaba las escaleras por donde habían desaparecido Alice y los demás

.

.

Refunfuñe por lo bajo mientras colocaba la ropa en el tendedero. Últimamente hacer la colada se estaba transformando en un suplicio dado a que Emmett parecía volver a comportarse como un niño, ensuciando su ropa con manchas aun no reconocidas. En cuanto me cansara u enojara, le haría tragarse sus playeras

Sonreí ante lo delirantes de mis ideas. Tenía suerte de que Jasper me hubiera prestado su MP3 para según él: _"Culturizarme con buena música". _Mi rubio amigo aun no lograba creer que jamás hubiera escuchado las canciones de, _100 monkeys_,su banda preferida

Solté un chillido al sentir un fuerte pellizco en uno de mis costados. Fulmine con la mirada a Edward quien sonreía al igual que un niño travieso luego de una travesura. Fruncí el ceño. Me había olvidado de su presencia o al menos intentaba ignorarlo

— ¿De verdad? — pregunte de manera irónica, quitándome otra pinza de ropa con las cuales Edward, habilidosamente enganchaba continuamente a mi cuerpo. Se encogió de hombros sin siquiera decirme nada. Hacía ya más de una hora que me seguía por todos lados al igual que un fantasma solo para fastidiarme; Nos habíamos peleado y siquiera estoy segura de que ambos supiéramos el real motivo de nuestra _pelea_ — Madura

— Soy maduro — lo escuche replicar para segundos más tarde sentir otro pellizco en mi brazo. Me queje, quitándome nuevamente la pinza. Lo fulmine con la mirada, intentando arrebatarle todas y cada unas de las pinzas que tenía, sin embargo, se alejo rápidamente de mi. Se estaba comportando como un niño — No intentes atraparme, solo lograras cansarte

— Idiota — masculle en apenas un susurro siguiendo con mi trabajo de tender la ropa. Escuche el melodioso sonido que producía su risa. Lo observe acercarse con las pinzas entre sus manos, aunque esta vez las coloco en el tendedero para que sostuvieran la ropa. Le agradecí internamente — ¿Qué? — pregunte exasperada al sentir su mirada sobre mi

— ¿Tregua?

— No lo sé…

— Te diré mi secreto — enarque una de mis cejas. A decir verdad tenia curiosidad por saber cuál era su secreto, aquel secreto que había evitado decirme aquel día en la pequeña laguna. Asentí rápidamente, observándolo sonreír de manera ladina — Pero lo hare más tarde

— ¿Qué? Eso no es justo, Edward

— Claro que sí. La condición era que te diría mi secreto… jamás dije cuando

— Me siento timada — admití comenzando a caminar hacia el interior de la casa — Siquiera lo pienses — exclame al lograr divisar de soslayo como Emmett tomaba un puñado de lodo y se preparaba para lanzármelo. Me escondí detrás de Edward, utilizándolo como escudo humano

— ¿Qué cosa? No tenía planeado hacer nada — mintió descaradamente. Sonriendo con malicia — Vamos Bells, abraza a tu hermano

— No gracias — negué con determinación acercándome aun mas al cuerpo Edward. Sabía que Emmett no me haría nada si me ocultaba tras el ojiverde, dado a que según tenía entendido…Edward sabía cómo vengarse. Emmett sonrío aun mas, despidiéndose con un rápido saludo, adentrándose en la casa

Estaba completamente segura que encontraría la manera de hacerme una de sus tan comunes bromas

.

.

Me encontraba realmente sorprendida al escuchar la habilidad que poseían Edward y Jasper al tocar la guitarra. Eran magníficos. Alice no dejaba de sonreírle a Jasper quien había comenzado a improvisar distintos tipos de canciones que relataban lo que cada uno de nosotros se encontraba haciendo en el momento. Edward por otra parte parecía estar componiendo una melodía que según él, hacía días había comenzado a formarse en su cabeza

Luego de una hora, a Alice se le había ocurrido organizar una perfecta cena que consistía como platos principal pizza, gaseosa y como postre, helado. Eh de decir que ninguno puso ninguna objeción ante a esa idea aunque los chicos exigieron, que en el caso de que estuviéramos pensando ver una película se la dejáramos elegir a ellos; Alice acepto a regañadientes

— Toco guitarra desde los ocho años — aseguró Jasper — Edward sin embargo empezó tocar piano y guitarra a los seis años ¿No? — el aludido asintió sin prestarle demasiado atención a la conversación. Le frunció el ceño a su pizza aun manteniéndose en silencio. Sonreí captando su mirada y comenzando a hacerle morisquetas para que riera. Observe orgullosa como una de las comisuras de sus labios se elevaba — todas las niñas querían con nosotros — reí al ver como Rosalie y Alice golpeaban fuertemente a Jasper.

Había pasado una semana de aquella "_cita"_ en el lago, y desde entonces Edward se veía demasiado abstraído.; Tal vez se debía a las constantes peleas con Tanya. Nunca entendí su relación, me volvía histeria el hecho de que ella lo ignorara y de un momento a otro, cuando él se encontraba conmigo, le adorara y no se quisiera separar de él.

No podía evitar estar celosa de ello ¡Sí! ¡Era una amiga celosa!… Por qué era solo eso, ¿Verdad?... ¿Eran solo celos de amiga?

.

.

Habíamos sido los encargados de preparar las palomitas de maíz, cosa que Edward había hecho no sin antes lanzarme unas cuantas. Le amenace con que me vengaría pero en ese momento había comprobado que a nadie le causaba miedo mis amenazas, por el contrario, comenzaban a reírse. Era humillante

— Aun no me dices tú secreto — asegure, interponiéndome en su camino, evitando que avanzara hacia la sala en donde todos se encontraban, con el bol de palomitas recién hechas. Me observo con la curiosidad reflejada en sus orbes esmeraldas

— Más tarde

— Edward — me queje. No me caracterizaba por ser una persona curiosa, pero dada las circunstancias y el hecho de que Edward se comportara tan extraño… la curiosidad me había ganado. Negó rápidamente — Prometo no reírme si es gracioso y jamás contárselo a nadie

— Pero…

— Por favor — rogué, intentando imitar la carita que Alice había estado intentado enseñarme. Suspiro con rendición. Despeino su cabello nerviosamente cosa que me causo un poco de gracia. Espere impaciente a que continuara sin embargo parecía no querer hacerlo — Entonces…

— Te amo

* * *

**Hola bellezas. He tardado, lo sé. Los exámenes me tienen... ¡Loca! Aun así he vuelto y con un capitulo el cual espero que les haya gustado.**

**Bueno…espero con ansias sus comentarios**

**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**

**¡Dejen Reviews!**


	18. Tácticas Evasivas

_**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**_

* * *

…"_Te amo"…_

…"_Te amo"…_

… "_¿Me ama?"…_

Garabateé de manera nerviosa otra hoja de papel que no hacía más que incrementar mi incertidumbre. No sabía qué hacer. No era una novedad que mi vida amorosa solo se limitaba al señor Darcy y Romeo, que no eran más que meros personajes creados por grandes escritores. Estúpido Edward ¿Cómo alguien puede soltar así como así una confesión? Se suponía que debía de confesarse ante mí de una manera más… ¿normal? ¡Oh, genial, siquiera sé cómo se debe confesar una persona!

Estaba perdida. Ciertamente aquella declaración de Edward no debería de haberme afectado, pues Edward es solo mi amigo; Entonces que alguien en este maldito mundo me explicara porque mi estúpida mente comenzaba inmediatamente a idealizarme junto a Edward como su novia. Yo. Su mejor amiga.

Gruñí enojada lanzando las tres hojas que no hicieron más que volar por los aires hasta terminar un lugar recóndito de mi habitación. Golpee mi cabeza contra la mullida almohada de mi cama ¿Por qué debía ser tan difícil? Edward era mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, incluso aun mas que Alice o Rose. Edward era el chico con el que podía confiar, reír, llorar… Y se me había declarado

_**0o0 FlashBack 0o0**_

Silencio. Podía jurar que incluso ambos habíamos dejado de respirar a la espera de algo… algo que ninguno de la sabia que seria. Lo observe a los ojos buscando, desesperadamente, un atisbo de burla o diversión. Solo encontré seriedad. Jamás en todo el tiempo que conozco a Edward lo vi comportarse de una manera tan seria y eso, en el fondo de mi ser, me complacía tato como también me asustaba

Me sentí acorralada por su profunda mirada. Me sentí acorralada por la tonta sonrisa que quería escapar de mis labios, y de la única manera que pude responder fue de la más estúpida que se me ocurría en esos momentos; Entrecerré lo ojos con aire conspiratorio, disfrazando mi sorpresa e incredulidad por una forzada sonrisa, y aquel acto logró confundir a Edward

— Yo también te amo, Edward, después de todo somos los mejores amigos, — comente como quien no quiere la cosa mientras que en un penoso movimiento despeine sus cabellos, desordenándolo aun más — Solo que no debes decírselo a Alie o Rose, ambas me matarían al saber que les ganaste ese puesto

— ¿De verdad? — respondió incrédulo tal vez refiriéndose a mi "delicada" manera de evadir el tema principal: Su confesión; Porque si de algo estaba segura era de que aquel _‹‹Te amo››_ no había sido una palabra de hermandad. Asentí con nerviosismo. ¡Maldita incapacidad la mía a la hora de intentar mentir!

— ¡Claro! — asegure demasiado risueña. El negó casi con diversión — Aunque supongo que tal vez terminaría por matarte a ti, tú sabes, para eliminar la competencia — carraspee incomodad arrebatándole con demasiada brusquedad el recipiente con las palomitas de maíz que desde un comienzo Edward estaba cocinando. Él suspiro como si todo aquello se lo esperara. Yo suspire por haberme logrado de una vergonzosa e incómoda futura conversación sentimental

_**0o0 Fin del FlashBack 0o0 **_

— ¡Estúpida! — gruñí por lo bajo observándome por el espejo que reflejaba perfectamente mi figura. Si bien por ese momento había optado por evadir de cualquier forma posible esa conversación, ahora me arrepentía como nunca. Hacía ya cinco días de aquel suceso, tres días desde que Edward opto por darme mi espacio e intentar restaurar su relación con Tanya, — cosa que me molestaba demasiado — pero sobre todo, hacia ya cuatro días que yo misma comenzaba a cuestionar mis sentimientos hacia Edward y aquello, sin duda, era un atentado hacia los cuadernillos del instituto, ya que no hacía más que escribir mis preguntas y dudas en sus hojas.

Volví a gruñir, escondiendo mi rostro en mi almohada. ¿Por qué debía ser tan cobarde? Cualquier persona con un poco de sensibilidad hubiera abordado el tema de otra manera, no hubiera huido con palabras tontas y excusas baratas… o tal vez sí, pero aun así no podía permitirme perder a Edward y si debía enfrentarme a mis posibles sentimientos hacia él, lo haría, aunque la incógnita se encontraba en él _como _

— ¿Acaso intentas ahogarte con la almohada? Déjame decirte que es un patético intento de suicidio— escuche decir a Emmett, por lo cual, inmediatamente desenterré mi rostro de la almohada para poder observarlo, molesta — ¿Qué? ¿Por qué miras así? — no le conteste, por el momento, solo me dedique a lanzarle dagas imaginarias por los ojos. Se supone que si me había encerrado en mi habitación era porque quería estar sola para poder pensar con claridad, aunque para ser sincera conmigo misma, en lo que había transcurrido el día solo había logrado la parte de: Estar sola, dado a que lo de pensar con claridad no había sucedido… aun — ¿Es un mal momento, verdad?

— ¿Acaso no sabes cómo llamar antes de entrar?

— Podría responder de varias maneras a tu comentario, sin embargo, solo diré una cosa, si, he llamado a la puerta mas de cien veces, pero tú no has escuchado — iba a reclamar, sin embargo una gran mano se interpuso a pocos centímetros de mi rostro, amenazándome con dejarme ciega — Si hasta creo que me he dañado la mano de tanto golpear tu puerta; Si algo me sucede tu le darás las respuestas al equipo

— Emmett, no es justo la manipulación psicológica — me queje alejando su mano de un manotazo, él solo rió por lo bajo mientras se lanzaba sobre mi cama y se acostaba, para luego soltar un largo y molesto suspiro. Volví a fulminarlo con la mirada, solo quería molestarme y de verdad lo estaba logrando — Aun así debes de llamar a mi puerta, ya no somos niños, quiero mi privacidad, zopenco

— Disculpa, pero si bien recuerdo tú eras la mocosa que entraba a mi habitación y me robaba los caramelos de miel de debajo de mi cama — me observo falsamente indignado, colocando una de sus manos en el costado derecho de su pecho. Rodé los ojos, soltando una risita tonta, mientras, con un movimiento de mi mano, movía la suya hasta en donde realmente se encontraba su corazón, en el costado izquierdo de su pecho. El sonrió sabiendo logrado su cometido: Aligerar mi humor

— Aun no hay pruebas que demuestren mi culpabilidad — rebatí sabiéndome desde un principio culpable hasta las amígdalas por haber robado los dulce y dinero de Emmett — Además, ¿Crees que soy una bribona?

— ¿Es una pregunta retorica?

— Eres un zopenco

— Me amas — aseguro, arrogante, empujándome con demasiada fuerza hacia uno de mis costados, lo cual logro que mi agilidad y mi buena suerte hicieran acto de presencia y yo, como toda una bailarina, cayera grácilmente hacia atrás; Si claro… Lo correcto sería decir que, el muy idiota, me empujo con tal fuerza que yo siquiera tuve posibilidad de sostenerme de mi edredón, no, por el contrario caí sobre bruces al piso aterrizando sobre mi espalda. Solté una exclamación de puro dolor, seguido por una larga lista de improperios dirigidos hacia Emmett

— Ni se te ocurra reír — le amenace mientras él me ayudaba a levantarme del suelo — ¡Por tu culpa ahora me duele la espalda! — volví a quejarme, recostándome, por orden de Emmett, boca abajo sobre mi cama — Duele — me queje al sentir sus manos masajeando mi espalda

— Lo siento — se disculpo, y tal vez lo hubiera perdonado si en esos momentos no estuviera a punto de atragantarse con su saliva por el esfuerzo que hacía por no reír. Sisee de dolor al sentir como el bruto masajeaba mi espalda con demasiada fuerza — ¿Usas sostén? — pregunto el muy idiota luego de que me quejara de que los _broches_ se habían desatado por sus estúpidos y dolorosos masajes. Asentí con un molesto rubor coloreando mis mejillas — Pero si siquiera tienes tantos senos — bufe indignada, asaetándole un golpe en uno de sus costados; sabia que mis senos no eran la gran cosa, no como los de Rosalie, pero también sabía que no eran tan pequeños, eran perfectos, ni demasiado chicos ni demasiado grandes, un equilibrio perfecto, o al menos eso es lo creía hasta que el zopenco abrió su bocota solo para hacerme notar un defecto del que hasta el momento no tenía idea

— No hablare de mis senos contigo— asegure fastidiada — Además, solo para que lo sepas, mis senos son perfectos tal como están, tú eres el idiota que siempre sale con chicas súper desarrolladas… como Rose — agregue con malicia el perfecto ejemplo de _chicas súper desarrolladas_. Bien. Sabía que Emmett no veía a Rose como otra cosa más que como una hermanita, y que era un idiota por ello, pero pese a todo era hombre y el cuerpo escultural que poseía Rosalie, no le era indiferente a ningún hombre

— ¿No que no hablarías de tus senos? — pregunto entre divertido y nervioso ante la mención de mi rubia amiga. Lo observe por sobre encima de mis hombros, con una sonrisa conciliadora y pensamientos completamente maliciosos

— Y no lo hare, solo constataba hechos y esos hechos afirman de que mis senos son normales y de que Rosalie podría ser incluso, si ella quisiera, una conejita de _PlayBoy_ o la futura _Miss Universo_ ¿O acaso lo negaras? — pregunte con curiosidad recibiendo como respuesta un simple "Uhm" que no especificaba en lo absoluto si se trataba de una afirmación o una negación

— Entonces, podrías explicarme porque mi hermanita intentaba suicidarse con una almohada — bromeo. Enarque una de mis cejas, según notaba no era la única incompetente en la familia a la hora de evadir un tema que me incomodaba. Sonreí reincorporándome en mi lugar y alejándome que sus manos que no hacían más que intentar masajear mi espalda con delicadeza, cuando lo único que lograba era producirme más dolor. Nop. Emmett no lograba ser delicado en lo absoluto

— Por nada

— ¡Oh, vamos! — Exclamó, inconforme — Yo podría ayudarte — lo observe escéptica cosa que él noto al instante — Oye. Soy más grande que tu y por ende eh vivido más experiencias que tu, de verdad, podría ayudarte y solucionar tu problema — sopese sus palabras. Tenía razón, tal vez, solo tal vez, él ya había sufrido una situación similar a la que me encontraba en estos momentos, además, pese a que a veces demostrara lo contrario, Emmett era un hombre o al menos estaba en camino a serlo. Asentí, observándolo a los ojos, con una son risa esperanzadora

— Un chico... pues él… confeso sus sentimientos que fueron sorpresivos, ¡realmente sorpresivos…!

— ¿Un chico? ¿Quién? ¿Alguien se atrevió a confesarte sus sentimientos? Le romperé los huesos… — me vi interrumpida por Emmett que para mi horror no hacía más que ser molestamente explicito al decir lo que le haría "al chico", quien si vamos al caso era nada más y nada menos que su mejor amigo: Edward Cullen

— ¡Cállate! — exclame a voz de grito interrumpiendo el amenazador monologo que mantenía con _el chico,_ que tal vez su mente, incluso ya le había ideado un rostro el cual Emmett aseguraba, iba a destrozar — No se me declararon a mi — mentí, rogando en mi fuero interno a que Emmett no me descubriera, porque estaba segura que si lo hacía, lograría de una manera u otra, con artimañas o astucia, sonsacarme la verdad…

— ¿A no?

— No. Le sucedió a una amiga, ella me pidió ayuda y yo pues… no sé cómo ayudarla — oh. Genial. Le sucedió a una amiga. ¿Acaso había podido inventar una mentira más estúpida? Conociéndome como lo hago, si, es casi un hecho de que mis mentiras apestan y en la escala de estupidez alcanzan el máximo

— Continua

— Bien. Este chico se le confesó; Ella jamás se imagino en una situación amorosa con él, dado a que esa una especie de mejor amigo, sin embargo ahora… todo cambio de una manera casi radical y el chico hace como si nunca se hubiera confesado, es decir que desapareció tras una… evasiva de ella ¿Qué opinas?

— ¡Mal! Eso está mal. Nunca. Jamás. No debes evadir a un muchacho cuando este te confiesa sus sentimientos ¿Acaso las mujeres son robots? — Fruncí el ceño aun sin entender demasiado — Escucha, pequeña. Para nosotros, los hombres, es difícil expresarnos y declararnos ante ustedes, eso cuando sentimos algo, por supuesto, porque cuando es solo diversión, es más sencillo el pago del hotel y…

— Mucha información. Limítate al tema

— Que carácter — mascullo por lo bajo, un poco avergonzado por haber soltado información de mas — Pues, es humillante que te rechacen, sin embargo lo es aun mas cuando ellas simplemente no dicen nada. No somos lectores de mentes, por lo que sabemos si ellas quieren que las sigas o simplemente no gusta de ti y te tiene lastima por lo cual no se atreve a decirte que la dejes de fastidiar

— ¡Woaw! ¿De verdad son tan idiotas? —pregunte con saña curiosidad, curiosidad que logro que Emmett me lanzara una mirada fulminante que prometía una futura venganza. Sonreí con inocencia, recostando mi cuerpo en la cama y mi cabeza en su fuerte abdomen; Y pensar que cuando era niño su cuerpo no era nada prometedor

— Tu amiga es un poco pringada ¿verdad? — abrí y cerré la boca un par de veces en busca de una objeción para defender a _mi amiga_. Bufe, esforzándome por no mandar a Emmett al diablo, ¿Pringada? ¡Pues lo será él!

— Cierra la boca, Emmett — masculle, por lo bajo, para sumirme en un estado de completo silencio que Emmett respetaba cantando a voz de grito. Suspire, ¿Quién pensaría que los chicos serian tan complicados?

— ¡Puta madre! — me sobresalte ante el chillado de Emmett. Lo observe solo para encontrarme con su mirada horrorizada — ¿Cuando te referías a tu amiga, hablabas de Rosalie?

— ¿Por qué preguntas?

— Responde

— ¿Por qué crees tú que debería de ser Rosalie?

— Porque ella es tu amiga — aseguro como si fuera la mayor obviedad del mundo, mirándome con impaciencia y curiosidad. Me encogí de hombros, sonriendo internamente, esto era realmente interesante

— Alice también lo es

— ¿Entonces es Alice?

— Nunca dije eso

— Es Rosalie. Rosalie tiene un pretendiente — murmuró para sí mismo con un matiz de incredulidad. Lo observe extrañada ante la sonrisa de psicópata que se dibujaba en su rostro — Esto es genial, Jasper querrá golpear al tipo que intento sobrepasarse con su hermana

— Por qué haría eso, el chico solo se confeso

— Yo lo haría, lo golpearia solo por eso

— Tú no eres su hermano

— Gracias a Dios

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué de qué?

— Has dicho "Gracias a Dios" — afirme pues lo había escuchado a la perfección. Ante mi mirada atónita, Emmett había comenzado a negar casi con desesperación, casi de manera automática, casi como si se estuviera negando a sí mismo. Interesante — ¿Por qué lo has dicho? ¿Por qué tanto interés por Rose? ¿Acaso me ocultas algo?

— ¿Debería ocultarte algo?

— Ahora evades el tema. Mala táctica, eso es signo de que ocultas algo — murmure adquiriendo una excreción de completa desconfianza y suficiencia, lo cual logro que mi querido hermano mayor se volviera aun más reticente a querer contarme algo. Me cruce de brazos — Algo escondes, Swan, y créeme que lo descubriré

— ¡Uy, que miedo!

.

.

‹‹ _¡Tu puedes! ¡Claro que puedes, eres una Swan! ››_

Mi estomago se comprimía continuamente como consecuencia del nerviosismo que me invadía en esos momentos. Suspire observándome en el espejo retrovisor del _Jeep_ de Emmett, buscando una señal a que me indicara que volviera a encender el motor y largarme de allí. Nada. No había nada que me indicara que me largara, ¡Maldición!

_¡Mueve tu trasero y enfréntate al peligro!_

Asentí. Mi conciencia era una maldita perra, pero no por ello significa que no tuviera razón, debía enfrentar… al peligro, no podía seguir ignorándolo más y las hojas y hojas de mis cuadernillos lo demostraban. Debíamos hablar

Observe el clima. Horrible. Podía escuchar los suaves repiqueos que producían las pequeñas gotas de lluvia al colisionar con el tejado del poche de la gran _casa Cullen_. Me estaba comportando como una cobarde y sabia que si Emmett se encontrara presenciando mi comportamiento no haría otra cosa que burlarse. Volví a suspirar, esto era más difícil de lo que parecía… al menos para mí lo era

— ¡Mierda! — chille sometida al terror al sentir un suave golpeteo en mi ventanilla — Edward — susurre ante su sonrisa divertida; Y en ese momento sopese nuevamente la idea de poner reversa y volver a casa para resguardarme en los brazos de mi hermano_ oso_ sobreprotector. Negué, ya no lo podía hacer. Lentamente abrí la ventanilla para que el pelicobrizo que me observaba con una de sus cejas enarcadas, me pudiera escuchar — Hey. ¿Qué haces?

— Tomo una ducha — comento sarcástico, observando hacia el cielo y la incesante lluvia que caía sobre él, empapándolo por completo, logrando que su cabellos se oscureciera aun mas, adhiriéndose sobre su frente al igual que un gracioso fleco. Me hubiera reído de su aspecto si no me encontrara tan nerviosa. Obvie adrede observar su cuerpo mientras su playera se adhería a cada uno de sus músculos y… ¡Mierda! ¡No pienses! — ¿Quieres entrar, Bella?

— No…Si…No — gruñí, recostando mi cabeza sobre el volante, observándolo de costado, a lo que Edward solo sonreía — Te estás mojando — asegure con voz media quejumbrosa. Patético ¿Te estás mojando? ¡Por supuesto que sí, llueve!

— ¿Te sientes bien, Bells? — esta vez se notaba realmente preocupado. Asentí a manera de afirmación y él, pareció no entenderlo — Puedo llamar a Carlisle, se encuentra dentro

— ¡No! — exclame, sobresaltándolo sin embargo lo supo disimular demasiado bien. Fruncí el ceño ¿Por qué era tan difícil? — Quiero hablar

— ¿Con Alice?

— Contigo, Edward, quiero hablar contigo — masculle entre dientes; Lo hacía a propósito, estaba casi segura de que así era y eso realmente me cabreaba — Sube — esta vez no una pregunta fue más bien una orden; Para hacer más énfasis en mis palabras le abrí la puerta del copiloto, apresurándolo de cierta manera, para que subiera. Una vez dentro del auto, me sonrió, curioso, comenzando a despeinar, como siempre, su cabello mientras pequeñas gotas de agua se regaban por el lugar — ¡Oye! — me queje divertida por su actitud, él sonrió fingiéndose inocente

— Entonces… ¿De qué debemos hablar?

— De nosotros…

* * *

_**¡Woaw! ¡Hola gente hermosa!**_

_**Luego de tanto tiempo… ¡He vuelto!**_

_**Díganme, entonces: ¿Qué opinan de este nuevo capítulo? ¿Les ha gustado? **_

_**Siento mucho el haberlos abandonado por tanto tiempo. No tengo excusas, de verdad, solo puedo decir que realmente lo siento.**_

_**Espero con ansias sus comentarios. Si tienen consejos, criticas o alguna duda, solo escríbanla y me encargare de utilizar sus consejos o responderles **_

_**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**_

_**¡Dejen un Revierws!**_


	19. Un Patético Jamas

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**

* * *

**Bella Pov**

_Patética_.

Me tenia lastima a mí misma, cosa que jamás llegue a pensar que haría, pero, a decir verdad, nunca había llegado a imaginarme que en un arranque de adrenalina, o tal vez furia, hubiera esperado a que Edward se bajara de la camioneta para darme a la fuga.

Repito: _Patética _

Intente asfixiarme a mi misma con el cojín que Emmett me había lanzado antes de irse a la casa de Jasper. No lo logre.

Gruñí.

De verdad no sabía qué hacer, y el ser consciente de ello: De que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me encontraba sin saber realmente que haría de mi misma, me exasperaba; Porque mis pensamientos no parecían conectarse entre sí, por el contrario, se entre mezclaban una y otra, y otra vez…

Nuevamente, al escuchar la canción que sonaba de fondo, en la radio, volví a intentar ahogarme con el cojín. ¿Por qué el mundo entero parecía complotarse para hacerme saber que me había comportado como una idiota? Desistí de mis vanos intentos de suicidio, pues al parecer ni mis instintos de supervivencia, ni mis pulmones, estaban dispuestos a colaborar conmigo y con el cojín.

Esto era una verdadera injusticia, y yo no podía dejar de pesar en mi misma como una idiota. Una que, de manera cobarde, se había dado a la fuga sin siquiera mirar atrás, pero, ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Mi vida jamás había estado rodeada de sentimentalismos, romances o amor, y a decir verdad no estaba segura de querer estar rodeada de aquello...

_Patética_.

Solté un quejido lastimero, para luego soltar un largo y profundo suspiro. De verdad me encontraba en una gran y problemática encrucijada, ¡Y siquiera sabía cómo había llegado allí! Aunque estaba más que segura que era culpa de Edward. El fue el que comenzó todo, yo jamás hubiera estado dispuesta a sondear en mis sentimientos, si ese idiota no hubiera dado el tema por aludido.

— Mentiroso — masculle por lo alto, intentado no sentirme tan mal conmigo misma. No funcionaba — Maldita lluvia — fulmine con la mirada a la ventana. A veces me preguntaba porque el clima siempre empeoraba cuando me encontraba hundida en una casi profunda depresión. ¡Necesitaba sol, no lluvia! Siquiera podía entender aquellas personas que preferían deprimirse y llorar en los días de lluvia, ¿Acaso eran masoquistas? Yo siquiera podía sopesar la idea de quedarme sola en casa un día como este.

Tal vez debería de llamar a Emmett, llorar, y confesarle que su mejor amigo no hizo otra cosa que reafirmar su relación con Tanya, mientras que yo, como una tonta ilusa quería hablar de un posible _nosotros_. O tal vez, podría llamar a Alice, e intentar distraerme con alguna de sus ocurrencias…

Ambas opciones eran tentadoras. Al diablo. Hasta yo sabía que me quedaría con la segunda opción, y no es que me desagradara la primera opción, por el contrario, no mentía cuando decía que me parecía tentadora, pero si la elegía, tenía más que sabido que Emmett mataría a Edward…

— Estas aquí — solté un respingo al sentir el contacto de una mano con mi brazo. Rápidamente aquella mano, se encargo de cubrirme la boca, imposibilitándome el don de gritar. Lo odiaba, de verdad lo hacía, y se lo hice saber mientras intentaba asestarle un puñetazo con mi mano derecha — Bella. ¡Hey! — me sentí orgullosa de mi misma. El golpearlo era realmente reconfortante — No lo harás fácil, ¿Verdad? — balbuceé unos cuanto insulto en respuesta a sus pregunta, obteniendo como único resultado que se posicionara sobre mi cuerpo, inmovilizándome por completo, evitando así que siguiera intentando patearlo y lastimarlo de cualquier manera posible.

Forcejeé en busca de mi libertad. ¿Por qué demonios me había acostado en el sofá? No había hecho otra cosa que facilitarle el trabajo… ¡Ugh! Todo era culpa del…

— ¡Imbécil! — chille con odio, recibiendo una mirada fulminante de su parte. ¡Ja! Se suponía que debía de temerle a su estúpida, fría, y molesta mirada fulminante. Lo mataría en cuanto me soltara. — Si no me sueltas en este instante yo…

— ¿Tu qué? — Gruño — Huiras al igual que lo hiciste hoy

— No. Le diré a Emmett lo que me haces — asegure con suficiencia, sintiendo como aflojaba el agarre que mantenía en mis brazos. Segundos más tarde, ya no debía de soportar el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío, pues Edward ya se encontraba en la esquina contraria del salón. Lo había logrado. Ya no me apresaba; Entonces, ¿Por qué lo quería cerca? Y en ese entonces, una idea me asalto con todo su esplendor: Tal vez no sentía _nada _por él, por el contrario, solo lo quería como a un _amigo_

— ¿Y que se supone que es lo que te hago, Bella? — inquirió con cierta nota de sarcasmo en su voz. Me encogí de hombros, en un intento de quitarle importancia al asunto, aunque supongo que solo pretendía no darle importancia a su tono gélido, sin embargo, aquello pareció fastidiarlo aun más

Bufe. Aun no lograba entender del todo la situación, no podía sopesar la idea de que Edward Cullen, el que suponía que era mi mejor amigo, me lastimara de aquella manera. Solo había jugado conmigo, o al menos eso era lo que dio a entender cuando hablábamos en el _Jeep_. Edward Cullen no era mi amigo, y ni mucho menos me quería

Lo observe colérica.

— No puedes ser tan hipócrita

— ¿Yo? ¿Hipócrita? — mascullo aun sin dejar de sonar amenazante. Me aleje de él, en cuanto intento acorta la distancia entre nosotros — Tú eres la que actúa como una niñita inocente cuando no eres más que una… — y sin decir nada mas golpeo la pared. Me asuste, no por mí, sino por el doloroso sonido que produjo su puño al estrellarse cobre la solida pared. Inmediatamente, intente reprimir el impulso de acercarme y revisar su mano. No, no debía mostrarme debía mostrarme débil ante él, porque estaba casi segura que se aprovecharía de eso — Como un demonio. Eres una jodida cabeza dura

— ¡Que no soy cabeza dura, idiota! — chille indignada. Se infiltraba a mi casa sin siquiera ser invitado, para doblegarme a su voluntad y luego insultarme... ¡Esto era el colmo de los colmos! — Tú eres el que… — y aun entre gritos, sin proponérmelo, no pude evitar mirar su puño sangrante, rodeado por su mano. Supuse que lo hacía para intentar apaciguar el dolor que debía de sentir— Sangras — masculle comenzando a percibir ese desagradable hedor que comúnmente producía la sangre. Era asqueroso. Olía a oxido y sal

— No es nada

— Debes curarte antes de que… manches la alfombra, Emmett se enojara — termine de decir lo primero que se me ocurrió. No le iba a confesar que me preocupaba su bienestar**.** Jamás**.** Lo**. **Haría — Así que, me encargare de curarte — asegure, mientras comenzaba arrastrarlo hacia donde se encontraba el botiquín de primeros auxilios — Deberías dejar de golpear paredes ajenas — comente tras un muy largo momentos de silencio, mientras me encontraba terminando de cubrir su herida. El muy bruto se había lastimado bastante. Idiota con testosteronas

Él sonrió casi con resignación.

— Lo tendré en cuenta en cuanto me cruce con alguna otra cabezota

— Deja de jugar, Edward — dije — Nunca encontraras a alguien tan cabezota como yo. Soy única — asegure con fanfarronería, comenzando a reír, al igual que él, de mi propio amor hacia mí misma. Y seguimos riéndonos así, hasta el momento en que sus labios de manera rápida e inesperada, hicieron contacto como los míos. Y por unas milésimas de segundos, me encontré tentada a cerrar mis ojos y dejarme llevar por aquel beso, casto y sencillo, pero no por ello menos gratificante.

Mi orgullo no me permitía disfrutar de la suave caricia de sus labios sobre los míos, por el contrario, solo lograba que una parte de mi contar los segundos a la espera que sus labios, y él, se alejaran de una vez por todas. Tanto él como yo, manteníamos nuestros ojos abiertos: él, observándome con curiosidad, y yo, mutilándolo con la mirada. Si, este beso no tenía nada de romántico, y aun así, algo en mi se regocijaba al sentirlo cerca… ¡Ugh! ¿Podría ser acaso más contradictorio?

— ¿Terminaste? — comente, sínica, una vez que se alejo de mi. Él me observaba cauteloso, y sin embargo, no podía de dejar de notar aquel brillo divertido que aparecía en sus ojos cada que me miraba. Comencé a caminar hacia la cocina, en busca de un vaso de agua. Quise matarlo al ver como negaba, para, otra vez, estrellar sus labios sobre lo míos, en un beso ligero y fugaz. Intente golpearlo a lo que él respondió con una ágil maniobra que lo ayudo a alejarse de mi puño — Nunca, jamás, vuelvas a acercárteme, — le advertí entre dientes — Porque si así lo haces yo…

— ¿Qué harás, Swan? — preguntó, burlón, volviendo a quedar a pocos centímetros de distancia. Gruñí entre dientes. El hecho de que me sacara aproximadamente una cabeza de alto, ayudaba asentirme en completa desventaja. Me quede sin habla. Esto era indignante

Bufe.

— ¿Es que acaso no debes llamar a Tanya? De seguro ella quiere hablar contigo, ve, búscala, y deja de fastidiarme

— Estás celosa — sonrió. — Por ello te dite a la fuga

— ¡Claro que no!

— Claro que si — afirmo, desafiante. Me cruce de brazos aun más indignada que los anteriores dos segundos. Puede que él tuviera un poco de razón al pensar así, y puede que ello me cabreara aun más de lo que estaba, pero no por ello tenía derecho a burlarse de mí, y mucho menos lo tenía cuando **todo** era su culpa — Tanya me llamo cuando estábamos hablando

— No hablábamos

— Tienes razón, tu solo intentabas llegar a hablar de nuestra relación, pero tus nervios no te lo permitían. — continuo sin siquiera darle importancia a mi comentario. Evite observarlo, sintiendo mi rostro arder — Tanya me llamo porque teme que nuestra _relación_ se acabe, dice que nuestro distanciamiento se debe a un tercera persona. Me culpa por nuestro distanciamiento

— ¿Y eso me incumbe, porque…? — pregunte, cínica. ¿Acaso creía que podría venir aquí, y hablarme abiertamente de sus problemas amorosos? Porque si realmente creí eso, estaba muy, muy equivocado

— Porque tú eres la chica que me gusta, lo cual indica que Tanya no se encuentra muy errada de su análisis. Me gustas Isabella-Cabezota-Swan

* * *

_**¡Hola gente Bella! ¡Feliz Navidad!**_

_**Recuerden: **_Que la ternura y la esperanza de la Navidad llene vuestros corazones de amor, paz, alegría y felicidad. Que nunca os falte un sueño por el que luchar, un proyecto que realizar, algo que aprender, un lugar donde ir y alguien a quien querer, porque una vez más, cuando llega la Navidad, nuestros corazones palpitan con sentimientos fraternos y una mágica inocencia despierta en nuestro interior, por ello y mucho mas…

¡Les deseo una feliz navidad a todos queridos lectores!

_**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**_

_**¡Dejen un Revierws!**_


	20. Cruelmente Perfecto

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**

* * *

**Bella Pov **

El habla nos había abandonado a ambos, sumiéndonos en un ambiente silencioso y aterrador; Y era extraño, porque si mal no recordaba, esta era la primera vez que sentía el peso aplastador de aquellos casi desconocidos silencios incómodos, porque siendo sincera, los silencioso incómodos y desgarradores eran inconcebibles cuando Edward se encontraba presente, pero ahora, ambos, nos encontrábamos luchando por salir de él, por decir algo que no perturbar al otro, y es que, _¿Qué cosa podría perturbarme más? _

— Estas volviéndome loco, por favor, di algo.

_˂˂Di algo˃˃. _

Quería hacerlo, quería decir algo, pero aquel nudo, aquella opresión en el pecho no me lo permitía, y es que era irónico que a veces pareciera como si el tiempo no fuera suficiente para decir las cosas que quieres, como si las cosas que quieres decir no fueran lo suficientemente importante como para ser escuchadas, como si el dolor, no te permitiera hablar…

— Eres cruel… — le acuse, con los ojos cristalinos. No quería llorar, pero la rabia se nublaba el orgullo, y mi estúpida costumbre de llorar de rabia, que había adquirido desde niña, no ayudaba en lo absoluto al mantener al menos un rastro de dignidad

— Bells — susurro, acercándoseme hasta lograr rodearme en un fuerte y protector abrazo que lograba hacerme pensar si Edward realmente se deponía a hacerme sufrir por lo que había descubierto, sentía por él — ¿Qué te sucede? — _**Dolor**_. Eso era lo que me sucedía, me sentía dolida. Era una torpe niña que no podía hacer otra cosa que llorar por rabia, y dejarse abrasar por la persona que quería mantener lejos de mí.

_Lejos de mí. _

Mis pensamientos resonaban un y otra vez en mi cabeza, como si se tratase de una cinta que se repetía de manera tediosa y enfermiza, dañando todo sentimiento de esperanza que existía en mí, esperanza, que, para empezar, había resultado ser desde el inicio algo casi inexistente.

_Cruel. _

Edward, lo era. Entendía que no sintiera nada por mí a parte de lastima por la mierda de relación que tenia con Charlie, pero de allí a burlarse de aquella manera de mí

_Hombres._

Sabia por experiencia propia que lo hombres eran crueles en lo que se respecta al amor; No respetan, no sientes, no son conscientes de que sus palabras pueden, a veces, lastimar mucho más que sus acciones; Y es que lo sabía por experiencia propia, porque siendo completamente sincera, ¿Por qué me dolía la crueldad de Edward? Debería de estar acostumbrada a que me rompieran el corazón. Edward no sería el primero. Edward **no** es el primero. El primero fue Charlie. Patético. Mi padre fe el primero en romperme el corazón. Entonces, porque, aun siendo consciente de esto, de esa verdad irrefutable, aun seguía sintiendo aquella puntada, aquel dolor desgarrador en el corazón.

_Lógica. _

Debía de ser lógica. Esa era la clave. Debía de ordenarle a mi cerebro que actuase de manera fría, que el dolor en el corazón desapareciera, porque, siendo completamente sincera y racional, no podía dolerme el corazón por temas de desamores, ya que, ¡Usemos la lógica! El corazón solo era un musculo, ¿Verdad? Estaba 100% comprobado por los científicos de todo el mundo... entonces, si así era, ¿Por qué seguía doliendo?

_Fuerte. _

No era la primera vez que un hombre me dañaba, tampoco sería la última. Esa es la ley de la vida. Hombres hay mucho, aunque ahora, yo solo quisiera a mi mejor amigo. Fuerte. Debía ser fuerte, al menos frente a él, tenía tiempo para llorar en el confort de mi habitación, o en los cálidos brazos de Emmett con la excusa de que me golpeé

_Fuerte._

— Aléjate — masculle, empujándolo lejos de mí. Agradeciendo internamente que aceptara de buena manera mi lejanía, porque estaba segura que si no lo hubiera querido, no haría podido empujarlo ni dos milímetros

— Bella, ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó, con un tono de voz preocupado, arrugando su entrecejo. Me cruce de brazos, abrigándome a mi misma en busca del calor que aquel frío que había azotado mi cuerpo, menguara

— Lárgate — le pedí, señalando por encima de su hombro, la gran puerta de caoba. Un pequeño fulgor que se asemejaba al dolor, se instalo en su mirada. Desvié la mía, intentando no ver como su expresión decepcionada me hacia frente — Déjame sola Edward

— Isabella, ¿Qué demonios te sucede? — _Isabella_. Sonreí con cinismo. Él había adquirido la mala costumbre de llamarme por mi nombre completo cada que estaba enojado, o, en algunos casos, sospechaba que lo había para molestarme, peque ahora, a diferencia de esos casos especiales, aquel tono amistoso y burlón no estaba presente en su voz. Bufe indignada. ¿Acaso pretendía estar enojado? ¡¿ÉL? — Actúas como una demente

¿Demente? Él creía que mis facultades mentales estaban dañadas, pues si, ¡Tenía razón! ¿Y qué diablos? Era toda su jodida culpa. Él que se burlaba de mí, y de nuestra _amistad_.

— Y tú eres un infame, pero, así es nuestra amistad, ¿Verdad? — enarque una ceja, reposando uno de mis costados en la encimera. El copio mi gesto, para segundos después fruncir sus cejas; confundido. Sonrió tenuemente, sin ganas de hacerlo, rascando de manera delicada su barbilla.

Aparte la mirada de él, sintiéndome una acosadora al observar con más atención de la requerida todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Escuche un suave bufido, indignando, confundido…

— ¿Acaso pasas por una maldita etapa de negación? Porque si es así, _Isabella_, ya sal de esa etapa. No queda contigo

Volví mi vista hacia él, indignada. Ahora resultaba que el estar enojada por su crueldad, no me "quedaba". ¿Quién demonios se creía él para actuar como un gilipollas sin medir las consecuencia? Consecuencias que podrían ir desde una patada en la espinilla hasta una puñalada con el tenedor que se encontraba a menos de diez palmos de distancia

— ¡Eres un idiota! — chille con furia. — Te atreves a burlarte de mí, no una, sino dos veces — gruñí colérica; comenzando a empujar a Edward hacia la puerta.

— ¿De qué mierda hablas?— comento de forma abrupta, deteniendo sus pasos, y por ende los míos. Desvié mi mirada, evitándome sorprenderme por el lenguaje que jamás había escuchado a Edward emplear. Todo era raro. Muy raro. Y es que, ¿Qué era lo que pretendía con esta escena? ¿Qué se disculpara por mentirme? ¿Por declararme un amor en broma? ¿Por hacerme sentir cosas por él que podrían o no ser _amor_?

— Quiero estar sola — murmuré al igual que una niña pequeña, esperando que sintiera una poco de piedad y se fuera por donde vino; pero no, Edward Cullen parecía no saber cuando debía retirarse de un lugar, porque en cuento termine de hablar, sentí como me sujeto el rostro entre sus frías manos, atentamente, durante un buen rato.

Ladeó su cabeza al igual que un niño pequeño, que no entiende la más difíciles de las explicaciones, mientras su mirada no hacía más que demostrar cansancio, no físico, no, porque según mi punto de vista parecía poder corriendo una maratón, sino mas bien mental.

Sonrió con diversión, soltando mi rostro, para comenzar a despeinarme el cabello de manera jovial y juguetona. Me aleje de tan rápido de él que, hasta a mí, me dio la impresión de que su tacto parecía estar quemándome. Edward rodó los ojos, exasperado, observando mas segundos del necesario el techo, como si estuviera implorándole a un santo algo.

Suspiro.

— ¿De verdad crees que te mentiría de esa manera? — su voz, en sí, demostraba una mezcla de sentimientos indetectables. Parecía estar enojado, pero también divertido, frustrado, pero tranquilo… — Eres tan cabezota, Swan, que no me faltan ganas de ahorcarte con tus propias manos — fruncí el ceño, no queriendo dejar que aquel comentario sonso lograra hacerme sonreír.

— No soy cabezota — renegué. Ambos sabíamos que odiaba que me dijeran cabezota, esa acusación, era la razón por la cual Edward siempre lograba romper mis improvisadas "Ley del Hielo". _Eres cabezota_. Sólo tenía que decir esa acusación, y yo ya comenzaba a enumerarle todas, y cada una de las razones, por la cual no _era cabezota_

— ¿No? — Preguntó con sorna, a lo que yo solo asentía — Te digo que siento algo por ti, y lo único que atinas a pensar es que me estoy burlando. Me conoces, sabes que soy incapaz de hacerle semejante cosa a cualquier persona, y mucho mas tratándose de ti, pero no, solo le haces caso al primer y más estúpido pensamiento que se te cruza por la mente; Y sobre toda las cosas, lo que más me molestas, es que lo creas y defiendas como si tu vida se fuera en ello.

— Yo no…

— No lo niegues, cabezota — me acuso, no dando lugar a replicas. Me sentí ofendida ante su acusación. _**Cabezota**__._ Yo _no_ era cabezota. Nunca. Jamás. Daba fe de ello. Isabella Swan _jamás_ en toda su vida fue cabezota, y _jamás_ lo será — Prefieres crees que soy un cruel y malvado adolescente que disfruta del sufrimiento de las chicas, antes que crees que existe la posibilidad de que sienta algo por ti

— ¿Y no es así? — pregunté, entre avergonzada e indignada, escuchado como mi voz se quebraba en la última palabra. Un fuerte y largo suspiro se dejo escuchar de su parte. Se estaba exasperando

Lo observe a la cara.

Sus manos no solo se despeinaban casi con desesperación su cabello, sino que también paseaban rápidamente por todo su rostro, como masajeando sus músculos.

— Seré directo entonces, ya que al parecer, tergiversas todo que no se te diga de manera precisa y cruda — comentó, cogiendo nuevamente mi rostro, con una de sus manos, utilizando su dedo pulgar e índice, para sostener suavemente mi barbilla. Me removí incomoda, intentando que soltase mi rostro, sin embargo solo lograba que su agarre se ejerciera más presión. Decidí quedarme quieta, lo que menos quería era tener las huellas dactilares de Edward plasmadas en mi barbilla — Me gustas, Isabella Swan. Creí que era amistad, que solo se trataban de besos amistosos que lograrían consolarte y expresar el cariño que sentía por ti, pero me engañaba; Quería profundizar cada beso que te daba, y no solo rosar tus labios con los míos como lo haría un niño. Entiéndelo de una buena y puta vez.

— No insultes — murmuré por lo bajo. Siendo testigo como sus labios se curvaron una una tierna sonrisa que logró iluminar su rostro. Lo fulmine con la mirada, esperando a que soltase mi barbilla; Así lo hizo, son sin antes detenerse a despeinar mi cabello, haciéndome gruñir molesta — No es lógico, Edward. Dices que me amas pero en cuanto Tanya te llama no haces otra cosa que…

— Es difícil, ¿Bien? — Explicó, aunque su tono era… evasivo — Tanya y yo hemos sido novios por bastante tiempo, Bells. No quiero lastimarla

— La lastimas más haciéndole creer que la amas… o tal vez me lo haces creer a mí, no lo sé — me encogí de hombros, intentando que mis palabra no estuvieran plasmadas de reproche, aunque era en vano, pues todo en mí le reprochaba cada uno de sus actos — No puedo creerte. — _Yo también te amo_, le había dicho a Tanya en el momento exacto en el que ambos hablaríamos de un nosotros, ¿Cómo creerle cuando había escuchado eso? Por que irremediablemente, él debía de estar mintiéndole a una de las dos, y lo más seguro es de que no se tratase de la perfecta y hermosa Tanya Denali

— Bells, por lo más sagrado, dime qué debo hacer para que crees mis palabras.

— Déjala — desafié con una sonrisa socarrona a sabiendas que su respuesta seria rápida y negativa. Era imposible que Edward llevase esta broma más allá de lo racional. — Te creeré en cuanto la dejes

— Lo haré — aseguro sin mucha espera, sorprendiéndome más de lo que quería admitir. Inspire con profundidad, sintiendo la necesidad de sentarme antes de que mis piernas flanquearan. ¿Es que acaso no pararía de bromear? — No miento, Bella. Me conoces, y sabes que no te estoy mintiendo — enarco una de sus cejas, esta vez, desafiándome a que le contradijera; Y por mucho que lo odiara, ambos sabíamos que no podría, porque su mirada me lo decía: estaba diciendo la verdad — Entonces, la gran pregunta ahora, es ¿Que harás tú cuando yo deje a Tanya? — preguntó con un tono de voz tintineante que logró molestarme. Y es que la verdad es que, cual fuera a respuesta que el obtuviera, el orgullo herido siempre terminaría siendo el mío.

Maldición, ¿Por qué debía ser tan orgullosa? Genes Swan, supongo.

Suspire de manera profunda, sintiendo mis mejillas arder con anticipación.

— Me gustas, Edward — confesé a regañadientes, observando sus hombros, eludiendo su mirada. — Y, si tú… si tú quieres, en cuanto estés libre, yo… te invitare a una cita — termine de decir, sabiendo que en ese momento mi rostro debía de parecerse a la luz de "alto" de un semáforo. El sonido de sus carcajadas no hizo más que acrecentar mi vergüenza

— Así que en esta relación me tocara hacer de chica, ¿Verdad?

— Esta relación, no ser a relación hasta que tu no termines la relación que debes terminar — asegure por mero impulso, no deteniéndome a analizar mis palabras.

— Entendido — dijo, esforzándose por no reír. Lo fulmine con la mirada, mordiendo mi labio inferior en un desesperado intento por mantener la seriedad que la situación requería, y no reír a carcajadas sueltas tal y como quería hacerlo Edward. Ambos éramos tan bipolares. — Supongo que… — cabeceó en dirección a la puerta, indicándome que era el momento en el que debía irse… a reír libremente a su Volvo.

Asentí, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta principal. Edward me seguía de cerca, permitiéndome escuchar el resonar de sus pasos sobre el suelo. Me detuve justo enfrente de la puerta, abriéndola, urgiéndole al cobrizo que se largara rápidamente.

Mi mente, pese a que intentaba mantenerse serena, era un completo caos, llena de replicas y preguntas, que no hacían más que confundirme. Mi lado irracional, me alentaba a dejarme llevar por el momento, el racional, por el contrario, solo me lograba mantenerme a la defensiva. Por desgracia para mi lado raciona, me caracterizaba por ser irracional, tonta, _cabezota_, torpe, e irracional. Todo una Swan.

Me sorprendí al sentir como los cálidos labios de Edward acariciaban suavemente los míos, ofreciéndome el calor que el frío clima de Forks no ofrecía, y la confusión que ya, para ese entonces, no necesitaba.

_˂˂Me gustas… ˃˃_

Si bien no había mentido con respecto a mi confesión, tampoco había sido completamente sincera, porque, dejando d lado todas las preocupaciones, debía admitir que Edward Cullen, hacía más que gustarme; No sabría si seria amor, porque, siendo sinceros, el amor no es algo que se construye en unas pocas horas, o en mi caso, en unos pocos días luego de descubrir que tu mejor amigo te gusta, ¿O tal vez sí?

Cerré los ojos, dejando mis pensamientos de lado, ya tendría tiempo para lidiar con mis culpas y preocupaciones, por el momento, solo quería entregarme al beso que Edward me daba. Que a diferencia de primero, no era ni tan tierno ni tan inocente, pero tampoco pasional.

Por un instante me sentí cohibida, yo no sabía besar, al menos no del todo, ya que, ciertamente mi primer beso fue con Edward, y, para ser sincera, no se había tratado de esos besos pasionales que acostumbraba a ver en las películas, por lo que no sabía besar como él estaría acostumbrado a que lo besara Tanya.

Aleje mis labios de los suyos, sintiéndome ligeramente… rara. El me observo con una sonrisa, sonrisa que me fue imposible no devolverle.

— Nada de besos hasta que… — me quede en silencio, esperando que lo entendiera lo que quería decir, sin realmente decirlo. Él asintió, saliendo hacia el porche. — Nos vemos luego — susurre nerviosa.

—Tenlo por seguro — dijo, depositando un rápido y gracioso beso en mi labio inferior. Fruncí el ceño. Era un maldito tramposo. Le fulmine con la mirada, observando cómo se alejaba a grandes zancadas hacia su Volvo.

— Idiota… — murmuré entre sonrisas

**Irina Pov **

Sonreí con diversión al ver como el Volvo plateado desaparecía sin dejar rastros. Rápidamente, sin siquiera mirar la pantalla, marque el numero de aquella persona que sabía, le interesaría aquello.

— _¿Qué quieres?_

— Tanya, cariño, ¿A que no sabes lo que he visto? — sonreí internamente. Esto sí que sería divertido…

* * *

**¡Hola linduras! Pues sí, he regresado… ¡Les ruego no me maten!**

**En cuanto a mi desaparición; No intentaré excusarme ante ustedes, aunque sí, se que les debo explicaciones a TODOS por esta ausencia tan extensa, y es que bueno, como ya todos saben, fuera de Fanfiction (aunque a veces no lo parezca), tengo una vida, y está siempre se llena de problemas, tontos a veces, pero no como el que estoy atravesando ahora; creo que es mi deber apoyar a mi familia en estos momentos, para ser más exactos, a mí hermano que está atravesando por una enfermedad que podría costarle la vida, así que si alguno ha vivido alguna situación similar tal vez me entienda, y para a aquellos que tuvieron la suerte de no hacerlo, pues le explicare. Estoy hecha una mar de emociones, bipolar (mar de lo acostumbrado), depresiva, nerviosa, preocupada, llorosa, falta de imaginación… La lista es larga y nada de aquellos verbos son inspiradores para mantener una psique estable, créanme.**

**Pero ya, en sí, y redondeando tanta palabrería solo les quiero decir que NO DEJARE LA HISTORIA, sin embargo tampoco prometeré cosas que no puedo cumplir, por lo que no pondré fecha limites para mis actualizaciones.**

**Los quiero, los amo, los adoro, sépanlo lectores divinos porque desde no me cansare de decírselo en cada capítulo. Les agradezco de antemano a TODOS y cada uno de ustedes que en cada Revierws o mensaje privado, me ha dado ánimos y consejos que han hecho la diferencia a mi día… ¡GRACIAS!**

**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**

**¡Los quiero muchísimo!**


	21. El Hecho o La Palabra

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**

* * *

— Más rápido, _Toretto,_ o no ganaremos la carrera — le urgí, aún con los ojos cerrados y mi cabeza apoyada en la ventanilla. Las feroces carcajadas de Emmett no tardaron en escucharse, resonando fuertemente dentro de la cabina de su grandioso y adorado Jeep. Fruncí ligeramente el ceño, aun molesta por, no solo su demente manera de manejar, sino también por su irrevocable decisión de que yo jamás volvería a manejar su jeep…

— Descuida, _Mia_, esta carrera la ganaremos. _The Fast and the Furious_, ¿Recuerdas?

— Deberían quitarte tu licencia, de verdad, eres un peligro para la sociedad — aseguré observándolo con severidad. Emmett se encogió de hombros, estirando una de sus manos para despeinar mi cabello. Gruñí por lo bajo, alejando su mano de un sopetón — Si mal no recuerdo, _Toretto _ama a su pequeña hermana, Mía…

— Aja

— Él le dejaría manejar su…

— Suerte con ello, _Mia_. Soy la nueva y mejorada versión _Toretto _— bufe fuertemente, cruzándome de brazos haciendo saber mi enojo ante esa injustificada decisión. Merecía manejar su Jeep. ¡Manejaba incluso mejor que él! Yo **si** era precavida y **no** conducía como demente. Eso debía de contar en algo, ¿Verdad?

— Quiero un auto.

— Woaw. ¿Qué?

— Me comprare un auto — afirme sin más, omitiendo olímpicamente la mirada asombrada del grandote. No necesitaba nuevamente uno de sus discursos sobre la responsabilidad, la edad, la vida y muchos otros temas más que tenía como objetivo hacerme notar mi inmadurez para tener mi propio auto; algunas personas, incluyéndome, llamaríamos a aquella charla un poco irónica, hipócrita, inclusive, aunque claro, ante los ojos de Emmett, él era la seriedad y madurez en persona, si como no… — Es lo justo, tengo unos ahorros y…

— Sabes que el dinero no es un problema, Bells — confesó mientras el auto doblaba la curva del estacionamiento. No me fue difícil reconocer el BMW rojo de Rosalie estacionado en su lugar habitual, justo a su lado, había un lugar libre que rápidamente había sido tomado por Alice. El resoplido molesto de Emmett no se hizo esperar, esto lo obligaba a pasear por el estacionamiento en busca de algún otro lugar libre.

— ¿Entonces?

— Eres mi hermana menor, aun me cuesta dejarte… crecer

— Ah, eres tan dulce, _Osito_ — emití un burlón sonido proveniente desde mi garganta, abalanzando el peso de mi cuerpo hacia el brazo de Emmett. Alce mi mirada, observando su fuerte mandíbula y su sonrisa divertida. — Pero aun así, mi auto le pateara el trasero a tu jeep, hermano.

— Eso quisieras mocosa.

— Eso sucederá — termine de asegurar mientras él estacionaba el auto en el único lugar libre que había en el parking del instituto. Cerré la puerta en sus narices evitándome escucharlo quejarse, seguramente, por haberme bajado del auto cuanto este aun se encontraba en movimiento. Me conocía, nos conocíamos, y de verdad sabia que nuestra costumbre de querer tener la última palabra en cada conversación, nos llevaría a tal punto de terminar en una tonta apuesta, apuesta que posiblemente, y consultando nuestro historial, terminaría perdiendo yo. Y no, no volvería a cometer tal error, la última vez había sido su esclava durante su estadía en la casa de Charlie, y aquello no era mucho mejor de lo que sonaba.

— ¡Bella! — retrocedí dos pasos al sentir el peso de la pequeña figura que segundos antes y sin previo aviso se había lanzado sobre mí… como siempre. Alice Cullen. El pequeño diablillo había tomado la extraña y a veces dolorosa costumbre de, literalmente, lanzarse sobre mí, asfixiándome en un fuerte abrazo que podía llegar a tornarse dolorosos en los momentos en el que distraída, y recibiendo su peso extra sobre mi cuerpo, ambas caíamos de lleno al piso. Repito: _Doloroso._ — Te extrañe.

—Y pensar que ayer se vieron. — la burlona respuesta de Rosalie fue respondido por el infantil gesto de Alice, quien le saco la lengua, aun colgada de mi cuerpo. Reí divertida, mientras ella volvía a colocar sus benditos pies enfundados en unas hermosas botas de diseñador, en el suelo. — Buenos días, cariño — la suave, autoritaria y extrañamente maternal voz de Rose me hizo imposible no responder a su saludo, con un sonriente _˂˂Buen día Rose˃˃_ acompañado de un rápido abrazo, y las inmediatas quejas de Alice

— Jo, Bella, a veces creó que no me amas — se quejo con un triste mirada cristalina. Rodé los ojos ante su ya conocida miradita cachorrito abandonado, acercándome a ella para abrazarla con la misma fuerza con la que ella implementaba en sus abrazos. — ¡Eso es amor!

— ¿Cómo pueden estar siempre de buen humor? — preguntó Jasper con confusión, acompañado por un desgarbado Edward. Le sonreí a ambos, observando aun con demasiado interés la ropa de Edward. Realmente me parecía graciosa su reciente contienda contra Alice. Por lo que sabía, y las constantes quejas de Alie, su hermano quería comenzar a vestirse como vagabundo, con jeans rotos y remeras gastadas, olvidando por completo las normas de vestimenta que regían al planeta. A mí por el contrarió, no dejaba de parecerme guapo. — Es fastidioso.

— Hey, se supone que solo las mujeres tienen el periodo — replico Rosalie con sorna, ganándose una furibunda mirada por parte de su rubio hermano. Aquella actitud por parte del tranquilo Jasper no dejo de parecerme extraña; a decir verdad, muchas cosas en él habían comenzado a cambiar drásticamente, entre ellas su humor, su trato con su hermana e incluso su característica forma dulce de hablarle a Alice.

— Esa estuvo buena Ro- Ro — las risas se hicieron escuchar a nuestras espaldas, en donde un divertido Emmett estaba tomado de la mano de su oxigenada y, al parecer, malhumorada novia.

— Idiota — el fuerte y claramente audible gruñido de Rose fue lo último que Emmett pudo escuchar antes de que la novia, con una sonrisa simpática al ver a los lejos a María, lo arrastrara sin más. Jasper no tardo demasiado en seguir los pasos de aquellos dos, sin tomarse siquiera la molestia de despedirse de nosotros, ni de Alice a quien dejó hablado sola.

Aquello era raro.

Miré ceñuda a Jasper, esta última semana se había vuelto un completo idiota sin razón aparente. Y no es que me molestara demasiado, bueno, era entendible, tenía a Emmett como hermano, pero Alice, ella era un tema completamente aislado. La nueva y radical actitud de Jasper no hacia otra cosa que alejarlos cada vez más, su idílica relación de amistad se desmoronaba a cada segundo y ante ello no había nada que las positiva actitud de Alice pudiera hacer, solo… solo estar allí, enamorada, observándolo como él se convertía en un completo idiota.

— Iré a hablar con el profesor Miller — el susurró quebrado de Alice, logro que realmente quisiera pegarle un puñetazo en medio de la cara al rubio malhumorado. A pasos apresurados, con Rose siguiéndola de ceca y yo a sus espaldas, Alice se dirigía hacia el edificio tres.

— Bella… — el firme agarre de Edward se mantenía en mi hombro, logrando que volteara a verle intrigada. Su suave fragancia e dio de lleno, dejándome casi ofuscada por todo él — Jasper está en una situación delicada, hazlo saber a Alice y Rose… por cierto, te ves hermosa hoy. — asentí, sonrojándome sin poder evitar sonreír ante sus palabras. — Hoy lo haré.

— Es difícil creerte cuando dices lo mismo hace más de doce días, Ed. — intente no sonar lastimada ante aquella triste realidad. _Hoy lo haré_. A veces incluso me parecía mentira que alguna vez él fuera a terminar con Tanya, porque ciertamente y según Edward, nunca encontraba el momento adecuado, siempre surgía un problema. Intentaba no culparlo, ser paciente, porque después de todo, terminar con alguien no debía ser fácil ni para el que termina ni para al que le terminaron, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba… más me sentía la _otra,_ la tercera en discordia, la persona que arruinaba algo que pese a no funcionar se mantenía, porque si bien ellos ya no eran la pareja de antes, aun se seguían demostrando cariño con miradas que aun mantenían aquella complicidad difícil de olvidar.

¿De verdad aquello terminaría? ¿Y, qué era exactamente lo qué debía terminar?

Suspire. Todo era demasiado difícil.

— Bells…

— Debo ir tras Alice. Luego hablamos.

— Tras terminar el anteúltimo periodo, te esperaré detrás del gimnasio. — Susurró — No miento cuando digo que será hoy, de verdad — asentí distraída, mirando como un pequeño papelillo con forma de corazón era acercado hacia mi mano. Lo acepte sin más, ya acostumbrada a estas pequeñas tarjetillas que Edward solía hacerme, dejándola a veces en mi casillero, otras en mis cuadernos o como en estas situaciones, dándomela de aquella manera cautivadoramente sutil, como dos niños traviesos jugando a algo que sabían que si los descubrían los regañarían.

Corrí para alcanzar a hacia dónde sabía se encontrarían mis dos mejores amigas. No tarde demasiado en encontrarlas, ambas soltaban fuertes e ingeniosos insultos superando incluso al marinero más entusiasta.

— Oh, genial, al menos una de nosotras si tiene suerte en el amor — me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia al comentario de Rosalie, mientras esta no dejaba de observar el pequeño papel con forma de corazón— De verdad, si el chico es lo suficiente creativo como para saber hacer origami, debes darle al menos una cita.

— Un admirador — aseguró Alice con un suave tono tintineante. Observe por encima de mi hombro, encontrándome no solo con la delicada figura de Alice, sino también con la perfecta y sonriente Rosalie. — Suerte la tuya.

— Ustedes tienen a la mitad del instituto a sus pies, y no todos ellos son hombres — comente sin más, acercándome a abrazar a Alice — Por cierto, Edward dice que Jasper está pasando por una situación, que intenten entenderlo.

— Pero la persona a la que quiero siquiera me ve como mujer; y a Rosalie le sucede lo mismo. Que maldita suerte la nuestra.

— Te comprendo amiga

— Oigan — chillé por lo alto — Ya basta, si quieren deprimirse que sea esta noche y con helado, pero no aquí… además ellos no lo valen, si ni mi hermano y Jasper son capaces de ver las grandiosas mujeres que se pierden por estar con esas brujas, los que deberían estar deprimidos deberían ser ellos, no ustedes. ¡Vamos, chicas! Ambas son hermosas y divertidas, merecen mucho más que un tarado que las haga sufrir.

— Ella tiene un punto — sonreí ante la afirmación de Rose, haciendo un mueca al sentir una fuerte pisada por parte de Alice que saltaba a mi lado, aun mientras la abrazaba, confundiendo mis pies con el asfalto. Salte alejándome de sus tacones.

— Oh, Bella, eres grandiosa. Tienes razón ¡Mucha razón! — exclamó, Alice, comenzando a arrastrarnos a mí y una pensativa rubia hacia el interior del instituto. Llegábamos tarde a nuestra primer hora en la case de hoy, por lo que era casi imposible o al menos dudable que algún maestro nos dejara ingresar al aula, así que bajo el fiel concepto de Alice de "_**aprovechar el momento**_" nos dirigimos hacia el salón de música, ahora desocupado, para escuchar a Rose tocar la guitarra y ver a Alice danzar de puntillas de pie, intentando a que me animase a acompañarla.

— Tengo dos pies izquierdos — fue lo único que necesite decir para dejar de ser molestada por la pequeña duende, que ya había aceptado mi pastosidad natural luego de que ambas no hubiéramos caído debido a mi, y un descuidado tropiezo que tuvo como consecuencia la ruptura de su jean preferido, ¿La causa? Haberme enredado con mis propios pies.

Tras tocar la campana que anunciaba el final del primer periodo no nos quedo de otra que despedirnos, no podíamos volver a hacer novillos por dos causas, así que a regañadientes cada una se dirigió a su clase.

En la case de contabilidad intenten concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera Edward, sin embargo aquello resulto ser una actividad imposible. Todo me recordaba a él, confundiéndome aun más, mucho más…

— Me haces cosquillas — durante el descanso, tras terminar nuestro segundo periodo, observe de soslayo como Tanya se mantenía abrazada a Edward mientras este acariciaba su brazo al hablar con Emmett y un muchacho del equipo, sentados frente a ellos.

— Me dan ganas de vomitar — murmuró Rosalie, al ver como el pelicobrizo recibía un rudo y apasionado beso por parte de su novia. Algo dentro de mí golpeo fuertemente mi estomago, haciéndome sentir al igual que Rose. Asentí, incapaz de encontrar las palabras suficientes para describir mis sentimientos ante aquella escena.

Pude notar cómo, tras separarse de aquel beso, la mirada de Edward intentaba buscar la mía. Lo ignore, o al menos eso fue lo que intente hasta el preciso momento en el que sin siquiera tenerlo en cuenta, yo también me encontraba buscando su mirada.

Sus ojos esmeraldas resplandecieron culpables, intentando trasmitir alguna especie de mensaje que para mi resultaba indescifrable. Sonreí débilmente al verlo atrapado nuevamente por los labios de Tanya…

— Creó que… Yo… Iré a la biblioteca…

Intente correr rápidamente hacia la salida, pero aquello se me volvió imposible al sentir un fuerte agarre en mi brazo. Alice me sonrió, entregándome lo que parecía un antiguo libro que seguramente debía devolver de manera inmediata o le sacarían el beneficio de la biblioteca. Torcí el gesto, observando sombríamente.

— Por favor

— Alice…

— La señora Smith, me odia, y a ti parece amarte. Te aceptara el libro sin siquiera preguntar nada, te lo aseguro — se apresuró a añadir tras escuchar mi quejido lastimero. Iba a replicar, sin embargo no paso demasiado para que tomase consciencia de que mi objetivo era escapar de Edward, no importaba cómo, solo escapar. — Por favor — rodé los ojos al escucharla extender la "o" el suficiente tiempo como para sacar de sus casillas a nuestra rubia amiga. Le arrebate el libro de las manos, librándome rápidamente de su agarre para comenzar a dirigirme hacia la biblioteca.

El camino no fue largo, tal y como dijo Alice y su extraño don para las premoniciones, la señorita Smith siquiera pregunto la fecha exacta en la cual el libro había sido pedido, solo me sonrió mientras comenzaba a contarme como lo había ido en su cita con el entrenador del instituto. Le sonreí en todo momento, no solo interesada en su relato, sino también contenta porque al menos no todo el mundo intentaba construir una relación con un muchacho que aun tuviera novia, pese a decir que sentía cosas por ti y quería estar contigo.

No sé muy bien cuanto tiempo paso desde que la señorita Smith había sido llamada por un alumno para que lo aconsejara en la elección del mejor libro que pudiera hablar de las monarquitas y su nacimiento, lo suficiente bueno como para que sacara un diez en su trabajo.

Salí de la biblioteca, comenzando a caminar distraídamente por los pasillos del instituto. Era relajante. Extraño, pero aun así no dejaba de ser relajante. La soledad de los pasillos y el fresco aire que corría por ellos eran una gran compañía hacia aquellas personas que necesitaban pensar con claridad, en un espacio silencioso, un espacio completamente antagónico con lo que en estos momentos era mi mente. Un sinfín de ruidos, pensamientos y recuerdo no dejaban que me concentrara en lo que realmente me importaba: El Dolor. No quería que nadie saliera lastimado, y es que, ¿Era realmente posible? Hasta ahora la única lastimada parecía ser solo yo, y aquello no era algo que terminara de agradarme del todo.

Un fuerte tirón me hizo retroceder, para, inmediatamente, sentirme atrapada por unos fuertes y cálidos brazos que reconocería incluso sin necesidad de mirarlo al rostro.

Cerré mis ojos, inhalando su aroma, suave y seductor, contradictorio, como el mismo portador. Sus suaves manos comenzaron a acariciar mi estomago, aun manteniéndome abrazada.

— Debiste haber comido más. Emmett cree que estas en una de esas dietas peligrosas

— No tenia apetito — asegure, separándome de él para poder observar sus hipnotizantes ojos verdes. Su mirada confundida hizo contacto con la mía, no sé realmente que habrá visto en mis ojos, sin embargo aquello sirvió para que su actitud se volviera instantáneamente seria — Quiero terminarlo

— Bella…

— No, Edward. Llevo esperando dos semanas, y cada día, fuera y dentro del instituto observó como ella te besa y tú finges amarla y… ¡Realmente no lo sé! De verdad la amas o solo finges hacerlo y resulta que eres un gran actor, y si… y si eres un gran actor, quién asegura que esto no sea solo una actuación para ti

— Esto me es difícil, Bells. No miento, ni actuó cuando te digo que quiero estar contigo, pero cada que intento hablar con ella… No quiero lastimarla. Tanya es importante para mí, no en un sentido romántico, solo… ella fue, mucho antes de ser mi novia, una gran ayuda para mí, y lastimarla sería tirar a la basura todo lo que ambos compartimos

— No te pido que le rompas el corazón — replique — Pero tampoco te pido que me lo rompas a mí. No lo merezco, ¿bien? No pedí que esto cambiara, no pedí sentir algo por alguien que tiene una novia a la cual no puede dejar, no lo pedí Edward

— ¡Y crees que yo pedí esto!

— Yo soy **esto**, o al menos soy parte de **esto** — los escuche maldecir por voz baja, para luego intentar reconfortarme con una suave caricia en mi mano, intentando no invadir mi espacio. Me aleje aun más de él — Siento haber entrado a tu casi perfecta vida y haberla verdad, lo siento

— Bells, no quería decir eso — aseguró suplicante. Asentí sin más, intentando sonreírle con un mudo _˂˂Descuida ˃˃_ — Solo intento no ser un idiota y dañar a alguien, pero al parecer no puedo evitar ser un idiota. — me abrazo tras dar una larga zancada que lo dejo a pocos centímetros de mí. Intente alejarme, pero me fue imposible no caer en la comodidad de sus brazos, a lo que mi cabeza inmediatamente buscaba el confort en su pecho. Una de sus manos acariciaba mis cabellos, mientras a otra le hacía lo mismo a mi brazo derecho — Nunca quise hacerte sentir así. Me importas demasiado, y te juro que encontrare la solución para poder salir de esta situación. Lo haré hoy. En cuanto vea a Tanya hablare con ella y aclarare todo.

— ¿Lo prometes?

— Lo prometo — susurró a pocos centímetros de mis labios. Debí utilizar parte de mi autocontrol para lograr voltear mi rostro en el momento exacto en el que el intentaba unir sus cálidos labios a los míos. Reí divertida el escuchar el sonoro ruido que hizo al terminar de besar mi mejilla — Siempre lo olvido — acepto quejumbroso. Mordí mi labio intentado no reír por su expresión. Ambos lo habíamos dicho, bueno, al menos yo lo había dicho y el había aceptado: Nada de besos. No lo besaría ni permitiría que él me besara hasta el preciso momento en el que su relación con Tanya terminara, porque yo no era la otra, y siquiera tenía planeado serlo, ni quería serlo.

— Si, lo haces

Afirme, devolviéndole un sonoro beso en su mejilla izquierda, siendo consiente como el entornaba los ojos al igual que adolescente enamorada para hacerme reír. Lo observe a los ojos, enarcando una de mis cejas a la espera que dejará de imitar muecas graciosas, intentando no reírme para no darle razones para que las siguiera haciendo. Nuevamente, nos estábamos comportando como uno niños, y me gustaba, pero también agradecía que los pasillos estuvieran desiertos.

— ¡Déjalo de una vez! — el fuerte grito proferido desde unos de los pasillos cercanos hizo que ambos, tal vez mucho más yo, nos sobresaltáramos, saltando ligeramente sobre nuestros ejes, e inconscientemente acercándonos aun más.

Observe a Edward a los ojos. Ambos habíamos reconocido al dueño de aquella voz: Jasper. No vasto demasiado para que Edward, quien había tardado menos en reaccionar, comenzara a arrastrarme en el momento exacto en el que los gritos comenzaban a tomar mayor agresividad. Sostuve fuertemente su mano, apurando mis pasos para mantenerme en sincronía con los suyos. En menos de lo que imaginábamos, ya nos encontrábamos frente a Jasper, enfrentando a una molesta María.

Al parecer, aquella pequeña discusión había captado la atención de varias personas que pasaban por allí, y estas, emocionados ante las perspectiva de que la pareja de oro del instituto se peleaban a gritos, habían corrido a llamar a otras personas. No era un grupo demasiado grande el que se había arremolinado alrededor de ellos, solo serian unas… diecisiete personas, veinte con Edward y conmigo, pero aun así, estaba segura que en cuanto todo esto terminara, los rumores comenzarían a esparcirse.

Solté la mano de Edward al divisar la fuerte figura de Emmett acercarse. Él observaba ceñudo a Jasper, con Tanya y Lauren siguiéndolo de cerca e intentando buscar un lugar entre la multitud que les permitiera observar con mayos claridad como su amiga se peleaba con su novio.

Tal y como si hubiese escuchado que la nombraba en mis pensamientos, Tanya volteo hacia mi dirección, frunciendo el ceño, para luego, con ojos resplandecientes, colgarse del cuello de Edward.

Me aleje de ellos intentando localizar la rubia melena de Rosalie. No tuve éxito, así que decidí rendirme, aunque aquello no duro demasiado pues inmediatamente sentí un fuerte golpe en mi hombro: Rosalie. Refunfuñe por lo bajo, haciéndole notar que su entusiasmo ante la posible perspectiva de que su hermano se separase de la novia a la cual ella odiaba, solo causaría cardenales en mi piel

— Shh… Deja de quejarte y mira — me ordenó, y por un momento dude si mi mente funcionaba correctamente, y no realizaba saltos extraño, porque sin ser consciente, nosotras, que en primeras instancias nos encontrábamos fuera del lugar de la pelea, ahora, nos encontrábamos junto frente a Jasper y María, casi dentro del circulo que se había formado alrededor de ellos. Infantilmente, comencé a preguntarme si la teletransportación era posible, y aun mejor, si yo podía hacerla.

— ¡No haces más que ignorarme, Jasper!

— Difícil hacerlo cuando te la pasas sobre mí, hostigándome con tus caprichos — masculló entre dientes el rubio. Varios quejidos se dejaron escuchar, al parecer algunos no estaba muy contentos por, al encontrarse algo alejados, no poder escuchar de que iba la discusión. Bufé ante tal descortesía por parte de aquellos que solo les interesaba ser cotillas, sin embargo no paso mucho hasta que Alice y Rosalie me callaron con un amenazante siseo… ¿De dónde había salido Alice?

Negué divertida. Amabas eran unas cotillas, y mis mejores amigas…

— ¡Me engañas con otra, lo sé!

— Demonios, mujer, con quién podría engañarte. ¡Estas enferma! — Aseguró Jasper, intentando abrirse camino entre los presentes para largarse de allí — Crees que estaría contigo si te engañara.

— Tienes miedo a lastimarme

— Si la amara a ella, ¡Que no existe!, ¡Me importaría un comino todo lo demás! — exclamo molesto, chocándose de frente con la figura de Emmett. Observe como este lo retenía allí, evitando que se escapara de aquella situación, ayudándolo a solucionar sus problemas, porque como me había dicho Emmett, ya estaba arto de que esos problemas hicieran de Jasper un puto y deprimente niñito quisquilloso, según sus palabras textuales.

— ¡Eres igual a Edward!

— ¿Qué diablos tiene que ver él en esto? — inquirió ahora una furibunda Tanya, fulminando con la mirada a su bronceada amiga. Esta no se amedrento por aquel tono, por el contrario, avanzo varios pasos hasta quedarse frente a un sorprendido y ceñudo cobrizo

— Él ama a otra, nadie puede negarlo, solo él, ¿Quién me asegura que Jasper no haga lo mismo? — nuevamente las exclamaciones sorprendidas se hicieron escuchar, esta vez fueron Rosalie y Alice la que acompañaron aquellas exclamaciones, yo, por mi parte, solo quería que la tierra se partiera en dos y me tragara de lleno

— Edward me ama a mí, no seas estúpida y deja de intentar destruir mi relación al igual que lo haces con la tuya.

— ¡Ugh! Estas ciega Tanya, tan ciega que tienes miedo a preguntárselo — a firmes pasos, María se acerco a Edward, picándole el pecho para darle cierta amenaza a su persona — Dile, dile que no la amas, ¿He? No te atreves, ¿Verdad? ¡Dile la verdad, Cullen! — Edward la observo ceñudo, mostrando su enojo al poder apreciar su marcada mandíbula apretarse con fuerza, y sus manos transformarse en puños

— Yo no soy Jasper, María, no me jodas al igual que lo jodes a él

— No, no lo eres, ¡Pero te pareces! Ambos engañan — aseguro la morena con voz chillona — ¿Lo negaras? ¿O qué? ¿Qué? ¿Admitidas que te gusta otra y que no amas a Tanya? ¡Habla!

— ¡Por supuesto que amo a Tanya, mierda! — exclamo con tanta seguridad que sería imposible contradecir sus palabras. Apreté fuertemente mis dientes, intentando que aquellas palabras no me afectaran tanto como realmente lo hacían, disimulando el impacto que causaban en mí. Exhale una bocanada de aire que realmente necesitaba expulsar, para que mi respiración se hicieran normal, lo logré, sin embargo, mis ojos habían comenzado a arder y mi pecho dolía, dolía como nunca antes.

— Termina con esto María, estas avergonzándote — las palabras de Jasper sonaban arrastradas, lejanas… Aunque, aquello último lo ameritaba al dolor que sentía al ver a una Tanya sonriente, lanzarse hacia los labios de Edward.

— ¡No lo haré, Jasper, porque tú… tú me engañas con Alice Cullen! — el fuerte gruñido de María, esta vez sí fue escuchado por todos. Varios soltaron suspiros e incluso sonidos de exclamación que hacían notoria su sorpresa ante tal "confesión", Alice, se encontraba entre estos últimos. — Esa enano manipulador con apariencia de trol…

— ¡ ¿A quién le dices enano, zorra?! — Oh. Mi Dios. Cubrí mi boca, intentando no reírme, de todos los insultos que había recibido el que más le había molestado a Alice fue "Enano". Fantástico, tal vez siquiera había escuchado los otros, y posiblemente fue así porque de otra manera María ya se encontraría muerta, y yo, tal vez allí tendría una excusa para llorar libremente sin luego tener que dar excusas.

— ¿Alice? ¿De verdad? — pregunto Jasper con incredulidad, obviando la furia de Alice, dirigiendo su pregunta hacia su novia. Esta asintió — ¿Me crees idiota?

— Bueno… — la vacilación de María parecía ser un insulto para todo aquel que la escuchaba, inclusive para el mismo Jasper, que había comenzado a acercase hacia ella — Pareces quererla...

— Alice no me interesa. Es como mi hermana, siquiera eso, es como el hermano menor por el que solo puedo sentir cariño, nada más. Imaginarla a ella, desnuda, o a mí en alguna situación romántica junto a ella, solo me daría dolor de cabeza. Ella no es una mujer, es Alice, solo…

— Modula tus palabras — gruño Edward, tomándolo por el cuello de su playera. — Estas hablando de mi hermana, idiota — Sentí como Rosalie me arrastraba dos pasos hacia atrás en el preciso momento en el que Edward estampaba el cuerpo de Jasper en unió de los casilleros. El ruido que produjo este, me hizo imaginar cuanto habría sido el dolor de Jasper al recibir semejante golpe en su columna, sin embargo el quejido del rubio pareció ser mucho más ilustrativo que el ruido del metal siendo golpeado por su cuerpo.

— ¿Que mierda te sucede, Edward?

— No necesitas desprestigiar a mi hermana para arreglar las cosas con la demente de tu novia, imbécil — los azules ojos de Jasper observaron entre la multitud, y se detuvieron en el pequeño cuerpo de Alice, blanca como el papel, con ojos llorosos y mirada dolida. Fue fácil notar el arrepentimiento en sus ojos al ver a Alice, y fue mucho más fácil notar como la furia se encendía en ellos al escuchar como algunos se burlaban de sus crueles palabras, y de Alice… fue fácil, porque aquella furia era la que en este momento estaba sintiendo, y el escuchar a Rosalie tronar sus dedos, me confirmo que también me acompañaba en sentimiento — Ahora cálmate, y arregla esto en un lugar donde nadie pueda escucharte…

El agarre de Edward termino tan pronto como había terminado de decir aquellas palabras, momento en el que Rosalie y yo aprovechamos para respaldar a Alice quien temblaba bajo mi abrazo. Jasper no tardo mucho en acercase hacia nosotras, y susurrar una disculpa hacia Alice quien asintió sin más.

**¡PLAF!**

Un fuerte golpe, proveniente de una rápida y certera bofetada resonó por todo el pasillo, dejando a todos pasmados, porque para sorpresa de todos, no fue ni Rosalie, ni fui yo, la que golpeo a Jasper; pese a que se notaba nuestras ganas de hacerlo, fue la pequeña Alice quien lo observaba impasible, con la mirada más fría que jamás había visto instalada en sus ojos.

— Me lo merecía — susurró con su voz cantarina, carente de emoción, dejándonos a todos pasmados por tal confesión. ¿Se lo merecía? — Todo lo que has dicho, me lo merecía, Jasper, porque jamás debí enamorarme de un idiota como tú. ¡Eres asqueroso, despreciable! ¡Mereces a María tanto como ella a ti!

— Alice

— ¿Qué? ¿Me dirás que no lo sabías? — preguntó con burla, desasiéndose de mi abrazo, para acercarse aun más a Jasper. Él retrocedió, pasmado por sus palabras — Lo sabes desde que ambos tenemos memoria, y lo aceptas, siempre lo has aceptado, siempre te ha gustado que ande como una mascota tras de ti y hablar de los temas que te interesan, ¡Porque de eso se trata, de ti! Eres incluso más idiota que Emmett, que aun no admite que le gusta tu hermana por miedo a que… a que tú termines su amistad. Eres asqueroso, porque te aprovechas de mi amor y me utilizas. Desde niña siempre me e interesado por ti, por tus gustos, ¡Incluso aunque odio la guerra civil y las películas bélicas, las veo junto a ti, callada, fingiendo interés por ti y tus gustos! Pero… ¿Y qué hay de ti? Siquiera me conoces como amiga, solo crees que son una maldita adicta a las compras… ¡No me conoces, Jasper!

— Alice…

— ¡Cierra la boca, Edward, que tú no eres mejor que él, no luego de ser tan cobarde para arriesgarte por algo que amas! — Mire al suelo al sentir ambas miradas sobre mí, porque ambos hermanos estaban observándome, una con comprensión y el otro con arrepentimiento — Pero es normal, porque si fueras más valiente, hablarías, y lo único que has hecho es callar. ¿Saben? — observo a Jasper y Edward para luego buscar a un grandote Emmett que intentaba esconderse entre la multitud, ganándose miradas molestas por parte de su novia — No son los únicos a los que se pueden amar, porque… nos volveremos a enamorar y esta vez… tengan por seguro que ellos nos corresponderán, nos querrán, nos conocerán y se arriesgaran por nosotras, no como ustedes, que, créanme… se arrepentirán, chicos, y allí será demasiado tarde para todo…

— Alice, lo siento, yo no quería…

— Lo hiciste — aseguró — No es cuestión de querer o pensar o planear, es cuestión de hacer, y a ti no te tembló la voz para humillarme. No me sirven las palabras, Jasper, me sirven las acciones

Asentí, comenzando a seguir a Alice quien había salido furiosa de aquel lugar. Rosalie me seguía de cerca, ambas, intentábamos no meternos demasiado en el espacio de Alice, la conocíamos y sabíamos que necesitaba enfriarse un poco.

Volví a sentir mis ojos picar, y una traicionera lagrima escapar. Cuán reales habían sido las palabras de Alice. _No me sirven las palabras, Jasper, me sirven las acciones_. ¿No era eso lo que le pedía a Edward, acciones? Pues bien, al parecer eso fue lo que obtuve, porque esto se basaba en decidir, y él decidió que Tanya era a la que amaba. Me demostró, y a todos los presentes, que solo la podía amar a ella.

Entonces, era la hora de olvidarlo, olvidarlo y alejarme, sonaba sencillo, pero aquello era casi imposible en un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks, aunque no en una ciudad tan grande como New York o quién sabe, inclusive Los Ángeles, en este momento, sonaba encantador. Solo bastaba una llamada...

**Ciertamente, no sé que decirles. La verdad es que mi vida aun sigue en constantes cambios, pero déjenme decirles que JAMAS ABANDONARE NINGUNA DE MIS HISTORIAS.**

**De verdad, les agradezco a todos por su apoyo y sus mensajes privados, ¡Gracias infinitas! A todos... a ustedes, las escritoras que si tienen una cuenta en Fanfiction y ustedes los lectores fantasmas... ¡se que están allí! Ya, de verdad, din lugar a bromas... ¡Mucha gracias a todos!**

**bueno, ya cambiando de tema, díganme, ¿Que les pareció el nuevo capitulo? ¿Interesante, aburrido... Algo?**

**Muy bien, muy bien, espero sus comentarios, ¿Si?**

**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**

**¡No olviden los reviews!**


End file.
